Ascension
by Funygirl38
Summary: Loki's descent complete, he seeks the solace that only death can bring until someone gives him hope and a chance to find love again. The sequel to Descent.
1. Chapter 1

The rabbit had heard him, he had seen its ears twitch its head turn towards him, its large black eyes unblinking. There was little to be done for it though, the animal would either make a run for it or decide foraging was a better option for self-preservation.

He sat on the ground, his back against the tree, body nestled between its gnarled roots. As slowly as he was able, he slid the tip of his boot into the stirrup of the crossbow and pulled the stock back with both hands, grimacing at the whisper of pain across his collarbone into his right shoulder. The Dökkálfar had effectively seen to it that he would never again have the strength to draw a long bow. He chanced another peek around the trunk of the tree at the rabbit, grateful that it had opted to continue foraging. He leaned back in, fit the bolt into the chamber and slowly swung the crossbow around the side of the tree, rolling onto his stomach, bracing his elbows in the crook of a wide root, his forefinger on the trigger. The rabbit swung its head up again, its little muzzle working a few blades of grass, eyes trained again on where he lay. He held still, not daring to blink until the rabbit dropped its head again. He took a deep breath in, blew it out and squeezed.

The rabbit hopped high into the air and at first he thought he had missed it but after another half-hearted leap, the rabbit dropped and lay still. He broke into a smile, scrambled to his feet, drawing his dagger and clenching it between his teeth to free his hands as he half ran, half crawled to his kill. A handful of dried berries, the last of his rations were all he'd had to eat and that had been two days ago. He had to force himself not to slice into the rabbit and eat it raw. He made to still his hand as he flipped the rabbit on its back in preparation for disemboweling for if he cut too deep, he would cut into the organs and taint the meat.

When he removed the head, the blood gushed forth onto the bed of brown leaves on the forest floor, the copper scent causing him to drool. He wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, leaving a trail of blood across his cheek. His breath hung vaporous in the air as he set about gutting the small animal, skinning it, then with a strip of leather, he fastened the back legs together and hung it in a tree to drain while he went in search of tinder to start a fire.

The light overhead was beginning to wane and while he didn't relish spending another night out in the open, at least the fire would give him some warmth and protection from the other beasts that shared the barren landscape with him. Returning to where the rabbit hung in the tree, he cleared the ground of scrub grass to the dirt and set some small branches and dry leaves in a pile, reached in the satchel at his side and took out two small sharp rocks, striking them together until sparks flew onto the leaves and began to smolder as he blew on them to encourage the flame. He added more tinder, more sparks, finally the flames were big enough to support larger branches which he piled on. Satisfied with the fire, he turned his attention to making a spit for the rabbit, finishing the Y poles when the last of the sun's rays disappeared over the edge of the mountain in the distance. Only when the rabbit was securely run through with a length of green wood and roasting above the low fire did he sit down, his back to a rock outcrop and stare into the flames allowing his mind to wander.

He'd come undone for want of a better word. It was not that he'd allowed the madness to overtake him, he simply couldn't stop it. He had become the face of evil, cruel, cold, calculating but nothing he did, nothing he said could ever bury the pain, the grief, the loss. Nothing could give him any measure of relief, not the violence he had visited on countless others in a never ending cycle of anger followed with remorse. Not even the complete and total rejection of his brother could satisfy him, considering the oaf always felt he was never beyond redemption no matter how depraved his actions became.

Those self same actions had resulted in his eventual imprisonment in the cells below Asgard, his days blending together until insanity seemed a very real prospect and he began to wonder if it was so when he had seen her appear in his cell one evening as he lay on his cot staring at the flickering torch outside the cell door. She had smiled at him, her eyes shining and she'd held out her hand as if to beckon him to come with her. He had sat up, meaning to do just that but the image, spirit, hallucination, whatever it had been, had disappeared, leaving behind only himself, still locked in a very real cell in a fetal position on the cold stone floor, it was then that he decided that he would indeed follow her.

Dark day had followed dark day, Odin visiting infrequently, Thor much more often. He had rebuked both, he had stopped eating altogether. Even the pleading of his mother, Queen Frigga, failed to move him, he had lain down on his cot, turned his face to the wall and waited for death to come.

Death did not come, though in his opinion, it sent one of its demons. One morning, though it was often hard to tell the time of day in the bowels of the palace, he heard Skiver speaking with someone, then the jingle of the massive set of keys that hung on a hook on the side of Skiver's desk. He would not turn to face him when he tapped on the bars of the cell, "Ye have a visitor." and he heard the high pitched cackle.

"He has already had a visitor."

"Nae, he has no had any visitors for a fortnight."

Another cackle and he shuddered as he heard the key clank into the lock and the cell door swing open. "Even sightless I can find the young prince, do you not allow him a bit of water to clean himself with or must the evil be without as well as within?"

"Oh, aye, but I bring the water and the cloth and he throws it at the bars, I can only provide, I canna do much more."

He listened to the shuffling gait as it approached his cot and he felt a hand touch his face, searching.

"Must you grope for me, crone?" he snapped, pulled himself tighter into a ball.

Another voice, lighter, younger. "Astrid, please let me fetch you a chair." The crone's protege, her young assistant.

"Ah child, no need. I shall share the young prince's bed." Another cackle, this time louder, "Listen to me, sounding like a common hand maid. I meant I shall sit beside the prince on his cot."

At the words hand maid which he was sure was meant as a cruel barb, he turned over and sat up.

"What do you want with me, seer? State your reason and be off."

Her assistant stared at him, tilting her head as if in disbelief as she eased Astrid down to the edge of the cot where she landed with a grunt, "Old bones, old bones.." Astrid put a hand to his face again and he bristled but let her do what she must. "The young prince has matured, he grows a beard, ah but he is thin, he thinks his problems may be solved in the afterlife but that is where his problems lay."

He sighed heavily, "Death would be a sweet release for me. You know nothing."

She smiled, put her hand to his chest, "It would seem you too are only bones," She poked at his ribs and he jumped, "I know something, I know she visited you."

Had anyone asked, he would have said he was far beyond emotion, beyond its influence and yet a tear sprang to his cheek at her mention.

"What of it, why do you think I wait for death, I only wish to follow her."

Astrid nodded, "Indeed, it would be an inviting prospect but the girl herself was never meant to die. At least not then, and certainly not in the way she did. That in itself is known, I suppose best of all by you, young prince."

He had hung his head until it reached his hands, "Go away, you harpy. Trouble me not with talk of what has been."

Astrid patted one bony shoulder, "Would you allow my company if I spoke to you of what is to come?"

"I know what is to come, I welcome it." He shifted away from her weight against his side and was shocked when he felt her hand slap him aside the head.

"Foolish boy, foolish boy-child. Why do you give up? Do you not wish to see her again? To right the wrongs, to restore her?"

His laughter sounded foreign to him, so long had it lain dormant in his throat, "What witchcraft is this that you speak of?"

Her answering cackle set his teeth on edge, "She is between the edge of night and day. She traveled to where she believed she would. That is the beauty of belief, you expect you will travel to the underworld and you shall one day. She believed she would travel to the holy mountain but as her death was an abomination in the fabric of the universe, she is not beyond saving though she has followed in the way of her people."

He raised his head to stare at the old seer, "How?"

She frowned, "Death is not an ending, it is a journey. She rests at a juncture. In Tir Na Nog."

His patience was beginning to fray, "I know of no such place. She rests on a bier in Alfheim, far beyond saving."

Astrid sighed then, "It does not matter what I say, you will not listen to me thus you will lose the chance to right your wrongs."

He felt the old frustration rise within him, "What must I do? Tell me so that you may leave and I may have peace again to continue my own journey."

"You must travel to the land of Eire to find her."

"And if," he chuckled, "I do in fact find her, what then?"

Astrid shrugged, "I do not know."

He stood from the cot. "A useless conversation to be sure. I am imprisoned here. I will remain so for the rest of my days however short they may be."

Astrid stood with him, "Petition Odin for permission to perform a pilgrimage. It would not be a lie so much as the stretching of the truth and as you are adept in both, it should be easy. Traveling to a holy mountain would certainly count though it is on Midgard." She paused, smiled. "But you have such ability to travel there hanging about your neck. I suppose if he refused, you could slip away on your own."

He touched the outline of the Uruz beneath his dirty tunic. "Odin will never again trust me."

Astrid nodded, "Let me work on him, make him see the virtue of such a journey."

Thus is came to pass one day, when he was at the threshold of death that Skiver came to the door of his cell with two royal guards.

"There he is, ye will have to carry him out. There is nary life left in his legs."

Four strong arms had lifted him from his cot, his heart pounding at the slightest movement, and carried him through the corridors of the palace to a chamber he scarcely recognized from the glimpse he caught through heavy lidded eyes. Only when he had been lain on a bed by the guards and he heard a voice did he realize where he was.

"Very good, tell Helgi I will need rice gruel and beef broth to begin with, oh and dried berries to bring up his strength."

He opened his eyes to see an elderly Clotho hunched over him, hand on his forehead. "No fever, in that at least luck is with us."

He gestured to one of the guards, "See that fresh garments and a basin of water are provided. Lord Loki has been neglected for quite a time."

A servant boy had arrived with a basin and fresh clothes. When Clotho had waved the boy over to wash him down. The boy had gone white as he crept over to the bedside until Clotho had chided him. "The stories you have heard about the dark prince are greatly exaggerated, my boy."

He had managed a half-hearted smile as he recalled the stories the boy had likely heard, of his fits of red rage in battle, the night he had supposedly thrown a servant girl, Erwen, over the railing to her death, his mindless fury.

The boy had swallowed his fear then, he could hear the water flowing back into the basin as the boy squeezed the cloth out and gingerly touched the collar of his tunic. He fervently wished for the strength to sit up. He would likely have given the young lad apoplexy.

"Sir, I do not, I cannot lift his shirt.."

His arm was lifted, dropped from his tunic, a wizened but strong arm around the back of his neck lifting him forward as the tunic was worked from over his head, then he was lain back down on the bed, heart pounding worse than it had before. He pulled in a deep breath.

"Go on now boy, make it quick, Helgi shall be here presently with nourishment."

He had shivered violently while the boy had sponged the sweat and dirt off him, with assistance from Clotho at times.

When they had redressed him, he had made an effort to help but was as weak as a kitten. "Loki, you have descended into the very bowels of Hel itself." Clotho clucked his tongue as he lifted one leg to draw on a pair of breeches and felt the spare bones beneath his fingers.

Helgi had brought the rice and broth without a word to him. Eidra's death had broken her heart almost as completely as it had broken his, though instead of letting vent to her rage as he had done, she had come to blame him entirely, reasoning that had he never touched her, she would still be alive.

One of the palace guards had remained when Helgi left and as he took off his helmet and Loki saw the blue eyes and the open face, now thinned out in the guise of a man, it dawned on him,

"Silas." He rasped, "How long has it been?"

"Five seasons, My Lord." Silas colored slightly, still ever much the boy beneath his armor.

Loki had smiled at him, even speech bringing him to the point of exhaustion, he took another deep breath, "How fares Ingrid?"

Silas fiddled with the helmet in his hands, "Good, My Lord, she is heavy with child."

"Ah, I did not know. Congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"Come boy," Clotho had herded him from the room, "Lord Loki needs to eat and rest."

He was sorry to see Silas go but Clotho was now sitting him up, propping pillows behind his back, "I should have had the servant boy shave you but I am sure if I had handed him a razor and told him to approach you, he would have dropped dead there on the floor. I will shave you later, I am much closer to Hel than he be."

Clotho held the bowl and started to spoon the gruel into his mouth. It had been sweetened with honey and after five days with but a cup of water here and there, it had tasted like nectar. His stomach, however had begged to differ with him, it had clenched at the first bite and he had sicked it up. Eventually with small spoonfuls doled out slowly by a trembling hand, he had managed to keep it down. Clotho put the mug of broth on a small stool beside the bed.

"I must tend to a wound. I will return. See that you drink the broth for it will do no good sitting there in the cup."

He had finished the broth and then dozed, curled into a ball beneath the heavy coverlet until Clotho brought him another bowl of gruel later that evening.

Within the space of a week, he was able to sit up at the edge of the bed and work his legs as Clotho had insisted. "Your muscles have seen little use in that cell. You have lost your strength and you must build it back up."

Such was his mantra that one day Loki had asked him why he needed to regain his strength if he was only to be returned to his cell.

"Returned to your cell? No, no my boy, Astrid made Odin promise to grant you an audience provided you were well enough to attend. Bringing you to that point was the job given me."

Astrid had convinced the hard-hearted Odin to listen to her. He doubted the All-Father would be so indulgent when it came his turn. He had closed many doors in the palace, destroyed many bridges, though perhaps they would be glad to be shed of him. He would have to think of a good reason for the pilgrimage other than to search for Eidra. He entertained no such illusions that Odin would allow him to search for that which he and Thor had sought to so completely destroy.

When Clotho had insisted that he be allowed to walk the halls to rejuvenate the muscles in his legs, Odin had relented providing he was accompanied by a royal guard. Silas had volunteered and after a couple afternoons spent walking, Loki was fairly certain he knew why. They would make small talk while they walked but Loki could detect more pressing questions lurking just beneath the surface of their conversations.

One afternoon, he bade him, "Speak plainly, boy. It is plain upon your face that you wish to do so."

Silas did not immediately answer, he simply kept walking but when he had prodded him again, "Come Silas, speak" Silas had slowed his gait.

When Eidra died, I turned to my Ingrid in my grief. You had no one. This I ken but why did you turn to violence, to such rage. Why did you do the things you did?"

It was Loki's turn to pause. How to explain away five seasons of rage, of fury, of unending grief so sharp it had driven him to madness, ruthlessness in an effort to bury his emotions, to wreak his vengeance upon the nine realms. In the end, he could not.

"You know what you saw, what you heard, I cannot give you an answer when I scarce know why myself. When the time comes that I may put my actions into words, I will tell you."

Silas had given him a thin smile, "I did not expect an answer. I could not have gone through what you did and come out with my sanity intact."

"Do not kid yourself, boy. I did not."

Silas had accepted his answer and began to visit him from time to time as he recovered in Clotho's chambers, even bringing Ingrid once to see him though she could not bring herself to look up at him, so terrified was she to be in his presence.

After a month and a fortnight, he was deemed recovered by Clotho, if not fully restored, at least able to face Odin. The morning of the audience, he was brought to his old chambers which had been maintained by the servants. Once there, he swung open the doors of his wardrobe to take down his ceremonial dress. The edge of the long coat had brushed up against something that had fallen out onto the floor. He bent down to pick it up and realized it was the green and gold baby blanket Eidra had knit so long ago. It must have been put in the back of the wardrobe. He held it to his nose, hoping her scent had not completely faded with time and it was there, but very faint. He closed his eyes, determination set into his heart that if the old crone was indeed right, he would find her or die trying.

He stood outside the throne room with Silas, waiting to be announced to Odin.

"A pilgrimage, where?"

"Helgafell, to offer up sacrifice in honor of Eidra. Maybe then will I find peace." It was only a half truth. He needed to find peace. He feared what would happen did he not.

Silas nodded, thoughtful as he donned his helmet and walked through the curtains. He heard his name announced, and on unsteady feet, he followed.

Odin was sitting on his throne, leaning forward, clutching his staff, beside him stood Thor his face a mask of curiosity. Loki had bowed to them both. "All-Father, I wish you health and peace."

Odin gave a small nod, "And I wish the same for you. Astrid has preyed upon my good will that I should give you audience. She said that it was of grave importance."

He could see the tremors that had begun to plague Odin now, and he wondered if the feeble King of Asgard was much more than a figurehead as he looked to Thor.

"It is father, I wish to make a pilgrimage." His eyes flickered to Thor's.

"To where?" Thor spoke up.

"To the holy mountain."

Thor smiled then but there was no mirth in it, "To Midgard, again. I do not recommend it, father."

Every muscle, every fiber in his being twitched as he held his ground, unwilling to barter his chances for the pleasure of taking Thor by the throat and choking him out. He waited.

"And to what purpose would this pilgrimage serve?"

He advanced a few steps up to the throne, "I wish to place a tribute, a sacrifice to," He paused, they would likely deny him but it must be said. "To Eidra, to honor her. I wish to find the peace you wished me in return. I have been lost for so long and I wish to find my way back. I beg of you for the love of what I once was, let me assuage my pain. I endeavor to return to my former self in light and in life."

Thor had shaken his head but Odin had stood and walked down the steps to where he stood, Thor at his elbow ever ready to catch him should he fall.

"My son, I grow ever weary of the burden of the throne. I would like nothing better than, for want of a better word, to rest but before I choose that path, I must remain true to what I would have done had I been in your position. Perhaps this will serve to placate her spirit, ease your mind. I will grant you your request."

"Father," Thor cried but Odin held up his hand.

"You must do what you must do. I must warn you also. If your pilgrimage fails to succeed in its purpose. If you decide to take out your frustration, your rage, yet again on the innocents of these realms. I shall see to it personally that you will return to the cell, never again to see the light of day. Do you ken?"

Loki had bowed his head, "I do ken."

Odin had placed his hand on his head, "Then go, find yourself, my son."

The sizzling of the juices as they dripped into the fire from the rabbit carcass woke him from his reverie. He rose to one knee and leaned over the fire with his dagger, quickly, nimbly slicing a piece from a hindquarter. He leaned back then and blew on the piece of meat to cool it. He put it in his mouth, chewed. It seemed done on the outside but surely would need more time to cook through, still the shred had satisfied his urge for a taste. He forced himself to wait a bit longer before he took the rabbit from the spit, laid it in his lap, crosspole and all, and made quick work of the sweet meat. Next to the rice gruel, it was the most satisfying meal he could remember in recent time. He had banked the fire and dug a trench in the dirt around it to help contain the fire, throwing the rabbit carcass on it to burn. Now he lay, his back curled to the small boulder, staring into the fire, waiting for sleep to take him. He hoped by the next day to realize the true reason he had traveled so far from home.


	2. Chapter 2

He shivered with the cold, drew his cloak closer about him and opened his eyes. The rock studded hills around him lay cloaked in a heavy fog. The fire had died down to coals, steaming in the morning dew. He stood, stretched, hefted the scabbard containing his short sword and fastened it around his waist, then he shoved dirt over the remains of the fire with the side of his boot, making sure to smother the coals. He shouldered his pack then and started to pick his way out of the little copse where he'd spent the night. As the light of day increased, he surveyed the foreign landscape, rocks, verdant green hillocks, gentle mountains before him, behind him, in the distance, the wild waters of the ocean where he had first stepped onto the island.

Before he had held up the Uruz and spoken the name, he had visited the palace library and spread the maps of Midgard out before him. Tir Na Nog, he found, was a large island shrouded in mist off the coast of Eire. He had wondered where exactly he would have to go when he arrived, how he would even find her provided Astrid had told him the truth and hadn't become feeble minded in her old age.

His questions had remained unanswered as he trudged into the interior of the island from the rocky coast and now as midday approached and hunger began to creep into his belly, he thought again about the futility of such an effort as this. He fingered his crossbow hooked to his pack. He would have to hunt again before long.

His shoulders were beginning to ache. He dropped the pack down onto the ground and turned his back to stretch out the muscles and ligaments and scanned the horizon with perhaps just a modicum of hope that he would see the way clear to her. It was then that he heard the singing. A low voice, decidedly male, and in a language that took his breath away. It was the secret language of the Alfari, Gaelic. He turned his head back and forth to determine the direction the singing was coming from but wasn't sure, he waited for a moment longer, the wind ruffling his hair, and he found the singing louder to his right. He could see a low hill sloping downward to the valley he'd been descending into that entire morning. He headed in that direction, carefully picking his way around a rocky outcrop, stopping to listen. The singing appeared to be coming from the low side of the hill coupled with the sound of digging. He patted the hilt of his short sword and slowed his forward progress, keeping his eyes trained to his right as he continued downward and finally caught a glimpse of the owner of the song.

It was a man of middling height, he looked to be about the same age as himself, perhaps a bit older. His long brown hair was tied into a pony tail that swayed as he shoved his spade into the side of a hill, cutting square blocks of solid earth and setting them to the side on a little pile he was creating. He had a pleasant face, high cheekbones much like his own but squarer in the jaw. He wore a long tan tunic tied at the waist with a brown rope belt, a pair of dark brown long breeches and short boots, all of which were splattered with dirt. He continued toward the stranger, never taking his eyes off him until he was standing above him on the hill which he was digging into. The man dug his spade into the dirt once more and stopped, looking up at him with a hand on his hip. "Another pair of strong hands would be well appreciated. D'ya think you can lend one to help me load that there cart?"

He looked to where the man gestured. There stood a wagon, half loaded with blocks of grassy earth, a shaggy brown pony between the traces, who seemed to know he was being given the once over and glanced back at the two men.

He dropped his pack on the ground and walked around the edge of the hill until he was standing even with the man. "Over there now, you might start with that little pile I've been working on." He tossed his head to his left at the pile Loki had first spied. He then dug his spade into the earth once again to cut another block free. Loki began to load the blocks into the back of the wagon, feeling a peculiar tightening in his chest, as if he had crossed over to another level of existence, he put the block of earth down on the wagon bed with a thud, stopping to catch his breath, contain the vertigo that threatened to pitch him to the ground.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to whirl around, facing the man with the spade. "Lad, is it sick ye are?" Loki shrugged off his hand and stepped back. "Please, I am searching for a place and I know not where to find it." Finally his legs gave way and he sat down hard on the damp ground, holding his head, the vertigo worsening.

The man knelt beside him, "Are ye an outlander?" he put a hand to Loki's cheek, causing him to flinch and recoil from the unfamiliar man's touch. "Ah 'twould seem so. It will pass, trust me." He stood, offered his hand to Loki and after a moment he took it, hauling himself up though he kept the other hand on the bed of the wagon to steady himself.

"I know not of the word outlander. I seek a place called Tír na nÓg." The vertigo was starting to abate but he still felt unsteady.

"If 'tis Tír na nÓg ye seek than look no further for it is where ye now rest your feet, more's the pity." The man waved his hand in a grand gesture, "We've not had an outlander in our midst for many seasons. The world outside has become inured to the old ways, how is it ye have crossed our borders?"

Loki shook his head, unwilling as of yet to show this stranger the Uruz, "I was told to come here to find someone."

The man smiled then, "Unless ye plan to die 'tis the only other reason to step foot on this island." He stuck out his hand, "The name's Colum Brinn," Loki hesitated, then offered his in return, receiving a hard shake. "And whom might you be?"

"Loki Odin..." He cut himself short. He had stricken that name from his own long ago. "Loki."

" 'Tis an odd name. From where do ye hail?"

"I hail from Asgard."

Colum smiled, "Ye are indeed an Outlander." he waved a hand at the earth bricks, "Come now, help me to load the rest o' this peat. I needs must get it to the village to be put up to dry."

Loki leaned over and picked up another brick, "Do you use them to build with?"

Colum tossed another brick upon the wagon, "No, they are used to burn, for our hearths."

"You burn the earth for warmth?" Loki stared at the bricks closely.

"Aye, for cooking too. Look closer at them, they are not earth but moss and grasses. They make a fine fire when dried out."

They soon made short work of the pile and Colum wiped his hands on his tunic, "A little bit o' extra dirt will make nary a difference. Go fetch yer pack, Loki, we will return to my village and see if we cannot find who ye seek."

Loki trudged up the hill to fetch his pack but when he returned down to the peat bank, the vertigo returned again, strong and he had to lean against the wagon until it passed. "It is this place makes me unable to walk a straight line. Strong magic."

"Indeed." Colum nodded, "Come sit on the buckboard with me, 'tis a sight more comfortable than the blocks o' peat."

Loki climbed up beside him, tossing his pack in the rear of the wagon, atop the peat bricks. Colum glanced at the pack, the crossbow hanging from it. "Ye seem armed to the teeth, me friend."

Loki placed a hand on the hilt of his short sword. "It was necessary to ready myself for any encounters."

"And did ye have any such encounters?"

"None."

Colum looked about the landscape. "And ye will likely have no others here."

The path to the peat bank widened into a rutted track, emptying out onto another rutted road that seemed better traveled. Colum steered the pony to his left and continued on.

Soon they began to pass little huts, cottages. People would be outdoors, sweeping the doorstep or hanging wash out to dry, weeding in a garden and they would wave at the two of them as they passed. Colum noticed the puzzled look on Loki's face as they continued on. "What troubles ye, outlander?"

"I am not sure, I do not believe I was sent where I should be."

"A curious predicament." Colum nodded to a man on a horse who passed them going in the opposite direction. "Perhaps I can make sense of it for ye."

Loki paused, how could he give voice to his confusion when he was unsure of what he was supposed to be seeing? "I do not ken, these people we see, they too are denizens of Tír na nÓg?"

Colum smiled, "They are that."

"They are peasants, families. Were the land a bit different, I would think I was traveling through my kingdom."

"Kingdom? Ye are a king then?"

"I am a prince." Loki closed his eyes, rubbed them, he was getting tired and hungry.

"Ah, ye expected fanfare and trumpets to greet ye here. Does the legend of this realm not exist in your land of Asgard?"

He shook his head, "It does not. Perhaps it holds true for the Alfari seeing as this is where I was told I would find her."

Colum sat up straight, "Her? Ye look for a maiden?"

"Yes," Up ahead of them a large village was fast coming into view.

"What was her name?"

"Eidra."

Colum's laughter startled him and he stared as Colum held his stomach, "Ye seek the woman who is between worlds. She is fiery, a fine woman."

Loki's hand was on Colum's arm, "You know her?"

"Aye, I do."

"Where is she?"

Colum pulled the pony up short beside a small cottage and jumped down from the wagon. Loki followed suit. "Colum, please, where is she?"

He rubbed his head, hand on his hip, "Tell me first how ye knew her."

Loki was trembling, every muscle twitching, "What does it matter how I know her?"

"Listen, me friend, each person, be they humble peasant, high King, prince, elf, dwarf, when they come to Tír na nÓg, they find life sweeter than that they had known..."

Loki was not listening, he began to walk down the lane past cottages of different shapes and sizes, straining to hear conversation, to hear her voice which was securely lodged in his memory. Colum trotted after him. "I've talked to Eidra many times, mayhap ye should listen to me afore ye.."

Loki stopped short, his boots squelching in the mud of the lane. Outside a small cottage, painted ivory white with a high thatched roof, the door was open and laughter was drifting out of it. Laughter he had not heard in five seasons. He turned and strode through the doorway, Colum at his heels.

She had her back to him, bent forward over the fire. There were two other women sitting in chairs beside the hearth, older ladies, their plump faces contorted in wide smiles. Their laughter abated as they looked at Loki. He had stopped just behind her, waiting for her to stand and turn around, his mind reeling, hunger, exhaustion forgotten. He found he could barely breathe as she stood and turned to face the room, smiling.

He reached out and caught her in his arms, crushing her to him with cry of anguish that made one of the ladies cry out with him in surprise. He planted a kiss on her forehead, his hand cradling the back of her head, barely able to comprehend that she was there before him, real, solid, then stepped back and held her at arms length to look at her which freed her from his embrace and gave her room to put her forearms to his chest, shoving him from her.

"How dare you touch me!" She cried, "Who in Freyr's name are you that you assume to take liberty with my person?"

He stumbled back, nearly tripping over a chair pulled out at a table behind him, "Eidra?"

"It is my name, how is it known to you?"

The strength nearly left his legs, "Do you not recognize me?"

Eidra reached up beside the mantel and took down a cast iron pan, brandishing it at him, "I have never seen the likes of you before. Get out of my house!" She swung the pan back as if ready to make a swipe at him and he advanced towards her, suddenly enraged.

"How can you not know me?" He grabbed the hand holding the pan, "How can you not know the man who shared your bed so many nights, who gave you a child?" The shock of what he'd said struck him and he looked about the room wondering if Cait had been brought here as well. His inattention was his undoing as she leaned over to his arm and bit into the flesh at his wrist. He yelped in pain and let her hand go, leaning backwards as she swung the pan around at him.

"Get out!" She shouted, "Get out!" She swung the pan again, missing him by inches. He vaguely heard one of the women yell, "Eidra, wait." but by that time he was at the doorway. Another step backwards and his heel caught the threshold tumbling him backwards into the dooryard. He looked up just in time to see the underside of the pan and he rolled clear, the bottom of the pan slapping the mud with a sharp smack. He pushed himself to his knees, gasping for breath with just enough time to register one thought, "She does not remember me." before he felt a blinding pain at the back of his skull and the world went dark.

He felt himself being lifted from somewhere high and he groaned, began to struggle, to free himself from the hands upon him, going so far as to grope for his dagger at his thigh but could not make his own hand obey his command. He forced himself to open his eyes and take in his surroundings. He was being carried into a cottage, he watched the sky disappear in favor of the post and beam ceiling as he was lowered to the floor before a fireplace in which sat a roaring fire. He tried to rise to his elbows, another surge of pain from the back of his head bade him give up the effort. Then he heard the voices, one was Colum, another voice, he did not recognize. "Ah, Col, you should have stopped him while you had the chance."

"And how do ye think I shoulda gone about that, now?"

The stranger's voice sounded exasperated, "I know not, lied to him, tackled him."

"He would not be put off."

"He's well put off now, I think."

Loki struggled to raise his head again, eliciting another groan. A heavy face with white whiskers floated before him. "My boy, are you able to sit up?"

A hand slipped beneath his back and pushed. He allowed it to raise him until he was sitting with his head in his hands. He felt fingers at the back of his head and he winced.

"She caught you a right good one, the wench."

Loki felt bile rising in his throat, grateful that he hadn't already eaten, "I feel sick."

"Basin, Col," the stranger called.

A ceramic bowl was set before him just in time to catch the contents of his stomach, as meager as they were.

"That'll be from the blow to the head, I'll warrant ye." Colum turned away, "Ah I should've made tracks outside, I cannot endure watching someone purge themselves."

The stranger laughed, "What a woman you are, Col, get the man a cup of water from the well."

Loki raised his head and watched Colum trot out the door of the cottage, then tried to take in his surroundings. The stranger was a short rotund man with a ruddy complexion, watery blue eyes, long silver hair done in a ponytail at his back and a long white beard. He wore a wide tunic with a loosely done rope belt about where his waist should have been, a pair of leather breeches and tall boots. He seemed to be waiting for Colum to return with the water. Another wave of nausea caught him and he retched again. The stranger picked up his hand and wrapped his fingers around the cup, "There, drink that, rinse your mouth." The water was shocking cold but sweet. He put the cup on the floor and pushed the basin from in front of him, then made an effort to stand.

Colum caught him as he pitched forward, "Boyo, ye might want to stay closer to the floor."

The stranger gestured towards a small cot, "Deposit him right here, I will tend to him." He made to unfasten the scabbard at Loki's waist but Loki shoved his hand away. "There now, son, I'll not take it from you. I only wish to set it on the ground so that you might be a bit more comfortable when you lie down." He made another attempt, Loki letting him loosen the belt and remove the scabbard from him. The stranger lifted Loki's legs and set them on the cot, his head sinking to a pillow though the pain pinched again as he moved to make himself more comfortable.

"Ye will have to watch him. I have seen greater men stricken so only to fall asleep forever."

The stranger stopped in the middle of removing Loki's boots. "Is he not of this realm already?"

Colum chuckled, "Ah no, he is like ye, Chris."

"An outlander? What brings him here to this realm?"

Colum patted Chris's back, "What brought ye here? Love was it?"

Chris gave the tall dark stranger the once over, "The poor boy then. Leave him with me and I will set him straight, maybe for him there's hope."

"As there was for ye, I'll not hold my breath."

Colum patted him once more, "I'll see ye in town, me portly friend."

Chris watched him climb into his wagon and head off back down the path towards the village, then he turned to Loki who had closed his eyes, an arm slung over his face.

"It would seem I will have my work cut out for me." He sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

The throbbing inside his head had subsided enough for him to sit up without feeling violently ill. The man, he'd discovered was named Christopher Wallace "Of the Hempstead Wallaces" had kept up such a din half the night so that he could scarce sleep, seeming clumsy until he had begged for peace to rest and Chris had explained that a head wound often led to worse things if one were to fall asleep under its spell.

"Worse things?"

"As in death for you, if one is to believed in his tall tales."

Death, he was sure now that it was all that separated him from Eidra, the only thing keeping them apart. He was certain she would know him when he was the same as she.

It was to this purpose that he awoke in the wee hours that next morning, rose from the bed listening for the the heavy dream-filled breathing of his keeper, retrieved his scabbard carefully from the hardwood floor and set off through the cottage door.

Christopher heard the scrape of the door against the lintel and opened his eyes, peering into the dim firelit room. Try as he could, he couldn't make out his guest in his bed and so hauled himself up from the cot on the other side of the room. As he neared the bed, he noticed it was empty. He yawned and stretched.

"Probably gone to relieve himself."

He happened to look to the floor then and noticed that scabbard he'd lain on the floor beside the bed was gone. He looked towards the door. "Hell and be damned."

The sun was painting a thin line of light across the horizon. He stood atop a hillock a short way from the little cottage he'd been brought to, drew his short sword from his scabbard and knelt on the ground. He dug the hilt firmly into the ground, rested the point at his stomach and began to recite the prayer of the dead

"Lo, gjør Det jeg ser min far  
Lo, gjør Det jeg ser min mor og  
Mine brødre og mine søstre  
Lo, gjør Det jeg ser en linje av mine folk tilbake til begynnelsen"...

It was in this position that Chris saw him silhouetted against the brightening dawn and started to run.

"Soon you shall know me again." Loki murmured, felt the tip of the blade prick the skin of his stomach just above his navel, heard great plodding footsteps and a hand at his shoulder as he was rocked backwards.

"Have you gone mad?"

Loki lost his grip on the sword and it fell to the ground with a metallic thud. He turned and glared at a bent over winded Chris.

"Mad it may seem but you know not what I have been through. I am doing what I should have done so long ago."

Chris held up his hand, "My boy, consider this. What do you hope to gain from this gruesome act?"

Loki picked his sword up from the ground, "Does it not stand to reason that she does not know me because I still live? If I sacrifice my life, I will be with her again." He repositioned it before him.

"In a manner of speaking," Chris drew in a deep breath, "But hear me out first, then think on it again. You say you hail from a place called Asgard, and you have never heard of Tír na nÓg?"

"Yes" Loki looked to the horizon which was now bright with the sun.

Chris stood beside him now, "When you shuffle off this mortal coil, where shall you waken in the next world?"

Loki paused, "Helheim, Valhalla for a warrior lucky enough to die in battle though the only battle here is for peace and happiness."

Chris nodded, "You mean you will not waken on the shores of Tír na nÓg?" He looked about the landscape, "Upon which Eidra now stands?"

Loki sat back on his heels then, "Speak plainer, old man."

Chris struggled to drop down to one knee beside Loki, "I will say this, come back to the cottage and I will fix you a hearty meal, find you a clean change of clothes. Then we will have a proper discussion and if after all is said and done, you still wish to fall upon your sword, why I shall give you a good and proper push if you like."

The hen clucked and cackled indignantly as Chris rooted around beneath it. "Ah stop your bellyaching little mother, you've plenty of eggs left to lay." He took two eggs from beneath the hen, turned and handed them to Loki who was standing behind him, reached back underneath and removed three more. He patted the hen on her mottled brown head, "Thank you little mother." and waved Loki towards the cottage.

Loki sat in a high backed chair staring into the fire while Chris stoked it, then pulled down a pan from a pot rack over the small table beside the fireplace.

"You see, boy, if you were to take your life, that's a sin. An abomination. You would most certainly not come here. Your lady love would be lost forever to you. Trust me, I too have pondered it a thousand times over, the sweet release of all your worldly troubles. But knowing what I know now, that the spirit continues, yes, and it even returns to earth in one form or another, I shall bide my time."

Chris took a white ceramic covered dish and untopped it, taking a knife and carving a good chunk of butter from its depths, dropped the knob into the pan and set the pan on a spider beside the fire. He then walked to a little hutch in a corner beside the cottage door and pulled down two plates. He'd taken a length of sausages and a few potatoes from the storehouse on the way back to the cottage, and these he set to slicing upon one of the plates.

"Your lady came here quite unexpectedly. She is what the more permanent residents of Tír na nÓg considered between worlds though I've never found out why. She does not remember a goodly chunk of her life, this you already guessed. Perhaps you could fill me in as to the why and wherefore of her story." He brought the plate of sliced potatoes and dropped them into the pan first where they sizzled in the hot butter, then he returned to the table to work with the sausages.

Loki kept his eyes on the fire, "What would you wish to know?"

"Well," Chris paused, knife in hand, "Who is she to you, is she wife? Lover?"

"We were not allowed to marry."

"Tragic, why?"

Loki's hands were fists, "Those who had say, my father, my..." He swallowed hard, "Brother, considered her beneath my station."

Chris nodded, carrying the dish of sausages over to the pan and sticking the potatoes with his knife to test them for doneness. "Not quite ready." He sat on a short stool before the fire with the plate in his lap. "And was she beneath your station?"

"She was my servant."

"Star-crossed lovers, tell me have you ever read Shakespeare?"

Loki stared at him, "Who?"

Chris smiled, "Never mind, perhaps one day I shall introduce you to his works. So two lovers, not allowed to marry. I'm following you so far. Then what happened?"

Loki clenched his teeth together, it was so hard to relive it in his mind though he'd been doing so ever since that day in Alfheim, "She bore me a child. A daughter, stillborn."

"Ah I'm ever so sorry, and a bit confused. Your lady did not bring a child with her as is the norm when a mother and child pass on."

Loki sat forward in the chair, "I too looked for my child when I arrived but did not see her."

Chris tested the potatoes again and nodding, slid the sausages into the pan.

"Do you supposed the child may have lived?"

Loki shook his head, "The child had passed on, she had no breath in her, her heart did not beat. She was buried in the forest outside of Alfheim."

Chris stood, grabbed the eggs, deposited them in the fold of his tunic, and returned to the stool, "And you buried her?"

"I did not. My brother ordered my houseboy, Silas to do so."

"So you never actually saw the child into the ground."

Loki glanced at Chris who was staring at him, seeming to wait for a revelation.

"Are you asking me to believe that the child was, what? Secreted away? Hidden?" He paused then, fingers of ice sliding down his spine, gooseflesh on his arms as he recalled in the early days before Helgi turned her back on him, the baby, her niece. Her dark hair, her sparkling blue eyes, the way she toddled after him, Helgi always bringing her to him, fostering the relationship.

"The gods wept." He whispered, put his hands to his face.

Chris reached out a hand and patted him on the arm, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to make you ponder such terrible things."

"No," Loki covered his hand with his own. "The fault is mine, the whole of it all is my fault."

Chris turned the sausages and, making room in the pan, cracked the eggs in one half, one at a time. "But it still leaves the mystery of why she is here now in her present state. Tell me though it be painful, how did she meet her death?"

He clasped his hands together on his lap, stared at them, "Because she was half Alfari half human, she was never supposed to know man, nor bear children."

"The one goes with the other, yes, continue." Chris eased the edges of the eggs from the pan and rose from the stool to fetch a cloth for the pan.

"That she did both broke sacred law in Alfheim..." He looked towards the ceiling and sighed, "And she was put to death."

Chris stopped halfway to the fire, cloth in hand, mouth hung open in disbelief, "For doing what a woman was made for? For giving the most beautiful gift in all creation, life? For this she was put to death?"

Loki could only nod. He had never wished harder for strong mead than he did now.

Chris had picked up the pan and transferred it to the table. "Come, sit and eat."

After a pause, he joined Chris at the table. "After Eidra's passing, I lost my mind, my self-control, and was imprisoned beneath the palace I had once called home."

Chris set two mugs on the table and a jug of hard cider, "Imprisoned by whom?"

"My father, Odin. It was for my own good, the good of those who knew me."

Chris uncorked the jug and poured the cider, "A bad sort were you?"

He picked up a piece of sausage and eyed it, "Worse than bad, insane."

"How does one come back from such a far trip afield?"

Loki fixed him with a stare, "They do not. They continue on until their life is used up, until the only escape left is what I wished to accomplish this morning."

Chris reached over and patted his hand, "Now shall I tell you my sorry tale?"

Loki sat forward, picked up another piece of sausage and took a bite of it, " 'Tis only fair."

He smiled, took a long draught of cider, "That woman in the cottage with your intended? The fair plump lady with graying hair and sparking brown eyes, of middling age?"

"I regret to tell you that though I noticed two women there in the cottage with Eidra, I paid little attention to either of them. You ken, do you not?"

Chris nodded, "Of course, trust me though...she was there, she took Eidra in when she arrived here. The woman's name is Sally, and she is, or was, my wife."

Loki tilted his head, "Why are you not with her at the cottage?"

Chris turned the mug in his hands, "Well, my boy, in a manner of speaking, she too is between worlds. She is half Sidhe half human."

"Sidhe?"

"Ah." Chris poured more cider, "Of the fairy folk,"

Loki's face seemed to brighten, "As Eidra is of the light elves."

"Is she indeed? It is beginning to make sense." Chris offered the jug of cider again to Loki who held up his mug for him to refill.

"Well I met my dear Sally in the year seventeen hundred and eighty two, anno domini. I was a young lad newly arrived in Tralee to be apprenticed to my Uncle Charles as a baker. 'Twas hard work but I was given an occasional afternoon off and I would wander the countryside on horseback, learning the land and the people, in my pack a hunk of cheese and a loaf of bread for a fine repast. It was upon one of these idylls that I came upon a young maid in a clearing." He stopped to clear his throat, wipe his eye,

"She was in a fine mess, her back to a tree, her front at a rabid fox. She was trying to kick at it with her dainty little foot, ah I can see it still. The fox had nearly taken a bite of her leg once or twice before I could get down from my horse and discharge the poor wretch with my pistol...the fox not the maiden."

Loki chuckled and nodded, " It would be a short story indeed had you meant the other way around."

"Indeed, well she thanked me over and over. We fell to talking, I shared my meal with her. She loved the good cheese and I told her that 'twas from my uncle's herd of Herefordshires whereupon I promised to bring her a goodly chunk the next day if she were to meet me at the same clearing."

"And was she there?" Loki leaned his arms on the table, picking at the remains of his meal.

Chris looked out the front door of the cottage, "She was, that day, the next and the next after that. Pretty soon I was courting her regularly. Her mother and stepfather lived the next town over from Tralee and I asked her to marry me a year to the day I had saved her from the fox."

"She accepted."

"No." Chris laughed aloud, "There's the rub, her parents forbade it, they were nobility and thought I was beneath them. Do you see the providence of our meeting, my boy?"

"But you said she was your wife." Loki took the jug and poured another mug of cider.

"She was, she ran off from her parents house. We were married despite their protests and they disowned her." He shook his head, "It broke her heart but she was happy with me, we were happy together. I took over my uncle's bakery when he passed on and we did well for ourselves, though we were never able to have any children. It made her unbearably sad."

"Had Eidra and myself been allowed even a small measure of the happiness you had, even had we no children, I could have been entirely content." Loki stared into the contents of his mug.

"Ah but all good things come to an end, or must it seems. One evening soon after Shrovetide, a regal, but elderly lady arrived at our doorstep. It was Sally's mother, she informed her that her stepfather had passed on, still heartbroken that Sally had eloped with a baker's apprentice and then and there in the pouring rain of a cold, dark eve, did she curse her daughter in this life and the next. Sally fell down in a fit of tears when she left, informing me after all the years we'd had together, that her mother was of the Sidhe."

"Thus the curse had meaning."

Chris nodded, "Meaning indeed. Within a year Sally was dead and I pined for my fair maiden so that I could no longer think, no longer make my way in the world. I became a shell of my former self, sold my shop and set out wandering the countryside as I had in my younger days though it warn't as easy as it had been forty years hence. In the darkest pit of my despair, I returned to the clearing where I had met my Sally and was met by a young man. He knew me though I had never met him and he told me that my Sally was here on the island of Tír na nÓg, and that she was as you called it, in between worlds, dead but not beyond saving because of the curse and that I could travel to the island to see her." Chris paused, corked the jug of cider and rose to replace it upon a shelf of the hutch.

"I asked why he would tell me of this and he replied that he was Sally's father. Of course I was an old man then, as you see me now, and I straight away made to drive the man off, thinking him mad but he said it was true, that her mother, a Sidhe had fallen in love with him though she was promised to another man as a favor to his family. They shared a night of passion and in return, she had bestowed upon him the enchantment of the ageless. They would still meet though she continued to age and she had told him of the curse she had placed on their daughter in a fit of grief. He told me that he wished to see his daughter redeemed, the curse dissolved so that Sally's mother could die in peace."

Here Chris sighed, "He showed me the way to the island, where I was to sail, what I was to say when I saw the mists surrounding the shores and I made land a day after I set off from Dingle. However when I found her in the village, I was party to nearly the same reaction as you received. I tried many a time to convince her that I was her husband, to no avail. She arrived at the point where she would speak to me, be civil but refused to believe I was who I claimed to be. Therefore I decided to settle down on my little patch to farm and await the end of my days. And here I still sit frozen in time, alone." A tear appeared in the corner of one eye but he quickly wiped it away. "What say you to my sad tale?"

Loki had been caught up in the story, he blinked once or twice. "I say if you had no success, why would you choose to live?"

Chris clapped his hands together, "Because I refuse to give up hope. I refuse to choose a life in Hell. I would rather stay here, near to Sally until one day she decides to see me for who I am, but for you there may be more hope than for me."

He stood from the table, walked to a small wardrobe beneath a set of cross cut log stairs leading to the loft and withdrew a tunic and breeches. "I fear you will need to find clothes more to your size." He held up the tunic before Loki and moved it a bit, "This will do for now..." He held the breeches up and shook his head, "You would go to town with them around your ankles. You will have to make do with the ones you came with for now."

Loki held up his hand, "I have a change in my pack."

Chris set his hands upon his hips, "Well boy, go to the well and get washed up, change, and I will take you into the village to visit a friend. He is a Sidhe, one of the most powerful mages in the whole of

Tír na nÓg. He will tell you what must be done about your lady fair. Go now get a move on," He stroked his chin, "That is unless you still wish to finish your chore from this morning."

Loki looked at him, a slow grin stealing to his face, "If there be hope, I will still my sword for now."

Chris returned the grin, "There's a lad, now go on with you, the sun is approaching the midday hour."

As Loki left the cottage, Chris's grin slipped and he looked to the ceiling, "Please, let this poor boy have a sight more luck than what you afforded me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chris had taken two horses out of the pen behind his cottage and was bringing them around to the door as Loki stepped out into the midday sun in a fresh set of clothes, his long hair pushed back behind his ears but otherwise left loose at his neck. He had decided to strap on his scabbard, reasoning that going into an unknown situation unarmed was playing the fool.

As the horses trotted along the road to the village, he watched the little cottages drop by the wayside again and he turned to Chris. "These people along the road, these houses, they live within the realm of Tír na nÓg?"

"Yes of course."

"But they seem as normal peasant folk, farming, working. Is that what your idea of Valhalla would be?"

"Ah, the afterlife, well as my friend has often told me, our afterlives mirror our life. If tending the home and hearth gave you comfort in life, then it will do so in the next world. Thus the village you saw. Life continues there too, of a sort. It is sweeter in music, in drink, in food than ever it was outside the ether, but still it goes on. In fact, to celebrate Mabon this coming week, they will have a feasting and a reel. You should attend with me."

"Mabon? We celebrate it too in Asgard." Loki said, wonder in his voice.

Chris turned to him, "Ah then we are not so far apart in this world are we. No my friend, life goes on,"

They reached the village limits and as before, life seemed bustling, happy. If he had wandered here on his own, he would never have imagined it to be anything but a waypoint on his journey. They passed the cottage where he'd seen Eidra. The door was open, smoke rising from the chimney and voices coming from inside but he knew now not to approach. There would be another time. They kept through the village until they reached a larger cottage on the other end of town. It looked well kept, its stark white exterior seemed freshly painted. Chris dismounted, tying his horse to a hitching post a little ways from the front door and Loki followed suit. Chris waved him over.

"This man is very powerful, one of the Sidhe, his magic is beyond any I have witnessed here or elsewhere. I only ask that you be respectful."

Loki gave him a curious look, "Have I been anything but since you have met me?"

Chris glanced towards the cottage, "Nay but it is always well and good to remind a friend and save being chid later."

Loki followed Chris up the flagstone walk to the front door. Chris lifted the large iron ring and rapped it against the wood, stood back waiting until a short stocky woman in a long blue cotton dress with straight brown hair done up in a bun, swung open the door and stared at them. "Ah Chris, have ye come to see Fin?"

Chris smiled, took the woman's hand and bussed it generously. "Mistress Tania, it is so lovely to see you again. I am indeed here to see Fin, I have a visitor with me who is greatly in need of his wisdom."

Tania showed them into a sitting area by a great fireplace and bade them sit down by the fire on a short settee upholstered in gold brocade to contrast its dark wood frame.

"Tis getting colder by the day."

Chris nodded to her as she left the room and then turned to Loki, "She's been sweet on me for years. A fine woman and all, but not as fine as my Sally, I'll warrant."

She had inserted the needle into the heel of the sock in preparation to draw it through when the tap on her shoulder startled her. She turned around in her chair before the fire with her pricked index finger in her mouth. It was Sally.

"Oh Sal, you never cease to sneak up on me!"

"I am sorry me pet, but I need to tell ye what I just spied a-riding into town." She whispered, fairly bouncing up and down with excitement, her apron in a bunch between her hands. "Go on, guess."

Eidra smiled as she pulled the needle through the fabric of the sock she was mending, "A horse with no rider?"

"No,"

"A cat riding a horse?"

"No, Eidra..."

"A horse riding a cat, then?"

"Now that's just silly. I am serious, stop yer fooling and guess."

Eidra sighed, "I confess I have not the slightest idea."

Sally shook her shoulder, "The dark stranger what manhandled ye, the one ye drove from the cottage and cold cocked on the head?"

Eidra rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "What of him?"

"Ye'll never guess who he was in company with."

Eidra stopped her darning and set the sock with its darning egg shoved into the heel, upon her lap and rubbed her eyes, "Do tell me Sally, please, I grow tired of this game today."

Sally stood tall, hands on her hips, "I beg yer pardon, yer highness. I shan't trouble ye further." She made to return to her chore, churning the butter in the storeroom.

"Sally," Eidra called, "Do not leave me guessing."

Sally at once turned back, "I saw with me own eyes, the stranger riding beside none other than Christopher Wallace."

Eidra glanced out the open front door of the cottage expecting them to be standing there as if saying their names could conjure them forth. "Why do I sense that is a bad thing?"

"As do I."

Eidra took her sewing and stood, walked to the doorway and looked up and down the road leading through the center of the village. "Where were they headed do you think?"

Sally shrugged, "They kept going right out of town. Maybe they decided to leave and I can finally have some peace."

Eidra snorted, "We shall sooner see pigs fly."

Sally laughed and Eidra gave her a thin smile which soon dwindled to a frown, "I fear I have not seen the last of that stranger."

As they waited, Loki gazed around the room. Whoever lived here was well to do, he would have assumed the man was a nobleman had he to venture a guess. Above the fireplace mantel hung a large painted portrait of a handsome man and a beautiful woman dressed in vibrant brocades and silks before an open window, the scene behind them a bucolic landscape of rolling green hills and perfect sky dotted with clouds. The walls were painted the color of butter and the furniture surrounding them looked exceeding fine. A pair of wingback chairs that matched the settee upon which they now sat, faced them. Behind the chairs stood a music stand with sheets of music upon it, a fiddle on its side holding the sheets onto the stand.

A large ornately carved cabinet looking to be made of ebony dominated half of the wall opposite the fireplace. The handles and workings shown warm gold and he had to admit he was curious as to what secrets such a fine piece held.

A tall man came sailing into the room, his hand outstretched to Chris, interrupting Loki's assessment. "Christopher, how fare ye?"

He was more than handsome, he was beautiful if man could be called such. He had long striking red hair pulled back from his face with a gold knotwork clip, his green eyes were like two emeralds in the sun. His complexion was fair, not too ruddy, he had a wide smile and a regal countenance. His robes were done in rich dark green and gold needlework which made Loki wish he had brought his own court dress. He felt like a peasant when Fin's eyes fell on him. Loki stood and shook his hand.

"And you brought a guest with you."

"My name is Loki." He bowed slightly.

"Loki? Why does the dark prince of Asgard now stand in my cottage?"

Chris turned to look at Fin then back to Loki, "You know him?"

Fin smiled, gave Loki a look, "I know of him, I confess I have never met him, but I have heard tales."

He gestured for Loki to be seated again and he took one of the wing back chairs across from them. "So I ask again, what do one of the Aesir wish with Fin of the Sidhe?"

"Aesir?" Chris looked from Loki to Fin.

"My dear friend, learned though you may be in the kitchen, you are but a simple soul and for that do I love you. Loki hails from a city of gods."

Loki shifted in his seat, sent out a silent prayer that Fin would say nothing further about him.

Chris smiled then, "Ah that old chestnut. You know well my opinion on such things, Fin."

Fin slapped his elegant hands on his knee and laughed aloud, turned his attention to Loki, "Christopher is an enigma, a riddle if you will, wrapped within an enigma. Here he sits on an enchanted island in an afterworld inhabited by Sidhe, and spirits and when confronted with a mage far more powerful than I, he still believes."

"Believes in what?" Loki looked to Chris who had turned a bright pink.

"Christopher is a Christian, he believes in one God. You shall have to ask him to let you see his holy book. He believes that one God made all this. " he made a grand sweeping gesture with his arms. "I could say that one of the gods sits beside him but he will never believe in such things."

Chris shrugged, " 'Tis my belief, do I chide you for yours, Fin?"

Fin shook his head, "Ah but you do believe in me, do you not?"

Chris crossed his arms before him, "That is neither here nor there. Would you have me disbelieve my own eyes?"

"No, friend, I pray you will always believe in me though I fear I will not pray to your god. Now tell me Loki, why are you here?"

Loki searched for the way to begin but with gentle prodding from Chris, managed to tell his tale of how he had loved and lost Eidra, his madness, his despair and the fateful visit from Astrid which had launched him on his quest.

"So you seek to right a wrong, be reunited with Eidra. Is she not the woman who came to stay with Sally, Chris?"

Chris nodded, "She is that."

"Well," Fin sighed, "It is a bit complicated. When she wandered into the village, she was confused. I knew immediately that she dwelt between worlds. She was neither living nor dead. She did not know how she came to be here but Sally took her in, a kindred soul, for want of a better word, and now, having listened to your story, I have gleaned much more about her plight. She dwells between worlds for more than one reason. I believe Freyr acted in error, that things were kept from him or he would not have made such a decision, therefore her death was an indignation, a rebuff to nature and must be atoned for. The other reason holds much deeper meaning, she possess but half her soul, the other half must be contained somewhere, in an object, a jar or some other possession she had, this she does not know of, the object, something of great power, once in her possession, was imbued with half of her essence. This is a vital part of her restoration, for she can be restored."

Loki leaned forward on the settee, trembling, "Restored? Given life again? Pray tell me you do not jest."

Fin shook his head, his face solemn, "The other part of the equation lies outside this realm but your first hardest task lies ahead. She must be reunited with her mortal remains for the circle to be completed."

Loki stood then, "That is all I must do? Bring her mortal remains here? That is the part of the equation that is missing?"

Fin pursed his lips together, "No there is more, you cannot bring her remains here, she must go to where she lies, and she must go willingly, you cannot force her."

Loki sat back down, heavy on the settee, "She is not the person I knew in life, she is.." he searched for the word.

"Fiery?" Chris offered.

"Yes, and more." Loki looked at Fin, searching for the answer in his eyes.

Fin sat back in the chair and templed his hands beneath his chin, "We are shaped by the experiences of our lives, we live by those beliefs, tenets, but when we come here to dwell, we are stripped to the essence of our soul. Were it not for what she experienced in her life, she may have grown to be a proud, fierce woman, this is the person you see now."

"But why does she not know me?"

"Her knowledge of you clearly lies with the other half of her soul. When she is made whole again then will she remember. But as I said, first things first. You must apologize for your abrupt first encounter and start anew."

"Start anew?" Loki put his head in his hands, "And what if she refuses to accept my apology? Refuses to believe what I say? Refuses to leave with me?"

"Then you will have failed." Fin stood from his chair, "Chris can tell you all about that though his predicament calls for something much different than yours." Fin then smiled again. "Do not fear, your lives are intertwined, you have found one another before, you will again, if not in this world then the next."

Chris made a cutting motion across his neck, "Ah better to find her in this world."

Fin nodded, "Indeed. If you can make her see the virtue in your heart, make her trust you, believe in you as she must have so long ago. If then she is willing to follow you from this world, come to me and I will give you the remaining piece of the puzzle, the one other thing that will close the circle."

Chris clapped Loki on the back, " 'Twould seem you have your work cut out for you my boy."


	5. Chapter 5

It was a somber ride back to Chris's cottage.

"What should I do, Chris?" Loki put his hand at the back of his neck, "How do I start anew with her, like Fin said?"

Chris looked over at him, "Why I would suppose you woo her, boy. Court her."

"How?" Loki slapped the pommel of his saddle.

"Simple, my boy. Go to her door, knock on it. That is a beginning."

Loki was silent.

"Used to having women fall at your feet?"

"At my command."

Chris bit his lip, "And now you've nothing to do for it but to mingle with commoners, you do have a choice, you know."

"What would that be?" He grumbled.

"You could return home and forget about her."

Loki turned and glared at him, "You know that is no choice, to return alone."

They were back at the cottage, at the paddock. Chris led the horses into the small stable. "Grab the pitchfork boy, and toss them over some hay will you?"

Loki took the pitchfork leaning against the paddock fence and dug it into the mound of hay beside it. "I simply tell you, I do not know how to win her over."

Chris grunted as he leaned over and undid the strap beneath the horse's belly, "Then now would be a good time to learn. Get up tomorrow morning, clean shaven, well groomed, be on her doorstep early and offer to help her with chores."

Loki leaned on the paddock fence, "This is going to be impossible."

Chris handed one saddle over the fence to Loki, "Yes indeed. And get to know the village people, win them over. It is sometimes hard to stand firm when there are others to push you forward."

Chris pushed through the paddock gate with the other saddle in hand, "And be prepared to fail many times over before you win the day."

"I am not sure I shall."

"Neither am I but I say keep trying."

Loki shook his head, "First thing in the morning?"

Eidra squatted before the fire, working the coals over to start them blazing. She shivered. She hated the cold drear of autumn. The sound of horses hooves stopping outside her door made her stand up. The knock came just as she touched the handle of the door. She opened it up to find the stranger standing there smiling at her and she shut it again. Sally was in the storeroom fetching a milk pail and she trotted out, "What was that?"

Eidra was standing, her hands at her mouth when the second knock came. Sally stared at her, "Eidra who is at the door?"

Eidra shook her head and Sally clucked her tongue, "Alright I'll open it then."

Sally swung it open, "Who is..."

Loki sailed past her into the house where Eidra stood eyes narrowed, hand on the poker for the fireplace. "Is it customary to be treated so rudely when visiting one's house?"

"Only if one has been sent packing from the self same house once before." Eidra's hand tightened on the handle of the poker.

Loki sighed, cleared his throat, "Eidra, I wish to apologize for my actions when I first met you again, first..." He rubbed his forehead, irritated that he felt like a bumbling fool, "I have come to inform you that I am at your service." He bowed with a flourish.

Sally stared bug-eyed at the two of them as Eidra drew the poker out of the stand. "If you be at my service, I require this of you, that your feet carry you from my doorstep with all due haste."

He forced his hands to remain limp, not to curl into fists, not to reach out and grab her by the bodice and shake her. "I am here to help you, to make amends for my actions."

She took a step towards him, hoping she looked menacing enough, "You have made your amends, I forgive you now if that assuage you, get out of our house."

Loki looked down at the floor, "Eidra, please, I..." his hands flew to the top of his head and impulsively she raised the poker, "If you would only listen to me."

"I have been and you have wasted my time long enough, If you do not leave, I will thrash you again, make no mistake." She shook the poker for good measure.

Loki looked at Sally then back to Eidra, bowed once more, turned on his heel and walked out the door.

Sally ran to the front window and peered out. Loki stood by the side of his horse, forehead pressed against the side of the saddle, his eyes closed.

"Ye were a bit harsh with him, Eidra."

Eidra put the poker back in its stand, "Maybe now he will ken that I wish him to stay away."

Sally stared into the bottom of the pail, "I thought it was polite of him to apologize."

"Yes," She knelt down again before the fire, heard the clop of hooves as he rode away, "and I accepted it. Now let us get on with the day."

Sally shrugged and walked out the door on her way to the barn, leaving Eidra to sink back on her heels, rubbing her temples. There was something vaguely familiar about him though she was loathe to admit it. She shook her head to clear the thought from her mind and picked up the fan to raise the flames.

That next morning, there came a knock on the door as Eidra was taking the pails from Sally to head to the barn to milk. She gave her a wry smile, "It had better not be." She muttered.

Sure enough, the stranger was standing there. He bowed, "I did not introduce myself the morning hence, forgive me again. My name is Loki of Asgard."

She nearly dropped the pail on her toes. She knew the name. She had heard her father speak of Asgard, of the princes, one fair and beautiful, one dark and cruel, though not being allowed at court, she had never laid eyes on them. She shuddered. There was no possible reason that the Dark Prince should be here on her doorstep.

"You hail from Asgard?"

The stranger's eyes lit up, "Yes, do you remember it?"

Eidra laughed, "I never traveled to Asgard, my father would not allow me to come with him on excursions. I was made to stay home."

"Eidra, you once lived there. Do you not remember anything?"

The stranger was starting to talk nonsense again, she shoved her way past him and out the door, he following her towards the barn, "Very well, we have had our introductions, now good day."

"You remember nothing? Helgi? Silas, he has become a royal guard now."

All at once, she whirled around, took the pail and threw it at him though she missed pitifully, "I have never set foot in the kingdom of Asgard and I never shall. You ramble like you have lost your mind which it seems you have. Get away from me!"

The stranger seemed to falter, she swore she could see tears standing in his eyes and she looked away, "Now I bid you good day."

He bent down, picked up the pail and handed it to her. She took it from him, lightning quick and without another word, he headed back up the short path to the cottage. She watched him go. "Loki, what a poor namesake to have."

"You must keep at her."

Chris glanced at Loki who was sitting on the floor of his cottage before the fireplace, head between his knees, hands locked behind his neck.

"It is futile."

"Most likely," Chris stood behind Loki, put his hands underneath his arms and hefted him up until he rose from the floor. "But you must learn to accept the fact that the only way to make with work is through perseverance and patience." Chris steered him to the table and sat him in a chair

Loki chuckled ruefully, "Perseverance I have aplenty, patience I am sorely lacking in."

Chris patted him on the shoulder, "And thus your lessons begin."

So it was each day, he would ride to the village to appear at her door with the dawn and each day she would rebuff him in a rather abrupt manner. Early one morning, she was late in getting up. When she opened her front door, Loki had fallen into the cottage. He had sat down upon the doorstep to wait for her and had nodded off. She had yelled at him for making her look like a fool in front of the whole village, told him once again to leave and had slammed the door shut only to find Sally doubled over with laughter.

"I do not see the humor in this." She threw open the drapes to let the gray light into the room.

"Oh Eidra," Sally had cried, "Ye have a heart of stone! Take pity on him if he returns on the morrow."

"Pity? Why does he not pity me and leave me alone? Answer me that?" She snatched the broom beside the front door and began to sweep the mud back out over the doorstep back into the yard. "And you have not much to say, why do you not pity poor Christopher?"

"He is an old fool is why. What do I want with an old fool?I would rather have a young man such as yers."

"Ah," She pointed the broom handle at Sally, "But there is the rub, I do not have a young man. I have a dolt, a deaf dolt at that."

Sally took her cloak down from a peg by the door and put a wide rimmed basket over her arm, "I am going to fetch eggs and pray to the gods to deliver that poor man from yer wrath."

But the next morning, her prayers seemed to have gone unanswered as he was there with an ever eager look in his eyes waiting for Eidra just as she stepped out into a cold misting rain.

"Pull your hood up, you look like a drowned rat." She grumbled at him, a task he set to immediately.

"You waste so much time each day pestering me, could it not be put to better use?" She walked, a rapid gait down the path behind the cottage to the barn, Loki close behind her, encouraged that she had not at once rebuffed him as she had been for nearly a week. He stood silhouetted in the barn doorway,

"Let me help you, then my time shall be put to good use."

She turned to him then and thrust the pail into his hands, "Very well then, milk Corrine."

Loki fidgeted with the pail, "Who?"

She gestured across the barn to a stall where stood a large Herefordshire cow who turned her head to regard them both with large brown eyes, her tail twitching once. Eidra knew she was nervous with this unfamiliar presence. Eidra approached Corrine and pulled a milking stool from the edge of the stall, seating it beside her left flank.

"I do not know.." His words trailed off as he locked eyes with the cow who summarily dismissed him by returning to the bale of hay before her.

"And now I must be teacher as well? Of what good are you as a helpmate if you know not how to do anything?"

He frowned, looking like a petulant child, "I had no reason to learn."

"Well faith you have need to now." She waved at the short stool. "Sit down."

He sat on the stool, his long legs bent nearly to his chest, and peered beneath the cow at the great udder hanging there. She shook her head.

"Cross your legs at the ankles and let them relax or you shall never reach."

He did as he was told.

"Now slide the pail beneath her udder, like that, yes." He looked up at her, waiting.

"And this is how you milk a cow?"

She rolled her eyes and knelt beside him in the hay, pressed her cheek against Corrine's side and reached beneath her, finding two teats with her hands, "Now watch me, use your thumb and first finger, squeeze the top of the teat and follow the motion all the way down with the rest of your fingers, it will force the milk down into the pail, not too tight, be gentle." The milk began to stream into the pail with a deep watery hiss.

He was mesmerized by her, it seemed as if not five season had gone by since he last looked upon her but a mere fraction of a moment. He could smell the wet wool of her cloak, underneath it, the scent of her damp hair, her cornflower blue eyes trained on Corrine's head, cheeks flushed with effort and he had a maddening urge just to wrap one chestnut curl of her hair around his finger.

"There now." She leaned back on her heels and looked up at him, breaking his reverie. "You try it." She stood and wiped her hands on her brown dress.

"Try what?" He tilted his head and she tried to gauge if he was being serious or not.

"What I just did, You were paying attention, were you not?" Loki stared again at the udder hanging before him and nodded.

"Then get to it, Brenna is next."

The name prickled at his subconscious but Eidra chided him again, "You are no help at all."

He squared his shoulders then, leaned forward, craning his neck backwards to avoid touching the cow's side.

"Lean your forehead against her or you will not be comfortable."

He pressed his brow to Corrine's side, reached beneath her, grabbed two teats and suddenly found himself backwards off the stool, the pail having been kicked by a startled Corrine to the other side of the stall.

Eidra had her hands to her mouth and she was biting her tongue so hard it hurt. When he glanced up at her, indignation plain upon his face, she had to take a deep breath or burst out laughing.

"Now," She could hear the mirth in her voice and it became harder to speak, she had to take another deep breath. "Get back up on the stool but do not touch her."

He uprighted the stool with a bang and reseated himself, "Ignorant cow."

She knelt back down beside him and took two teats in her hands, "Now put your hands atop mine."

Loki's mouth felt dry, his palms had begun to sweat. Everything seemed to become brighter, louder. The soft rain on the thatch roof, the muted grinding as Corrine chewed her cud, Eidra's soft breathing.

"Well come on, it is already full daylight."

He leaned forward, put his hands over hers and nearly lost his balance at the contact, so tender, so sorely missed, but managed to steady himself, finally paying attention.

"See, gentle tugs, firm enough to make the milk come. Do not grab them as a man would."

He chuckled at her jibe and she slowly removed her hands.

"Now I shall grab the pail and reset it."

His heart was racing, his mouth set in a tight line as she repositioned the pail.

"Go ahead, try it again." her voice had become softer now. He leaned forward once more, bracing himself for Corrine's rebuttal but it never came. She side stepped a bit at the touch of his hands but otherwise was still. He started in downward strokes on her teats and at first nothing happened but on the third stroke, he heard the stream of milk hit the bottom of the pail and he smiled when she clapped her hands, "Very good!"

"But how shall I know when she is...empty?"

"When no more milk comes out, then you switch teats until you are out of udder."

She watched him a moment more. "Do not forget poor Brenna, she is full." She turned to exit the barn.

"Where are you going?" He cried, glancing at her.

She looked over her shoulder at him, "You wanted to help, then this is your chore. I shall be in the house."

He watched her disappear into the rain, sighed and continued on with the milking.

Sally was standing by the door when Eidra returned, "Where is he?"

Eidra took off her cloak and hung it on one of the pegs by the door. "He is milking the cows."

"Woman's work, ye've got him doing woman's work?"

Eidra nodded smugly, "Perhaps this shall turn him off of visiting us each morning."

Sally raised an eyebrow, "Or he shall enjoy it enough to continue."

When he'd brought her the full pail of milk after quite some time, bowed and left, she was inclined to believe he had indeed been put off, however he was at the door that morning and the next after that. It being always the same thing, he would do his chore and leave.

One morning as he rode through town, he observed that people were out and about the village. When he arrived at Eidra's cottage he noticed they had been up earlier than usual, the house a flurry of activity. Eidra was outside hanging a pale blue dress out to dry. He knocked on the door, taking the pail Sally held out to him with a nod, then walked around the back of the cottage and up to Eidra.

"Everyone is busy today."

She nodded, "There is a reel and a feast tonight. The village is going to turn out."

"Oh," He hefted his pail and started for the barn.

She took a handful of clothespins and another dress, bit her lip. The voice in her head was fairly screaming at her, _don't ask_, but she felt it rude not to do so. "Are you going?" She called after him.

"No."

She peeked around the dress she had just hung but he had already disappeared into the barn. She wanted to strangle him with the clothesline not because he had been rude but because she wanted to ask him why. She finally balled up the dress in her hand and fairly flung it in the basket at her feet, stomping into the barn and stopping by his side as he milked Corrine.

"Why are you not going?" Short and to the point.

"I do not dance." She had been given a short answer but she supposed it was warranted.

"Do you not know how?"

"I knew how to in Asgard, I have no knowledge of the dances here and as I am a stranger, I prefer to stay at the cottage. Christopher shall be there."

"Sally shall be delighted to hear it. As you are still a stranger, do you not think it wise to be properly introduced into the community?"

He was silent.

"Well?"

"It is neither the time nor the place to do so."

"And when, pray tell, is the proper time?" She crossed her arms, watching him milk, he had become quite good at it.

"Do not concern yourself with such things."

She clenched her hands upon her forearms, "I never said I was concerned. I was simply being polite."

Without another word, she spun around and tromped back to the clothesline, angry enough to kick the pail from in front of him. She hung the rest of her clothes on the line and returned to the house. When he came to the door with the milk pail, she made Sally get it from him, thus missing the smile he sent at her back as he bowed and left while she stood before the fireplace stirring sliced potatoes in a pan above the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris had begged and cajoled Loki to join him that evening in town but to no avail. He said he would stay at the cottage and so Chris set out alone for the village.

Eidra pulled her hair back from her face with a silver clip as she stood before the looking glass beside her bed. She pinched her cheeks for a bit of color and smoothed the skirt of her pale blue dress. She stepped into her dark blue slippers and walked out into the main room where Sally stood sporting a dark red dress with a tight fitting bodice and brown shoes. She had their cloaks in hand.

"Oooh Eidra, ye positively take my breath away, yer so lovely."

Eidra shook her head but smiled, "If you were to see in my village, there were a set of sisters who outshone everyone. They had courtiers lined up each day to woo them."

"They must've married well." Sally threw her cloak around her shoulders.

"No, they were the thinking ones, they never married, at least they hadn't the last time I saw them."

There came a knock on the door just as Eidra's hand touched the handle. She swung the door open to see Christopher standing in the doorway. She peered around behind him and Chris smirked.

"If you seek Loki, he will not be attending tonight's festivities." He bowed to them both.

"And glad of it I am, he pesters me so each day, I need a rest from him." Eidra whirled around, took Sally's arm and thrust her forward towards Chris. "It would seem that tonight is your turn."

Sally stomped her feet, "What is it, ye old fool?"

"I wished to accompany the loveliest lady in the village to a reel." He held out his arm. She was about to shove him out of the way when Eidra reached out and pinched her on the arm. "Now, Sally. Do not have a heart of stone, have pity on poor Chris."

Sally bristled at the mocking tone in Eidra's voice as she threw her words back at her and knew Eidra was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Very well, you may take my arm." She extended her elbow and with a backwards glare at Eidra, allowed him her arm. He clapped his hands together and daintly extended his own which she took.

Eidra shut the door behind her and they began to walk down the village lane to the Guild Hall.

The hall was already bustling with people and music by the time they arrived. Colum ran up to greet them. "Chris, where be yer lodger?"

Chris waved at him, "Ah he felt a bit out of place coming this evening. There will be other reels to be sure."

Colum shook his head, " 'Tis a pity, I had a bevy o' lasses waitin' on him."

Chris shrugged, "Tell them to keep waiting, one of these days he shall appear."

Colum scanned the room, "Ah, I hope so, I cannot keep them all entertained by meself."

"You usually do a fine job of trying, Colum." Eidra snapped but Colum only grinned.

"Thankee Ma'am." He patted Chris on the shoulder and drifted back into the crowd. Chris spied Fin on the dais with his fiddle. Joining him with a second fiddle were Cormac, a burly fellow with a shock of black hair and sparkling green eyes, dressed in a bulging blue tunic and tight breeches he looked ready to burst out of; he looked more suited to be wrestling with a giant tankard of mead than to be playing a fiddle with such sweet dexterity. A thin fellow, in contrast, Jaime with his long red hair, eyes so pale blue they seemed nearly white, and a patch of whiskers on his chin in a too big green tunic and brightly colored kilt, kept perfect time with a bodhrán. The middle of the hall was filled with couples dancing and laughing. The din was wonderfully heady.

Chris let loose of Sally and removed her cloak for her, draping it over his arm with his own. He held out his arm for Eidra's cloak but noticed she paid him no attention. She was scanning the room.

"Eidra, I shall take your cloak and set it on a chair." He watched as she drew her cloak from her shoulders, "Are you looking for someone special, my dear?"

Eidra fixed him with a stare, "I am looking for people I know, trust me, I am not looking for the dolt. You said he would not be here."

Chris shrugged, "I did that, but I have found frequently that he does tend to change his mind."

He smiled as she kept looking towards the door thereafter each time it opened so often her head seemed on a swivel.

She accepted dances from Colum and Heath, even one from Chris though this only after she told Sally that if she were to dance with him then Sally must as well. She had to admit to herself that she was, if nothing else, fond of Chris. He did have an engaging manner and a pleasant attitude and she found herself relaxing as they whirled about.

"The boy talks about you incessantly," He said as they swung about the dance floor.

"What of it?"

"He is a fine temperate man, is he not?"

Eidra let him twirl her around, "I know not, he has never raised his voice to me but I seldom let him engage me in conversation ere he begins to talk that nonsense again. I simple have no patience for his insane ramblings."

"Perhaps you should hear him out, then he might stop talking of it."

"You think so?"

"Oh I have no idea, my dear, but is it not worth a try?"

"You must hear it most often, I extend my condolences to you."

"Why, my dear Eidra, I enjoy his company immensely."

Eidra bowed at the end of the dance.

Chris then bowed to Sally, "Sally, my lovely lady, may I have the pleasure of this next dance?"

Sally rolled her eyes at him, "If it will please you enough to leave off me for a bit."

Eidra smiled as she watched them twirl around the dance floor. Perhaps if she talked to Loki, let him explain himself he would stop sounding like he'd lost his mind. She would have to think on it.

Eidra waited the next day for him to arrive but he never did. She sat in the barn, milking Corrine, wondering why he had stayed away. She expected to ask him on the morrow, however, he was absent that next day as well, nor the day day after that. And so it went for nearly two weeks until she began to think he'd finally grown tired of her apathy, though in the back of her mind, she wondered whether he'd fallen ill or simply given up and returned home to Asgard. She had seen Chris a time or two in town but would not deign to ask him and he did not stop to tell her in return. Sally mentioned his absence one evening as they sat before the fire talking and knitting.

"So he seems to have given up after all, has he?" Sally watched Eidra's reaction to her question.

Eidra kept knitting for a minute, seeming to gauge her answer, "Whom are you talking about?"

"Oh Eidra, ye know perfectly well who. Loki."

She pulled the yarn loose from the ball in the basket beside her chair, "it would seem."

" 'Tis sad. He was a nice enough lad." Sally repositioned her work, "If ye like I shall ask Chris if he has moved on."

"No, Sal, I do not care whither he has gone."

Sally stopped knitting, stared into the fire, "He has probably gone home, if he be wise." She sat back in her rocking chair and resumed knitting, "Next week is the feast of Samhain, we have to bring Robert to the butcher."

Robert was one of their pigs, "We could always fetch Christopher to do the work." Eidra half-teased.

"Good Gods, no. Though I suppose Loki would have to come to help him."

Sally grinned as Eidra pursed her lips, "Perhaps not then." She looked over at Sally, "Do you think he really has left Tir Na Nog?"

She shrugged, "There be but one way to find out. Go visit Chris."

Eidra shook her head so hard, she felt dizzy, "I told you, I really could care less where he is."

"Ah, so you did. Forgive me, I'll not say anything more about him."

Sally cast one more glance at her then, she was staring into the firelight, her brow furrowed, a frown on her face.

It was the middle of that week before she finally saw him again, though it was not to be on her doorstep. She had gotten up that morning, done her chores, wrapped a few cold boiled potatoes and a piece of cheese in muslin, packed them in a basket with a number of good sized apples from the community orchard behind their cottage. She had then told Sally she would return by evening and set out for her friend Siobhan's cottage on the outskirts of town. Siobhan and her two children had crossed over during a plague that her husband had survived and Eidra would sit with her, help her spin yarn or sew and listen to her laments. It oftimes grew almost too heartbreaking for her to bear but it always made Siobhan feel so much better. Today, she was going to help her finish a dress for the traditional lighting of the bonfire on Samhain.

She had nearly reached the edge of town when she spied Colum talking to a man on a horse. As she neared the two, she realized the man on the horse was Loki. She nodded to them both as she passed. A few minutes later, she heard the sound of hoofbeats approaching from behind her at a canter. She veered to the side of the road, stopped walking and turned to face the rider, sure it was him which it was, however he only nodded and kept at a canter past her, leaving her by the side of the road open mouthed in shock. She turned, watched him move further away and in a fit of pique, shouted,

"Loki!" When he kept going, she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted again, "LOKI!"

She saw him rein in his horse and look back at her but he made no move to return. She sighed, hoped it was loud enough for him to hear and started to walk towards him. He kept still, waiting until she reached him, winded.

"Where have you been?" She pushed a stray wisp of hair from her face.

"I have been helping Chris to put up the pig he slaughtered."

She regarded him curiously, "It does not take a fortnight to put up a pig. I thought you had forgotten about Corrine." She had come so close to saying "me" but managed to to stop herself in time.

Loki leaned forward on the pommel, "I did not, she and I became fast friends." His blue-green eyes seemed to look straight through her.

She looked down at the horses hooves for something to fix her gaze on. "Then you shall be visiting her again soon?"

He could not tell whether she asked for herself or had become used to having someone else do her chore for her and his exasperation grew though Chris had been right; he had said she would notice if he stopped coming over. However, he was now more unsure of where he stood, more certain that he had been played, no matter how unintentional it had been and he couldn't stop the bitter words from rolling off his tongue.

"You had a respite from your chore, thusly I have learned to milk a cow. I have also felt what it is like to be looked on merely as a servant. It has been enlightening to say the least, nevertheless, I believe my lesson has been learned. Please excuse me."

He turned his horse again, gave the reins a tap and was soon headed off in the direction he had been headed in.

Eidra stood there, angrier than she could ever remember, her face scarlet, all at once she bent over to the road, picked up a stone and threw it as hard as she could at him though it only made half the distance before dropping to the dirt in the road with a dull thud, "Then I suppose I am well shed of you, good day!" She yelled after him, nails digging into her palms. She stood there until he had disappeared far down the road before she moved from the side of the road to continue to Siobhans cottage, swearing to herself that she would need an especially strong countenance today to listen with an open heart to the poor woman's stories.

He rode on, his hands tight on the reins until he was sure she was far behind him. He then dismounted and sat by the side of the road, his head in his hands. He had wanted to take the basket from her, give her his horse to ride, talk to her. Instead he had held firm, he had done his best not to allow her to belittle him nor did he show her the black mood he was now in. His head had begun to ache. Colum had invited him to the village the day before Samhain to join in a hurling match. When he had confessed that he had never heard of such a game, Colum had told him not to worry, that he would show him what to do and he would be fine. Now he was not sure he wanted to return to the village at all. He mounted his horse again, perhaps when he returned to the cottage, he would convince Chris to go out for a hunt. He needed the primal, visceral feel of stalking his prey, the kill, the dressing. Unbidden, a memory of hunting with Thor sprang to his mind and his throat burned as he spurred the horse into a gallop.


	7. Chapter 7

The field just outside the village near Fin's cottage had been spaced off for the caid match. Loki and Chris led their horses to the community paddock and headed for the crowd that had gathered to watch the match. Loki kept looking for Eidra but didn't see her. Colum saw him though,

"Loki! Come on," Colum began to guide him away from Chris but he held up a hand and turned to Chris. He drew the Uruz from around his neck and pressed it into Chris's hand,

"Take care of this for me, it is my most prized possession."

Chris nodded and only then did Lloki let himself be led into the center of a group of men where he was introduced. "Men this is Loki, he's an outlander and likely to get broken, now we don't want to have to welcome him here formally so go easy will ye?" As Colum explained the rules of the game, he gave a red colored sash for Loki to drape across his chest. He did so, tying his hair back with a leather strap as well. It would not due to be blinded while playing with these men though since arriving here on the island, doing more physical labor, he had filled out a bit more, worked muscles he'd forgotten he'd had. Of course he would always be lithe, slight but at least now there was a bit more to contend with.

The match was well underway when Eidra and Sally reached the edge of the playing field.

She sidled in beside Siobhan. "How fares it?" She shouted in her ear to be heard above the din of the crowd as she watched the men running toward the opposite end of the field.

"It fares well dependin' on whose side yer on." Siobhan smiled at her. She felt a head bump into her belly and arms wrap around her legs. She put a hand down upon Mary's head and ruffled her hair. "Where's Sean?"

"Ah 'e wandered off with Brian, I warned 'em to take a care." Siobhan shielded her brow against the rare sun. "They shouldn't be far off."

Eidra scanned the field, spotting Cormac and Colum right off though the boys altogether were spattered with so much mud, the earth fair saturated with the recent rain, it was a wonder they could stay upright, heading toward the near end of the field to the goal on a dead run. The din from the crowd became louder though it scarce seemed possible.

She picked up little Mary so she could see above the crowd and began to shout along with everyone else. Sally grabbed her arm and shook it, "Looka Cormac...such a fine specimen!"

A goal was counted and the boys came together in a roar and repositioned themselves on the field.

Eidra looked the team over and saw Jaime as well, he clasping the forearm of one of his teammates and laughing. The teammate turned his head to scan the crowd.

"Oooh Eidra, 'tis Loki!" Sally cried. Eidra put her free hand to her mouth as Loki caught sight of her, gave a broad smile which lit up his mud splattered face and the boys were off and running again.

"Looka him go!" Sally shoved Eidra's arm but Eidra's attention was now focused on Loki. He was certainly agile, even graceful as he moved about the field, passing the leather wrapped ball, running interference for his teammates. Mary leaned over to her mother and Siobhan took her in her arms. Eidra was now caught up in the excitement of the match, clapping and shouting. He and Colum collided once and both missed the ball, giving the other team an advantage until the game was temporarily stopped by a commotion down the field. Eidra stretched out over the rope demarcating the playing field to see what had happened, moving a bit further upfield. She heard the shouts,

"Cormac 'as rolled 'is ankle!" came the call. Two players lifted the burly man up, carrying him off the playing field. She could see his hands into fists, his teeth clenched in pain but he made not a sound. Colum called to Loki and pointed him to another spot on the field and the game began again.

Two goals later and she could see exhaustion clearly written on the men's faces, pure adrenaline likely fueling their relentless play. Loki had the ball again and slid sideways between two large opponents to rush towards the goal. He nearly slipped in the mud but regained his feet just before another opposing team member tackled him from the right, catching him around his waist and plowing his head into Loki's side. That was all it took to take him off his feet and he was driven to the ground hard. Colum shouted "Hold!" as he saw Loki go down and the players rushed to gather around. Eidra could see little except for the two players still on the ground in the field, the opponent sitting up holding his shoulder, Loki on his hands and knees, hair forward, hiding his face.

Finally, both men were up on their feet to a rousing cheer but Loki was being supported as they took him from the field.

"Ah Loki's out of play, 'twould seem, Eidra.." Sally turned her head to where Eidra had been, "Eidra?"

She pushed her way through the throngs of people until she saw where they had taken him. They had set him on the step of a wagon and a young man with bright copper hair, a physician who went by the name of Gorm who had newly arrived in the village but two weeks hence, was standing in front of Loki who looked milk pale, enhanced no doubt by the mud covering his clothes and most available exposed skin. She stood back a bit,watching them.

"Take his tunic off, gently, mind ye." Gorm said to Colum.

Loki raised his arms gingerly, his teeth set in a grimace of agony. He was breathing hard but shallow. "It feel like daggers, gods!" He rasped. The tunic lifted, she could see dark black and blue bruises where he'd been hit, the largest ones blooming fresh across his rib cage. It was then that she noticed a large scar running diagonally across his chest from his right shoulder blade to just under his breastbone on the left. It seemed about the width of her pinky. It was not the only scar on his body but it was the largest by far. She was burning with curiosity as to how he had gotten such a gruesome injury but held her tongue as Gorm felt about his sides until Loki yelped at his palpitations.

"Ye seem to have cracked a rib or two. Yer out of the game for the duration."

"Damn!" Colum cried but he patted Loki on the arm and nodded as he sped off back to the field and Loki leaned forward, holding himself stiff as he wiped the mud from his face. She lingered a moment longer then turned and wound her way back through the crowd to find Sally. The last thing she wanted him to see had been her standing there, staring at him. She searched the crowd, looking for Sally and Siobhan.

Loki had wondered if she was going to approach him when he saw her out the corner of his eye, a few deep in the throng surrounding him but when he looked again for her, she'd left. He groaned and sat back, leaning at the edge of the wagon. Chris came over to him and patted him on the knee. "Fine work out there, lad. Pity you had to give up the ship when the tide was turning."

Loki eased himself down from the wagon, "Come on, let's get you home and washed up. I've got to build up a ready supply of wood to rekindle the fire tonight."

Eidra watched Chris and Loki head to the community paddock from further down the field seeing Loki chance a look back at the crowd though they kept walking.

"Don't twist around, my boy. You'll do more damage than is already done, I'll warrant." Chris chided him.

"She was there," Loki said as Chris undid the paddock gate and strode up to their horses to untie them.

"So she was, I saw her meself. She went straight away to see if you were hurt."

Loki nodded, "But said not a word to me, she stayed well away."

"Baby steps, lad, baby steps." He watched as Loki pulled himself up on the horse before he mounted his own steed. "Let us be off."

Eidra had shoveled the coals from the hearth and buried them in a hole outside in the yard to smother them. Then she and Sally had built up the new pile of wood in the fireplace, readying it to be lit from the two communal bonfires that were now being made in the center of the village. She grabbed her cloak from the peg by the door.

"Sally!" Eidra shouted, "I shall fetch Corrine, you may take Brenna. Hurry, people are already gathering. I do not wish to be late."

"Nearly there!" Came the call from Sally's bedchamber.

Eidra opened the door and peered out into the waning daylight. She caught sight of Colum, though it was a wonder, he was covered in a white ragged robe, his face streaked with stripes of black soot, and called to him.

"Eidra, what might I help ye with?" He trotted over to her doorstep.

"Nothing, I wondered..." She hesitated,

"I often wonder though there's sure to be something I'm wonderin' about." Colum leaned against the doorframe casually.

"I wondered who won the game." She finished.

"Ye didn't stay for the end? Why we did, o' course."

"C'mon Col!" Came a yell from the road. It was Cormac, a crutch beneath one arm, his injured ankle held in the air. "Get on with it, flirt later."

Colum rolled his eyes and smiled, "I'll see ye there then. I'm called away." She watched him go, then headed out to the barn.

Eidra led a reluctant Corrine into the village street with Sally and Brenna close behind. As they neared the center of the village, she could see the two bonfire piles waiting to be lit. Fin was holding the torch and speaking to the throng of people gathered around.

"We honor our ancestors," He nodded to the crowd, "And thank them for the bountiful harvest each year. Now we dispel the darkness and unite our village in the warmth of fire and friendship."

Fin set the torch first to one pile which began to blaze, then the other, and stood back while the people around them cheered.

Loki stood with Chris, his hand on the older man's shoulder to steady himself. He was in pain, a goodly deal of it but had insisted upon going with Chris even though he'd purged twice on the way home from the game, the agony in his side making him nauseous the pain magnified ten times over as he heaved, once blacking out, only prevented from meeting the ground by a diligent Chris. Still, he had stripped his muddy clothes from him, lain down on the cot and slept for an hour before he arose again and the pain had subsided enough for him to wash up and put on a fresh change of garments.

Riding his horse had been a necessary evil but the jolt of its step finally overtook him and he had walked his horse the last half league to the village while Chris rode slowly alongside him.

"I know Bettina would have gone bawling into the night if we'd tried to bring her here." Chris muttered. Bettina, his milk cow, had in fact, stayed far across the pasture. When she saw him coming towards her, she had trotted further away. Being usually tractable, he was sure she knew what was up.

"Besides, I wasn't about to chase her around the field either. We'll throw a burning stick at her when we get home and call her purified."

Loki smiled, "The lighting of the bonfires in Asgard have much the same meaning though we light them in the spring to celebrate the return of summer and longer days. It is also the end of the wild hunt."

Jaime floated up to them in a white robe, grinning. "I see we did no' speed you to yer afterlife this afternoon."

"Ah no, I survived, sadly."

Jaime roared with laughter, then took his fingers, rubbed them on the stripes on his face and transferred them to Loki's cheeks. "There now yer properly made up." He did the same again only this time to Chris. "I'll see ye at the guild hall then?"

"Of course lad," Chris cried, patting his large belly, "How does one say no to a feasting?"

Jaime laughed again and with a wave, was off towards the bonfires.

At that point, they were passing Eidra's cottage but it was dark. "They must be up here, boy. Waiting with their cattle."

The heat of the bonfires could be felt yards away, the lowing of cows filled the air as they were driven or led between the great towering blazes to purify them in the heat and light. He spied Eidra and Sally in line to take the walk next and he took the opportunity that the bustle of activity afforded him to gaze at her. She wore a blue dress, her favorite color, he knew would bring out the blue in her eyes. She had pulled her chestnut hair back from her face and done it up in a loose chignon. He recalled many a time he had thrilled to pull it free only to watch her curls tumble down to her soft shoulders. She had leaned over to Sally and whispered something in her ear, then turned to look about the crowd until Sally shook her arm and they walked between the fires, Corrine sending up a nervous bellow but Brenna ambling along without a sound.

Once on the other side of the fires, Eidra drew a small torch from a sack around Corrine's neck and lit it from the bonfire. "Let's get the fire going in the cottage and put these ladies back in the barn."

Eidra watched the fireplace blaze to life, tossing the torch in to join the rest of the wood, then she walked to the window and turned the turnip she'd carved out that morning, towards her. "We shall light these when we return."

She moved to the cupboards, opened one and took out a muslin wrapped loaf of bread. "We have to get to the hall."

Sally nodded, "I am ready when ye are."

She saw him as soon as she walked into the hall. He and Cormac were surrounded by their teammates from that afternoon and they were all talking and laughing. She noted how gingerly he held himself, smiling more than laughing. Sally tapped her on the shoulder as she stood just inside the doorway, "You're blocking the way in, Eidra."

She scuttled out of the way and Sally bumped her with her elbow, "Why do ye not go and ask him how he is?"

Eidra frowned, "For what reason. He is obviously fine or he would not be here."

"Woman, ye do have a heart of stone..." Sally took the loaf of bread from her and headed for the tables already groaning with the feast.

She started to follow along then stopped and stamped her foot drawing strange looks from the people surrounding her. She most definitely did not want to approach him when he was surrounded by half the men in the village. She glanced back only to see he was standing alone at that point. She took a deep breath and started to make her way towards him.

He had closed his eyes for a minute, taking shallow breaths. Chris had wandered off to the long tables covered with food when Loki had waved him off. "Go stuff yourself, my friend, I shall be along."

She cleared her throat, waiting for him to open his eyes. He seemed surprised to see her and she searched for words, finally finding them though they sounded foreign to her. "You did well at the game today."

He smiled at her and she was struck again at the familiarity which temporarily stoppered up her thoughts.

He bowed slightly, winced. "Thank you, I was enjoying myself until I took Shane's head to my ribs."

She looked down at her shoes, "Have you ever played caid?"

"No, but we have similar games in Asgard."

He had moved closer to her to let people pass behind him and she found herself staring at his boots. He was close enough now that she ventured to ask in a quiet voice, "What terrible accident gave you that large scar across your chest?" She started to redden then, realizing that he would know she had been there when he'd been injured.

He didn't answer at first and she raised her eyes to see him closer than she wished. She backed up and waited for him to say something.

"I received the scar in battle with the Dökkálfar when we aided Freyr in a border dispute."

She tilted her head, "I do not recall any border disputes in my lifetime. It must have been after I came here. Tell me, did we win?"

Loki bit his lip, "Yes."

"Ah that is good to know. Tell me, did you know my father, Eldan?"

"Not very well, I did meet him a few times." he wanted to scream but only gave her a gentle smile.

She returned it but it faded swiftly as she read his face, "Loki, speak your mind. There is little you have said to me in the past that would shock me now."

He started to speak, stopped, sighed, "You were with me when I received the scar. You saved my life."

Eidra shook her head, "I am no warrior."

"I never said you were in battle with me. You were in my tent as my servant."

All at once, Eidra giggled, "Well you have me there. Once again I am shocked. A servant to you?" She hissed.

"You asked me to speak my mind."

"Then the fault is mine, excuse me." She turned to walk away.

"Please do not go." She heard him plead and she stopped, "Let me bask just a bit longer in your company, I promise I will say nothing more of the past...of anything."

"I have to help Sally."

Before he could protest further, she had slipped into the crowd. She turned once more to look at him and saw that he had disappeared. She felt angry, but more than that, she was upset, scared. When he had told her where the scar had come from, an image had flashed in her mind of a small field tent. An old man bent over someone laying on a cot in the flickering torchlight, her brother Danar watching him and it felt not as a dream but real. It frightened her, not because of what had happened but that there could be the merest hint of truth in what he was saying. She gazed about the hall again but couldn't find him. As she helped the women with the food, she kept an eye out for him but he was absent the rest of the evening.

When people began to leave the hall, heading for their homes, she spied Chris and called to him. He loped over to her, bowing low, "What does my lady wish with me?"

"I have not seen Loki since we spoke earlier."

Chris shrugged, "He took me aside and told me he was too much in pain. He said he would meet me at the cottage."

Eidra put her hand on Chris's arm, "Tell him I am sorry, will you? He will ken your meaning."

Chris bowed again, "I shall, and then I shall ask him whatever he did you make you sorry. Madam."

Eidra sat alone by the fireplace that evening. Sally had long retired to her bedchamber and she could hear her soft snoring as she rocked in the rocking chair, her thoughts far away to her family still in Alfheim. They would be spared for many years from this place, the gods willing, then she made an effort again as she had countless times to recall how she had passed from the realm of Alfheim to Tir Na Nog. Siobhan knew the exact date and day of her passing, Colum, Jaime too. She felt so frustrated. It had occurred to her that perhaps Loki would know how she'd passed on and that irked her even more. Had she really forgotten a large chunk of her life? Was it possible? She wrapped her shawl tight around her, banked the fire and retired to her own bedchamber, burrowing under the heavy quilt that lay atop her bed, forcing the thoughts from her mind as sleep overtook her.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days after the feast of Samhain, there came a knock on Eidra's door. The sun was just tipping the horizon. She'd just risen, she wrapped her shawl around her and opened the door to find Loki watching the sunrise from the cover of his hood. "I have come to visit Corrine. Have you her pail?"

Eidra reached down where the pail sat beside the door and handed it up to him whereas he bowed and headed around the cottage to the barn.

"Yer kidding." Sally was behind her.

"Quite obviously not."

Sally threw her cloak around her shoulders and grabbed a basket by the fire. "I am going to fetch eggs and pull some salt pork out of the cold cellar and cook the poor man a proper morning meal."

"Wait now,"

Sally stopped at the doorway, "Wait what? He'd starve waiting for you, 'tis sure I am of it."

Eidra choked back a reply and went about tending the fire to get it going, the rain outside was a steady drizzle and the damp cold permeated the house.

Soon enough, Sally was back inside with her basket, "The poor lad is still in pain from those bruised ribs."

Eidra turned to the cupboard and took down a mug, "I will make the poor dolt some willow bark tea. It should help the pain."

Sally clapped her hands, "Very good! 'Twill warm him as well. The rain is cold through to the bone."

By the time he came to the front door with the milk pail, the water for the tea was on the boil. He handed the milk pail to Eidra but before he could turn away, she was leading him into the cottage. He eyed her warily but followed her to a small table where she sat him down.  
"I have something for you."

He looked at the empty mug before him, "Poison?"

"Loki! Do I seem the type to try and poison such a helpful lad?"

She was taking a small white jar down from a shelf near the fireplace and so didn't see him nod though Sally did and she giggled behind her hand.

Eidra took a small piece of muslin from the jar and a piece of string, took some dried pieces of what looked to be the inner bark of a tree, dropped it onto the cloth, tied it in a parcel and set it in the mug, then she wrapped the hem of her apron around the handle of the kettle, brought it to the table and filled the mug with water. "Now let it steep for a few minutes. We are going to make the morning meal."

"What was it you put in the cloth?" He stared into the water.

"Willow bark, it will help relieve your pain. Would you like honey in it?"

Sally was having all she could do to hold her laughter in at Loki's expression.

"Please."

Eidra sat a small pot of honey on the table before him, "Brenna is going to calve soon did you see?"

"I confess I did not. I am not well versed in animal husbandry." He cupped his hands around the mug to warm his fingers. While Eidra worked at the fireplace, stirring the eggs in a pan over the fire, Loki looked around the room. The first thing he focused on was a ball of yarn with two needles stuck in it and a project hanging from them.

"You still...you knit."

Eidra nodded, "It is soothing. Lets my mind wander." She turned, took the spoon from beside his mug and fished out the little packet, setting it aside. "Now add some honey and drink it, it will not help on the outside."

Sally set the table for the morning meal, noting how Loki seemed unwilling even to touch the plate before him. " 'Tis alright," She whispered.

Eidra carried the pan to the table and set it in the center on a trivet, then serving first Loki, then Sally and finally herself before she sat down with them.

"Ah, Eidra you forgot the cider." Sally rose from the table to get the jug and two mugs for them.

"Sorry," She kept her eyes on her plate, "How is the tea?"

"It is fine, warms me."

"Tell me what was your profession in Asgard?" Eidra asked as they started to eat.

Loki searched his mind, what could he tell her? Should he lie? Should he tell the truth and be thrown from the house yet again for that she would think he was toying with her? He did what he could to buy time, took a sip of the tea, a forkful of eggs until he bordered on rudeness.

"I worked in the palace."

"I see, you have my sympathy. My father said the Aesir were a difficult sort." She seemed to relax a bit more.

"They were, especially the blond oaf."

"The crown prince? I have heard tell that he was arrogant, stubborn."

"Arrogant, stubborn, heartless on occasion."

Eidra leaned forward and crossed her arms on the table, "It stands to reason though I hear the prince regent was much worse. Why were you named after such a cruel man?"

He was having all he could do to keep his seat, "How do you know he was cruel if as you say you have never met him?"

Eidra shrugged, "Why would I have reason to doubt my father's word?"

Loki nodded, "Of course, forgive me."

She waved her hands, "It is not your fault, you did not know. My father was on the High Court in Alfheim. He was the holder of the Sacred cup of Volundr."

"And you claim never to have been to court, with your father in such a high position?"

It was Eidra's turn to search for an answer, "I was half Alfari half human. I was.." Her voice trailed off.

"Eidra?" Sally put her hand on Eidra's shoulder.

"I was a servant," She finished, "I had no place in my father's home." She stood and took her plate to a wooden washtub beside the fireplace.

"You had a place, do not doubt it."

Eidra gave a dry laugh, "It matters not. My life was quiet just as I liked it."

Loki stood as well and followed suit but he stopped at the door. "I must take my leave of you. I told Chris I would not be long, we would replenish the firewood in the cottage and he is in no shape for such hard tasks alone." he bowed, "I thank you for the tea and the meal."

"You should not be stacking firewood with your ribs in such a state, perhaps I should come with you and help." She made to grab her cloak but he held up his hand, stole a glance at Sally who seemed to be trying to make herself invisible. He opened the door then and Eidra followed him out onto the doorstep. The rain had let up but it was still cold.

"I will be fine. I heal quickly."

She wrapped her arms around herself, "Loki, perhaps..."

He waited for her to speak again.

"Perhaps you were mistaken about me. Perhaps I am not the person you thought I was. Is it not possible?"

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Would it be easier to believe?"

She nodded, "Easier than believing. Does that make sense?"

Loki stared at her, driving from his mind the urge to kiss her. "It does to you, though it leaves us at a crossroad."

Eidra shivered, "How so?"

"I cannot move forward nor can I make you move back."

"Can we not stay still?"

Loki stepped into the yard. "It seems we must for now."

He started for the hitching post where he'd tied his horse when she called to him again,

"Loki, will you be coming over tomorrow?"

He hid his smile beneath his hood, "If you wish."

"I do." he chanced a look back to see her but only caught the hem of her dress as it slipped into the house behind her and his smile grew. He was finally moving in the right direction.

That evening, he lay on his cot, Chris on his bed as they talked back and forth waiting for sleep to come.

"So this is an acceptable development, I am to assume?" Chris fluffed his down pillow.

"It is. She asked if I was returning on the morrow, what more could I ask for?" His eyes were closed, his thoughts starting to drift, "Except a miracle."

"Ah now, use miracles sparingly, for there may come a time when you truly need one."

Loki's mouth twitched in a ghost of a smile, "I need but only one." and he was asleep.

As winter deepened, he continued to visit Eidra and his visits became longer until he would often stay from dawn to nearly dusk, racing the rays of the sun to make it to Chris's cottage before nightfall. It was on one such a day as they were walking back from the barn that they spied Jaime in front of the cottage talking to Sally.

"Ah Loki, I wanted to bid the village farewell. I've been called." He held out his arm and they clasped forearms.

"Where are you headed, Jaime?" Loki looked about them as they laughed.

"Why I continue me journey, resurrection, rebirth, call it what ye will. I walk out of this village to return again some long day in the future."

When Loki seemed confused, Jaime chuckled, "Reborn? In the body of another? All the souls here have a chance to continue on in the mortal world. 'Cept those between worlds like me lovlies here." He waved to Eidra and Sally. "They seem to be waiting, for what I know not."

Sally nodded, " 'Tis true, mayhap we are cursed."

Loki noticed Eidra had kept curiously quiet upon the subject.

Jaime squinted up at the sun, "I must be off, the time grows late."

"I'll see ye to the edge of the village, Jaime." Sally took his arm.

"Sure and 'tis sweet of you, lass." With a nod, they started off down the road leaving Eidra and Loki in the dooryard.

"Eidra? Are you well?" Loki had raised his hand to touch her shoulder but he feared seeming to familiar so he dropped his arm back to his side.

She retreated back into the cottage and he followed. "I am well." She walked to her rocking chair by the fire, sat down and started to move the logs with the poker to stoke the fire.

"Forgive me but I do not believe you." Loki sat in Sally's chair opposite hers.

"Of course you do not, I must always have some reason for acting the way I do. Another of your silly notions about my past."

"I said nothing about your past. You seemed upset when we talked to Jaime about leaving."

"Perhaps I will miss the lad. He is a fine man." She jabbed a log, shoving it to one side.

"And perhaps it was the subject he touched upon."

She glanced up at Loki, "Why is it that you will not accept my reasoning?"

"Very well," He stood, "I shall leave you to your thoughts."

He was at the door, hand hovering above the handle when she said, "I do not remember how I came here."

"How so?" Loki turned to face her.

"Neither Sally nor I remember how we passed from the mortal realm into this world of spirits. Fin said it is because we are between worlds. If that was the case, why are we here? Are we not dead? Is there a chance for our own rebirth?"

Loki found he was trembling, could he make her see the truth now? "I believe there is."

He knelt down beside her rocking chair and she regarded him cautiously, "I know how you came to be here."

"Oh Loki," She sighed, "Not today, I cannot brook any nonsense."

"It is not nonsense!" He growled, suddenly beyond frustrated. "Everything I tell you, I try to tell you of your past, you disregard." He stood again, strode to the door, "It frightens you."

He heard the poker drop to the hearth and she was suddenly between him and the door.

"Would it not frighten you if you found yourself here? If you watched others move on yet you seemed destined to stay on in this world...if you had visions of...memories you can't ...recall?"

She wiped her cheek, trying to stop the tear that had dropped there and stared at her slippers.

"I want to know and yet I cannot fathom it. I feel so lost." He knew he was risking permanent banishment from her cottage yet he had to, he needed to touch her, to soothe her. As his arms slid around her shoulders, he felt her stiffen, then relax, her arms folded against his chest, her head coming to rest on his collarbone. He hugged her tightly, not daring to speak yet, not able to.

She sniffed then, cuddling closer to him, "Will you give me time?"

He leaned back, "Time for what?" His voice was hoarse with emotion.

"To think," She looked up at him, "To decide whether to believe you, to listen to you."

They locked eyes then, his mind screaming out "_kiss her"_ but his body refusing to obey and the opportunity was all of a sudden lost as she heard Sally's steps on the flagstones of the yard. She broke their embrace, stepping back and smoothing her dress.

Sally opened the door, walked in and stood stock still. "Oh dear, should I go out and come back in again?" She looked at Eidra, then Loki who shook his head,

"I was just leaving." He nodded to Eidra, who nodded back, keeping his gaze before she broke it to look at Sally, "Good day."

"You will be back on the morrow?"

He smiled, gentle, "I will." her returning smile was genuine and it drove through his heart like an arrow leaving him to wonder how one could fall in love over and over again with the same woman. He bowed to Sally, to Eidra and was gone.

"I walked in on something." It was a statement not a question. Sally wrapped her shawl closer to her and swung the teakettle over the fire to boil.

Eidra was back in her chair, now with her knitting in hand. "You walked in on nothing."

She began to knit, her mind replaying what had happened, or nearly happened as Sally returned.

The rocker creaked as Sally settled in, "Indeed nothing, because I walked in."

Eidra thought of his blue-green eyes staring into hers, his smile, "Sal, you do so love intrigue."

Sally chuckled as she began to rock, "Who does not?" She caught the hint of a grin playing at the corners of Eidra's mouth and nodded, "Who does not, indeed."

Chris grinned at Loki, who had been pacing the floor since he'd arrived home.

"Did you think that she would disappear when you touched her? Like a spirit? Has anyone else done such a thing? The boys you played caid with?"

"No, it just seemed somehow so tenuous, our connection, that I feared the slightest touch would break it."

"You should've kissed her boy, like the fairy tales, forgive the pun, where the prince kisses or is kissed and the spell is broken."

Loki sat down on his cot, "And what if the spell was broken. What if I found myself back in Asgard?"

Chris waved at him, "Poppycock, boy. Believe what you like, I say we are the key to their salvation if only they would see it. Who knows," He grunted as he lifted the kettle of stew from over the fire to place it on the table, "perhaps your success might mean mine own. If Eidra leaves to flit off with you, Sally may decide to follow suit after all these years." he gestured for Loki to come to the table, "Now that would be a miracle."he handed Loki a ladle, "Spoon some of that stew into me bowl son and lets us fortify our bellies for the days ahead."


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning dawned gray but the rain stayed away. When Loki knocked on the door of the cottage and opened the door to peer in, he saw the fire in the hearth burning low but other than that, there were no signs of the women. He ventured round the house and out to the barn, the plainative lowing of a cow in distress quickening his step.

He walked into the barn to find Brenna laying in the hay of her stall, her sides heaving as Sally patted her head and Eidra knelt at her backside by the light of a lantern hung on a post beside her.

"Loki, I am so glad you came. Breanna is ready to deliver but we may have to move the calf around to help her." Eidra rose from the hay and brushed her hands together.

"I know nothing about birthing livestock, I fear I will be of little help."

Sally laughed, "Just stand and watch, and if ye see the calf's backside, ye might lend a hand."

Brenna's sides heaved and she lowed pitiably. Loki looked to Eidra, "When did she start laboring?"

"Oh we heard her not far past midnight." She yawned, "I am near to exhausted." She flopped down in the hay beside Brenna, her back to the stable wall. "Would you like to keep vigil with us or have you better things to do than stare at a cow all morning?"

Loki lowered himself to the hay beside her with a sharp intake of breath, but was finally seated beside her. He picked up a piece of straw and began to play with it.

"Do those ribs still trouble you?"

He was touched by her concern, "Only a little. I did not heal as quickly as I usually do. Perhaps it is this place."

"Tir Na Nog has strong magic." Sally murmured.

Loki chuckled, held out his hand and whispered " En varm lys til å lyse min vei."All at once an orb of yellow light appeared to float above his palm.

"Goodness me!" Sally exclaimed, "How did ye do that?"

Loki winked at Eidra, "Strong magic." and he saw her face then in the glow of the orb, mesmerized, but more than that.

"Tell me, Eidra, tell me what you are seeing." He kept his voice soft, soothing, not wishing to startle her.

At first she said nothing but continued to stare at the light, then her voice, dream-like, "I see a dark river."

"Look around you, what else do you see?"

Eidra's eyes slid slowly to her left, "Something in the river, and I hear a sound like a waterfall."

Brenna lowed again, louder as her sides strained and Eidra shook her head, the vision gone.

"Loki, what did I see?" She felt as if she'd had a very real dream.

He closed his hand into a fist and the orb winked out. "A special place I showed you."

He waited for her to tell him that he was talking nonsense again but to his surprise, she seemed to think for a few moments. "It was dark there."

"It is behind a waterfall."

Brenna brayed to the roof and heaved once more.

"Look Eidra! I see something." Eidra scrambled to her feet. The sac containing the calf had started to emerge.

"Thank the gods, I see a nose."

Brenna strained again the the membrane broke open revealing the brown and white face and forelegs, the eyes wide.

"It looks surprised." Loki knelt down for a closer look.

"Consider where it is right now. Would you not feel the same?" Eidra kneed him gently in the back.

With a final great groan, the rest of the calf slid out onto the hay. Sally clapped her hands as Brenna turned her head to nuzzle the little bundle, her long tongue licking the calf's head. Eidra reached over to clear away the membrane still stuck to the calf's sides and then sat back on her heels to watch Brenna clean her newborn. "The miracle of life, in such a place as this. What a wonder it must be to have a child."

Loki cast a quick glance at her, keeping his reply inside his head. She had begun to listen to him, not to scoff each time something more was revealed to her but he suspected that to repeat that she did indeed have a child would be too much at this time.

"It is a wonder. What is it?"

The calf struggled to it's knees but no further and Eidra leaned forward. "It's a boy! Sal, it's a boy."

Sally crawled over to look. "Joy! We shall be able to let him out for stud. Perhaps when he is old enough, we may mate him with Corrine."

Brenna had regained her feet then and they stood back, watching as the calf made to rise with her, hungry but Brenna's rough tongue knocking it off balance as it wobbled to the hay again, finally getting its legs centered below it and standing, looking for a teat. As it began to suckle, Sally elbowed Eidra, "What shall we name him?"

Eidra looked at Loki, "What would you name a boy?"

Loki was playing in his mind the countless conversations they'd had about baby names. The calf shook itself, the action toppling it to the hay once more.

"What of the name Magnus?"

Eidra glanced at Sally who nodded, "Why not. It sounds like a strong name."

"Magnus it is then. We should tell David that the calf has been born." She turned to Loki, "He is the man who owns the stud, Magnus's father."

"I'm going to put the kettle on." Sally put her hand on Eidra's arm and headed out the barn door leaving the two of them watching Magnus explore his surroundings, followed by a very diligent Brenna.

After a moment, Eidra leaned against Loki's side, "The vision I had, was it real?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

He held up his hand, "I was there."

"But I did not see you."

The calf bumped into Brenna's side, rubbing its head against her.

"That I cannot answer, perhaps I was standing beside you or behind you."

"It is maddening." She stood straight again, "Come, let us get inside, leave mother and child be. I am weary and hungry."

With one last backward glance, they walked out of the barn towards the cottage. As they reached the flagstone path to the door, Eidra turned to Loki, "In a couple days, there will be another reel, will you attend?"

"I do not know, I must have a reason to go." She could hear the teasing in his voice.

"Accompany me. I grow tired of not having a man on my arm."

"But you have Sally to accompany you." He smiled as she shoved him,

"Bring Chris, he can attend to her."

"Eidra, do you mean to say you would rather be seen with me?" He had stopped now just before the door, she facing him.

"Does that surprise you?"

"Yes." He hesitated. "Though I would much rather spend time with you here. Time alone without Sally in our midst is so rare."

"Time alone?"

He closed his eyes, pursed his lips together, "I feel we cannot talk freely with her here. It is no fault of hers."

Eidra seemed to consider this, she raised one eyebrow, "I do not know if Sally would go without me."

"Convince her to let Chris accompany her. We go to hunt on the morrow, I will talk with him."

She wrinkled her nose and giggled, "Why does this feel perfectly wicked?"

"Keeping a secret often does. Now hush, you tend to yours and I will tend to mine."

And so he did. He was up well before dawn that next morning, shaking Chris's bedstead.

"Come on, you layabout. We must beat the sunrise to be ready for our prey."

Chris waved him away and pulled his blanket up to his chin whereas Loki tore it from his hands. "I promised the ladies a share of our kill, would you disappoint them?"

Chris opened one eye to peep at him, "I daresay even the dumbest creatures in the forest are asleep at this hour."

Loki was sitting in a chair at the table, pulling on his boots, "And that is why we must endeavor to be hidden before they awake. You have hunted many a time, nothing has changed."

"Loki, my boy, you have years on me. I am old and slow." he swung his legs over the floor and groaned. "And grossly out of shape."

Loki had taken his cloak off the peg by the door and fastened it about his neck. "Then this shall make you feel young."

Chris shook his head as he stood up, "No, it shall make me feel older. Fetch me my britches from that chair like a good lad."

Loki handed Chris his breeches, knelt by the fire to catch a piece of kindling alight, then opened the door of the lantern on the table, lighting the candle inside. Then he picked up his crossbow which he'd placed beside the door the previous evening. "I will make up for your shortcomings, my friend."

Chris stamped his boot on the floor to force his foot inside. "It is a gargantuan task you take on for my shortcomings are many."

They had elected to leave their horses down the trail a bit, near the deer run. Loki sat with his back against one side of the tree, Chris opposite him on the other side, his musket across his knees.

"Are you sure you do not want me to show you how to shoot it?" Chris reached around the trunk and poked Loki in the side.

"My crossbow does not recoil as much as your firearm. I am quite happy with it."

Chris shrugged and resettled himself against the trunk. "Content, my musket is not as accurate but does greater damage. Together we should be able to bag us a haunch or two, what say you?  
"We shall see when it gets a bit brighter."

They had extinguished the lantern after they had chosen the tree to sit watch by and now they waited for the horizon to brighten as they listened to the sounds of the forest waking for the day.

"Christopher,"

"Yes, my boy, I am still awake."

"I did not expect you to be asleep."

"Oh," Chris smiled, "Well then, what is it?"

"I wish it were possible to show my appreciation for your hospitality properly."

"Ah." Chris scanned the surrounding woods, " The feeling is mutual, you've given company and assistance to an old tired man thus I find it exceeding difficult to believe the tales you told to Fin."

"Tales?"

"Of your past, your imprisonment, the evil you claim to embody."

Loki frowned to himself, "You would scarce have recognized me when the madness was upon me."

"But 'tis all in the past. Why hold onto it so tightly?"

Loki reached around to grasp Chris's arm, "Shhh."

Chris leaned around the trunk of the tree, "A target?" He whispered.

Loki nodded, "He is not close enough yet."

They sat silent for a few minutes, "He is moving off towards the east but he has not scented us. We shall wait and see if he comes back this way."

The woods had brightened up considerably, the sky bright but the sun not yet on the horizon, though the clouds moving in assured that the sun would only be a bit player that day.

"Chris,"

"Yes, Loki."

"There is a dance the evening after this."

"Hmmph," Chris grunted, "I wonder what the occasion is? 'Tis not the winter solstice already is it?"

"Not yet, soon. Are you planning on attending?"

Chris gave a laugh, "I go, Sally rebuffs me. I stand there and eat cake, drink ale or cider, and feel sorry for myself. Perhaps I shall stay by the hearth." He peered around the trunk, "Why do you ask? Have you a notion to go this time?"

Loki chewed his lip, "I had not thought of it. I wondered whether you might ask Sally to be your guest for the evening."

Chris roared all of a sudden and Loki clapped his hand to his forehead,

"You will clear this forest with another outburst like that."

"I'm sorry lad, it struck me so funny. You cannot think she would consider it. Why she'd sooner see me dunked head first in a horse trough than be caught with her arm in mine."

Loki leaned out and looked around the tree, "How long has it been when last you asked her to step out?"

Chris leaned over and returned his gaze, "My boy, were I not so confident, I would say you were up to something."

Loki looked at the surrounding forest, then back at him, "Were I to tell you, maybe you would take pity on me."

"Well now that all depends."

"Eidra wished me to attend the reel. I begged off. I wish only to spend time with her alone. Sally is ever at her elbow."

Chris slowly smiled, "Alone, my boy?" he waggled his eyebrows.

Loki stared at him for a minute, then realization dawned upon him, "Though I will admit to an all-consuming desire for her that has not abated in five long seasons. I will not jeopardize my cause in such a way. I wish simply to be with her."

"Of course boy, but you'd not say no were love to fall into your lap?"

Loki chuckled, "Were it to do so, I would not be so foolish to say no."

"That's my boy, very well. For the sake of your happiness, and quite possibly your libido, I shall make every effort to charm Sally from the cottage for a few precious hours."

Loki's broad grin was all Chris needed, he reached back and shook Loki's arm, "I will do my best, boy, I will do my best."


	10. Chapter 10

Eidra stood beside Corrine with her hands on her hips waiting for Sally to stop laughing. "Are you quite finished?"

"Eidra," She gasped, "Certainly ye can't be serious."

"I am." Eidra pulled the stool in closer to Corrine's side and sat down.

"I would much rather stay home than go to the reel without ye and certainly not with Chris."

She listened to the milk stream into the pail, "But I do not want to go and I do not want to keep you from going."

"What if Loki is going to be there?" Sally was in Brenna's stall petting Magnus.

"And what if he is. All the more reason for me to stay home." She moved the pail slightly to sit under the next set of teats. "Perhaps Chris would not pester you so if you paid him a little attention from time to time."

Sally had walked over to Eidra and was watching her, "And when the sky falls, we'd all catch lots. I'm of the opinion that it would be a hundred times worse if I were to show even the merest glimmer of hope to him."

Eidra sighed, she was sure that Loki was having much better luck with Chris at this moment.

"And why are ye so hot to have me while away a few hours with that old tomcat anyhow?"

Eidra rose from the stool and picked up the pail, "I told you, I feel like staying home and I do not wish to stop you from going, if that be a crime, to see that my friend has a good time, than I am guilty."

"I don't know, ye've got that look in yer eye."

The milk sloshed in the pail as they walked the path to the cottage and she had to slow down a bit, "I have nothing of the sort. Honestly, Sal, it is as if you do not trust me."

She turned her head to see Sally peering at her through narrowed eyes and she was barely able to contain her laughter, "Must you look at me like that?"

Sally put her hand on her chin, "Ye are up to something."

"And you imagine things."

Sally swung the door open for Eidra, "We will see who's imagining what."

Loki pulled on the rope with all his might until the deer's carcass finally hovered over the floor of the barn. He tied it then to a nearby post. "Now to let it hang for a couple of days."

He walked to his horse, untied the two rabbits from the pommel of the saddle and handed them to Chris. "We shall keep one for this evening's meal. I shall bring the other one out to Eidra and Sally, does that suit you?"

Chris waved at him, "Go on, with my blessings, I shall rest. When you return I shall have a rabbit stew on the fire."

"I will make all due haste." Loki mounted his horse as Chris slapped its flank.

"What a liar you are," he laughed at Loki's sly smile, "Go on with you."

Eidra walked out to the barn with Loki, standing and watching him as he lay the rabbit on a plank board table shoved into the corner of the barn for gardening. He withdrew his dagger from his thigh holster, giving Eidra a strange twinge that was swiftly gone as he began to make the cuts in preparation to skin the creature.

"Sally is unwilling to leave me alone next evening. I dare not push the issue lest she figure out what I am up to."

Loki made one clean slice across the neck, separating the head from the body, "I fail to see why we do not simply explain to her that we wish to spend time together."

"Then she will start to ask questions I do not wish give a straight answer to." She looked away as Loki stripped the skin from the body.

"What questions?"

Eidra twisted the toe of her slipper in the dirt, "She will ask to what purpose we need the time."

Loki stole a glance at her, "And what would you say?"

"I confess I know not what." He felt her lean her forehead against his back and he closed his eyes for a moment, basking in the closeness, but too soon had to turn around, "I need a wide board, some nails and a mallet if I am to stretch this skin out." As Eidra searched about the barn, he scrapped down the inside of the skin as best he could with his dagger.

She soon returned with a leather pouch full of nails and a plank, setting them down on the table beside him. He started to stretch and secure the skin to the plank.

"Nor do I."

"Well I must think of something." She reached over and stroked the rabbit's fur.

"What will you use the skin for?" He asked as he watched her fingers sink into the pelt.

"Lining for slippers, mittens. Would you like lined mittens?"

He shook his head, "The pelt is for you to do with as you wish."

She looked behind her through the barn door to the cottage, "Will you stay for the evening meal?"

"I cannot, Chris is making stew and I told him I would sup with him tonight."

He set the plank high on the barn wall, "In a few days I shall cure it."

They started back for the cottage, "I will try my best to think of something."

Loki chuckled, "Chris will be at your doorstep ready to whisk her away in any case. Perhaps you should prepare her instead."

She put her hand to her mouth, "This will be most interesting."

"Indeed."

They rode at a slow pace down the road, Chris checking his tunic and vest for the tenth time. "Do you think she will find me suitable?"

"You have dressed in your best set of clothes, you have bathed thoroughly, shined your boots, trimmed your beard, what more could she ask for?"

Chris eyed him, "And you have done the same, look at you, clean shaven, your hair pulled back, dressed in your finest. Maybe 'tis a good choice to stay close to the hearth. There would be women looking for your arm all evening."

"I will stay well away, believe me."

"And what have you planned for the evening then?" Chris leaned over and poked him in the arm.

"Nothing other than sharing one another's company."

"She has invited you over to an empty cottage for an unspecified amount of time and the only thing you think about sharing is company?"

"I told you, Chris, I will not jeopardize our budding relationship."

"Well," Chris broke into a trot, "Fortunately, I have no such compunctions."

They dismounted just outside the dooryard and hitched their horses to the post. "Well, my boy." Chris straightened his vest once more, "We either go home tonight together or separate."

They walked up the flagstone path, Loki reaching for the iron ring to knock but the door opened before he could touch it and Eidra stepped out.

"Sally will be out in a few minutes." She told Chris who grinned from ear to ear, took Eidra's hand and kissed it,

"My dear, I shall be forever in your debt."

Loki gave her a curious look but she put her finger to her lips.

Moments later, Sally stepped through the doorway. Her graying hair had been put up in a chignon and tied with a red ribbon, she had donned a butter yellow dress with a red sash around her waist, and a bodice embroidered in brightly colored flowers and vines. A pair of dainty satin red slippers finished off the ensemble. The only difference was her countenance. She looked resigned to her fate.

"Sally, my dear, you are a vision." Chris bowed low to the ground, one leg extended.

"Thank ye," she said through clenched teeth, "Eidra, are ye sure ye don't want to come with us?"

"I am sure," Eidra nodded.

"Very well, let's get a move on." Sally took Chris's extended arm and they started down the walkway, stopping suddenly when Sally realized Loki was not following, she turned back and stared at Eidra with an open mouth, began to speak but Chris was steering her forward.

"Sally, allow me to explain whilst we walk."

"But..but.." She stammered as they reached the road.

"But, we have the whole night ahead of us, my dear, come along."

Eidra had her hands to her mouth, hopelessly lost in a fit of giggles. "Did you see her face when she realized you were staying here with me? She shall be madder than a wet hen when she returns."

Loki grinned, his arms folded. "I feel for Chris. He will have his hands full tonight."

She walked to the fire and swung the kettle over it. "We shall have tea. I have some wonderful lavender and chamomile that I harvested this summer."

He nodded, "Industrious creature you are."

She waved to the rocking chairs, "Sit, we will wait for the water to boil."

When they were both seated, he glanced down at the basket beside her chair. "You might knit if you like."

She tilted her head and gave him a half smile, "Knit? Well I suppose, I do not wish to seem rude."

He smiled, "You will not."

She shrugged, picked up the ball of yarn, pulled her needles out of it and started to knit, watching him out of the corner of her eye. He had turned sideways, gazing at her as she worked the needles, a beatific smile upon his face.

"What are you thinking?" She murmured.

"That all is right with the world now."

She shook her head, "I sense the familiar here."

"Many evenings we would sit like this and talk, and you would knit."

She looked at him, "They were happy times for you?"

He locked eyes with hers, "The happiest in my life."

She laid her knitting in her lap then, staring into the fire, "I am sorry Loki."

"For what?"

"For forgetting. I want to remember, I do."

"You do?" He reached over and put his hand on the arm of her chair.

"Yes, do you think I shall?"

"I fervently hope so."

The whistle of the kettle made her put the knitting down, "Loki, will you fetch two mugs?"

Loki walked to the cupboard, opened the small door and took down two mugs. The flare of the candle in the sconce on the wall beside him illuminated something far back inside the cupboard that made his heart skip a beat. He pulled out a pair of yellowed dice and walked to the table where Eidra had sat at one corner with the kettle and a couple of linen parcels of tea.

He set the mugs down and took his seat, holding out the dice to her. "I saw these in the cupboard."

"I have not touched them in so long. I had them with me when I came here. I used to play games with my father in Alfheim."

"Show me."

He put them on the table and waited.

"We need a piece of parchment and a quill to keep score but the object is to roll the die and keep adding up your points." Her voice trailed off and she turned her head slow, to stare into the fire then continued, softer, "You may stop at any time and let the other player go for if you roll a one, you lose your points. It is a game of chance."

She blinked, put her hand to her forehead, "I have said these words before."

"To me." He put his hand atop hers as they lay over the dice and she jumped. "This game led to our first kiss."

She turned to look at him, her bottom lip trembling, "I am trying to see."

He leaned forward, the memories rushing over him, inciting his senses, "Will you allow me to help you?"

She could only nod, mute, her eyes fluttered closed as his lips touched hers. It was as if time had reversed itself. He was momentarily lost, unable to move, the shock of touching her again, kissing her, drawing forth a sob from the depths of his very soul. He brought his hands up to cup her face, relishing the warmth of her skin, the slip of her tongue over his bottom lip to grapple with his own, the sounds, the contented hum, the kiss deepening, taking their breath, drawing them closer together and

all at once, her eyes flew open.

She backed away from him, her hand out before her, she swallowed dryly, "I saw you."

Her voice was high, tense. "Just like this, in front of a huge fireplace, and there was a large bed," She pointed to her right, "Over here. A long terrace, marble columns."

She shook her head, "You were not dressed as a servant."

"Nor were you." He said, trying to keep his voice steady.

She looked down at herself as if it would be possible to see what she had been wearing, "I do not know where I was, I did not recognize it."

"You were in Asgard, in the palace." He made to take her hand but stopped.

"How could I kiss someone and yet I cannot remember them?"

Loki put his head in his hands, "I confess this is what plagues me the most. How could you not remember me, yet the visions of our life appear before you unbidden?"

He could see the tears standing in her eyes, "Perhaps I am cursed as Sally is."

He did take her hands then, held them in his own over the table, "If that is so, I will find a way to break it, to make you see that you loved me once."

"Perhaps I could again."

To his surprise, she leaned to him again and caught his mouth in another kiss, her hands squeezing his tightly with a whimper that brought tears to his eyes. She backed away from him then, gently. "Tell me more about us."

They spent that evening sitting beside each other in the chairs before the fire, her hand clasped in his as he tried to help her to remember. He told her of Helgi, how she had treated her like a daughter, Silas, the boy who was equally dedicated to her.

"Was I such a good person to deserve such loyalty?"

He nodded, "You were so innocent."

She'd shoved him playfully, "And am I not now?"

"Of course."

She could hear the mirth in his voice and she looked at him, "Why do I not believe you?"

He had convinced her finally to play the dice game and it had brought forth another evening that they had spent together.

She stared at the dice in her hand, "I see a young boy dressed in a short tunic, breeches. He has a roundish face, dark blue eyes, red hair.."

"Silas,"

"What was he?"

Loki looked at her, "What was he?"

"What did he do then?"  
"Oh, he was a houseboy."

"For whom?"

He stopped, pondering what he should say then. Should he tell her, try to convince her of who he was or would it only serve to scare her?

"For me."

"A servant for a servant?"

"Do you believe I was only a servant?"

She was silent then, "No. I still cannot recall but I know you were not a servant. I could see it."

He was about to expound on it when they heard voices approaching the door and they let go of each others hand as it swung open.

To Loki's surprise, Sally and Chris were both smiles as they walked into the cottage.

"My dear lady, I had a delightful evening." Chris bowed to her and she curtsied back.

"As did I."

They looked to Loki and Eidra who were staring boldfaced at them.

"What?" Chris put his hands out.

"Nothing," Loki stood, offered his hand to Eidra who took it and rose from her chair with him.

"Very well then, shall we point ourselves in the direction of home?"

Loki nodded, "Give me a moment to take my leave of Eidra."

Chris smiled and turned to Sally, "And I shall do likewise."

Loki opened the door to the cottage and stepped out into the darkness with Eidra close behind. Once outside, without the table to divide them, they came together against the outer wall of the cottage, their kiss taking on a new ardor, she putting her hands upon his shoulders as she moaned into his mouth. He would have thought he had a steel resolve before this but his growing passion caused him to push her abruptly from him.

"Forgive me Eidra," He whispered, "You inflame me so that I dare not continue in such a manner."

She gave a short giggle and a nod, nuzzling his throat with the bridge of her nose. "Then until we meet again," She kissed his chin and backed away from him, Chris opening the door seconds later.

"Loki, my boy," Chris held a lantern in his hand, "Eidra," He bowed. "We bid you good night."

Loki watched the lantern sway back and forth as they walked the horses down the road out of the village. "Did you truly have a delightful evening?"

Chris laughed, "Yes indeed. I know not what Eidra did to put her in such a tractable mood but she must do it more often. And what of you? Did your evening go as planned?"

Loki caught the innuendo in Chris's question. "It went as I planned, perhaps not as you imagined."

"Ah well, did you enjoy yourself then?"

"I did, Chris, and I thank you."

"What's to thank me for. I daresay this evening was a success on all counts. I was able to spend some time in pleasant dance with my beloved and you were able to waste a few hours, in my opinion, in idle chatter. Now to home, a cup of cider and a soft bed, alone, alas but all good things take time."

Loki nodded, a grin on his face, "Indeed they do."


	11. Chapter 11

From that moment forward, an easy intimacy developed between Eidra and himself. When they were together, she would always find reason to touch his hand, stroke his face, rub his shoulders as he milked Corrine and Brenna, Magnus having been weaned now from her. They would sit in the loft ofttimes and talk, ride about the countryside together, other times he would be content just to sit and watch her knit, holding the yarn as she wound it into a ball on occasion. His life had begun to take on a richness he'd never had in all his years living in the palace. Though immersing himself into the life of a commoner had been a necessary evil to reach her, he could well see them continuing as such when finally she was restored. The peace of keeping one's own house, loving and laughing together with a family, joys he had thought all but lost to him, he now had reason to hope would become reality.

Such was their relationship developing that one afternoon, he was surprised to see her ride up to Chris's cottage on her horse, followed behind by Sally who had fallen into a congenial acquaintance with Chris, "And I have you to thank for it, my boy." He would often tell Loki.

She could see him on the short knoll behind the cottage, tossing chunks of wood into a cart beside him. She spurred her horse up the hill and dismounted as he buried the ax he held into the tree stump before him, and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I missed you this morning." She clasped her hands at her waist and kicked at a piece of stray wood.

Loki seemed puzzled then closed his eyes, "Ah forgive me, last night's parting was such that it stole all coherent thought from me. I forgot to tell you that I was to help Chris with the firewood today." He smiled at the color which rose to her cheeks as she cast her eyes to the ground.

They had ended that previous evening grappling upon the hay in the barn loft. Even now, the memory stirring him so that he had to lean upon the ax handle.

Fin couldn't have been more accurate in his assessment of her strengths, her change of spirit. He had been at her mercy. Gone was the shy, sweet maid he'd first bedded. In her stead was a fierce, fiery seductress whose kisses had driven him mad with lust, his heart a-thunder in his chest, his manhood hard enough to fairly ache with the friction against her thigh. He had kissed, nipped, tongued his way down her throat to the swell of her breasts above her bodice, her fingers entangled in his hair. When he had unlaced the thin ribbon tied at the front, she had groaned but pushed his hand away.

"We must stop, Loki." she had whispered in a voice trembling with desire.

He had lain his head upon her shoulder and sighed, "I know." He had looked up at her face illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the slats of the barn wall and had known then, in an instant, that time had not erased memory or the need to be with her. He wanted to spend his life beside her.

"I was worried that you were cross with me."

He lifted up another short chunk of wood and placed it on the stump, "Cross? For what reason?" He hefted the ax above his head and split the chunk in two.

'Because I was afraid. I know we have spoken about so much of our past but I am still afraid to let go...to believe."

He set up another chunk, "I ken, Eidra." split it, picked up the halves and chucked them onto the wagon.

He had considered, albeit briefly, showing her the Uruz, explaining how he'd come by it, though he feared her reaction but something bigger had stopped him, his worst fear; that she would take it back. In the hay loft, when they were in the throes of passion, it had begun to hum, to throb at his chest, as it always had whenever they had coupled, until he had to wonder that she could not feel it. He had pondered the possibility that the resonance was only meant for him to feel.

"I had hoped you would." She glided up to his side, twining her arm with his, lacing their fingers together. He turned and kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Will you stay to sup with us?"

She squeezed his hand, "I shall ask Sally, I am sure a night free of the hearth would agree with her."

They arrived at the cottage a time later, her riding beside him in the wagon, her horse tied behind, to find Sally and Chris standing outside by the hen house.

"Would ye looka this." Sally held up a gray tiger-striped kitten. "Would she not make a perfect addition to the barn at home?"

"Sally, we have enough cats, is she not still too young?"

Sally held the kitten's nose to hers and it mewled. "Aw, ye cannot resist, can ye?"

"I can, I think she might need a few more weeks at the teat. Leave her and if she be there after a fortnight, we will take her."

"Unless she's become a champion mouser." Chris chimed in, "Then it'll cost you."

Sally cradled the kitten in her arms, "Very well."

Eidra nudged Loki, "Sal, Loki has invited us to take the evening meal with himself and Chris. Might we stay?"

"If it means I've no need to cook, I would be agreeable." She stroked the kitten's head.

Eidra smiled, "Content, you enjoy yourself with the kit, I prefer to help in the kitchen."

It had started to rain by the time Loki finished unloading the firewood beneath the lean to at the side of the cottage and he darted inside to find Chris and Eidra at the fireplace talking and laughing together, Sally in a chair with the kitten asleep on her lap.

"I would sooner see snow than this insufferable rain through the winter." He walked to the fire to dry himself.

" 'Tis the stone in me shoe for Eire. The rain. I would prefer snow myself. In the least it would pretty up the landscape." Sally piped up.

Loki looked into the iron pot bubbling over the fire.

"Venison stew," Chris stirred it with a wooden spoon he'd been holding, "Why don't you take a mug and get a heaping amount of flour from the barrel in the storeroom and I shall mix up dumplings for it."

The dumplings were well on their way to being done when they were all seated about the table, Loki beside Eidra, Chris and Sally across from one another.

"We shall be on the hunt again in a couple mornings." Chris reached over and patted table, watching the kitten try to catch his fingers.

Eidra looked at Loki, "Will you go as well."

"Yes, of course."

Eidra reached over and picked up his hand, placing it in hers, "Might I come as well?"

Chris raised his eyebrows, glancing at Loki who glanced back, "To what purpose?"

"I would like to learn how to hunt."

Loki caressed the side of her hand with his thumb. "The crossbow is hard to set for me. How would you ever do so?"

"You could set it for me."

He sighed, "Have you ever shot a crossbow, or a long bow?"

"At my father's house, yes though I was a bit younger. Please?"

Chris stared into the fire, Loki knew it was his way of leaving the matter in his hands. "Let me see how you handle my crossbow first." He stood, grabbed his cloak and hers from the pegs, "We have a few moments before the meal. Come on."

He heard Chris chuckle just before he walked out the door with Eidra, his bow in hand. He shook his head as he closed the door behind him.

They trotted around the cottage to the lean to. As she watched the rain drip from the eaves of the roof, he set up a chunk of wood as a target half way down the other end of the lean to and started to set the bow.

"There is a stirrup at the end where you will put your foot. You pull the bow back until the string notches into the catch."She watched him intently, "Now you load the bolt here." he dropped the bolt into the barrel. "Raise the bow to your shoulder, sight your target between the notch at the very end there." He sighted in the center of the chunk of wood. "Take a deep breath, blow it out and pull the trigger."

The chunk of wood flew backwards, nearly rolling beyond the shelter into the rain on the other side. He handed her the bow and ran down to the other end to set up another piece of wood. He would have to break the bolt from the pieces later. When he returned, she was trying to set the crossbow. He let her work on it, to her credit, she had nearly set it but the last inch was the hardest and she handed the bow to him, panting. "You shall have to set it."

He took the bow from her, "I figured as much. Do not despair as I said, it is even hard for me."

She watched him, "You make it look easy."

He seated a bolt in the barrel and handed the crossbow to her, "Now it will kick back at you, do not rest it too hard at your shoulder, just butt it there." He pulled the stock to her shoulder. "Now sight a little lower at your target until you see how hard it will kick. Then you adjust accordingly."

Eidra's mouth twisted, "Maybe this was not a great idea."

"You want to give up?" He put his hand on the stock but she pulled away from him.

"No, I shall do it."

He grinned, stepped back, "Have at it."

She lay her cheek upon the stock, closed one eye to sight down the notch, "Aim lower?"

"A bit, yes."

She let the tip of the crossbow down and pulled the trigger. The recoil staggered her backwards a bit but the bolt hit the wood, albeit at the uppermost edge of the block and it toppled back into the dirt floor of the lean to.

"Well done." Loki clapped her on the shoulder. She turned, wrapped one arm about his neck and drew him into a kiss so fierce he had to struggle to maintain his balance, grabbing the crossbow she held in her other hand.

"Eidra, gods you are still a little minx."

She smiled against his lips, "I like that, little minx."

"Come, surely the meal is soon to be served. I shall ask Chris if you might come with us if you can abide by the rules."

Chris hedged and fretted but in the end he said she could go in a trial run thus it was that she found herself sitting against the tree beside Loki, Chris around the other side of the trunk.

"My bottom is soaked." She shifted on the burlap blanket they had brought. It had rained the evening before though it had let up just before dawn.

"It was pouring buckets around midnight." Chris muttered, "That is what happens when it rains."

Loki opened his cloak for Eidra who pulled it around her and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me how I came to be here."

"It is exceeding painful for me to discuss." Loki murmured.

Chris leaned around the trunk of the tree. "I think I shall make my stand at that tree yonder," He pointed, "That way I will be able to see round the hill better." Chris made his way towards a large oak a short distance away.

Loki was quiet for a minute, "We broke Alfari sacred law to be together."

He felt her head move, knew she was staring at him, "You were condemned to death. It was within your power to save yourself by telling the High Court the name of your lover so that he would take your place. I pleaded with you to let me do so, I should have been the one to suffer but you would not let me. I begged them to let me die in your stead but was prevented by doing so by my brother. You gave your life for me and I am inclined to believe it is why you are not beyond redemption."

"My love for you was so great that I died for you?" He could hear the wonder in her voice. "What happened to you after my passing?"

She watched a tear roll down his cheek.

"I lost my mind."

She reached up and caught the tear with her fingers, "Speak no more of it, I would spare you the pain."

"No," He covered her hand with his, "It must be told. I have suffered under its weight for far too long. I despaired of ever being able to tell you how deep my grief ran, the anguish of losing you. My heart did not simply break that day, it shattered, I thought, beyond repair until I was given the chance to find you again."

She sidled closer to him and he shivered, "There must have been something in you that incited me to give up that greatest of gifts, life."

"I confess I know not for I was without merit when first you met me."

"Then you too must have been redeemed."

He gave her a gentle smile, "I would like to think so."

She squeezed his arm, "It is painful for me as well, to see a vision before me of love and affection yet not to be able to feel it here." She tapped her chest.

"What of the vision before you now?" He turned his head to look at her.

"I say that to make someone love you in life and beyond to the next world is no mean feat. It seems to be fate that brings us together."

He thought then of the possibility of remaining here with her, happy, but it would leave so many questions unanswered, foremost being the fate of their daughter.

"If there were a way to restore you, return you to the realm of the living, would you be willing to leave here? To follow me?"

Eidra sat back, "To leave Sally? The village? I do not know. Is there such a way?"

"I have been told."

"By whom?" She whispered.

"Fin."

She was quiet, then, "I do not know. I fear the world I left. If they were unwilling to let us be together then, how would restoring me change their minds? And if restored, would I still remember us here? Would I remember Sally or Chris or Siobhan?"

"I do not know." Loki peered out into the forest, looked to Chris and nodded.

They sat silent, huddled together for warmth, both of them lost in their thoughts until a whistle from Chris brought them around. Loki looked to see a rabbit loping between them in a little clearing, stopping to paw the ground, nosing it.

"Do you wish to try?" Loki held the crossbow out to her.

"No, it is much too small a target, you do it."

He nodded, took aim and quickly killed the creature. She did try her hand at a shot later that morning, managing to spear the rabbit through the haunch to a fallen log causing Loki to have to dispatch it with a twist of its neck while Eidra looked away.

They made it back to the cottage by midday with four rabbits. Loki quickly gutting and skinning the rabbit so that they could take it home with them. As he tied the carcass to her pommel, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead between his shoulderblades.

"Did I behave well?

"You did, even Chris complimented you."

She smiled, "Will you be out on the morrow?"

He twisted around in her embrace and enfolded her in his arms. "I will indeed."

She heaved a long sigh, "I have pondered finding a cottage of my own. I love Sally dearly, mind you, but..."

"You wish to be alone?"

She could hear his heartbeat as she lay her head on his chest. "Do you not wish me to be alone?"

He stroked her hair, "With none but myself? Yes."

By the time they managed to part, the sun was tracing its path to the other side of the sky and threatening clouds had started to move in. With a tender kiss, he sent her on her way.

Chris was cutting up a turnip to add to the pot on the fire when Loki returned to the cabin.

"She off then?"

"Yes, rain is coming. She should make it home in time." He pulled out a chair and sat opposite Chris to pull his boots off.

"Thick as thieves you two are becoming. Have you told her about what Fin told you?"

"I mentioned it."

Chris grunted as he stood from the table with a plate of turnips, sliding them into the kettle. "And?"

"She is still unsure. She will come around but I still must needs wait. And what of Sally? You two seem to be congenial with one another now."

Chris shrugged, "Perhaps the curse is wearing off with time. I had talked to her of the meadow where we first met. Told her that it was one of my favorite places when I was a lad and she got this faraway look in her eyes. I wonder, was she having a vision like your lady love has?"

"I do hope so. I would like to think that you too shall find the happiness you deserve, my friend."

"From your mouth to God's ears." Chris chuckled, "We will both be successful and amen to that."


	12. Chapter 12

His hand hovered at the door, listening to the voices within. He had seen candles lit in the window as he tied off his horse and expected Eidra would be awake but the voice he heard now, loud and raucous, was male. He knocked lightly and opened the door. Sally and Eidra were standing about one of the rocking chairs which had been pulled close to the fireplace. In the chair was a man shivering, a cloak wrapped about him.

Loki recognized his dress, the Midgardian clothing of a soldier, the color of sand and stones. He was immediately on his guard. The man's dark brown hair was cropped close to his head, he had a square set jaw, lean angular face, green eyes ablaze as he surveyed his surroundings. He was talking to the women, his hands waving about as he explained to them what had happened to him.

"I was on the point, it was supposed to be Williams, but he'd been laid up wi' a busted leg!"

Eidra looked up to see Loki staring at the stranger.

"Loki!" Eidra waved him over, "This is Angus Kelly..."

"Of the Clan Kelly." Angus finished, holding out his hand for Loki to shake. He would have preferred to ignore it but under Eidra's gaze, he decided politeness was a wiser choice. He shook his hand with a firm grip and Angus smiled.

"Loki, that's a different name. I know I've heard it but I canna' remember where."

"Have you ever been to Asgard?" Eidra asked him and Loki wanted to clamp his hand over her mouth.

"Asgard? I've never heard of the place."

Loki blew out the breath he'd been holding, "It is a name of my people."

"And what people might they be?" Angus sat forward in the chair.

"Scandinavian." He caught Eidra's quick turn of the head but kept his eyes trained on Angus, "And you hail from?"

"Inverness, Scotland. Have you heard of it?"

"I know of the country. How is it you came here?"

"That's the thing," Angus cried, "There I was walking along the road outside o' Kabul wi' ma unit, ma M-16 at ma side when the IED went off and I found myself a-lying in a glen on ma back, staring up at the sky where you," he jabbed a thumb towards Eidra, "Found me." He eased back into the chair, "And you say this is the place ma mum used to tell o' when she read me fairy tales?"

Eidra nodded, "It is a mystery why you came here, are you of Alfari or Sidhe ancestry?"

Angus roared with laughter, "Sidhe...do I look like a fairy to you?"

Loki bristled at his humor, "The lady was merely asking a question, you would do well to apologize for your abrupt reply." His hand strayed absently to the hilt of his ever present dagger hidden beneath his cloak at his thigh.

Angus, however, held up his hands, "Aye, well said. Forgive me, lass. If I have a touch o' the wee folk in ma family, it's news to me, though if heaven has angels the like o' you," He smiled at Eidra, "I'll be a happy man."

Eidra was gliding by Loki to fetch her cloak from the peg and she fixed him with a sharp look leaving him to wonder if she read minds.

"I will take you to see Fin. He will know why you are here and he will tell you what you need to know. He is the village mage, one of the Tuatha de Dannan."

Angus nodded, "First I meet the village angel, and now I'm off ta meet the head fairy? The boys in ma unit would have a ball wi' this."

Eidra stepped in front of Loki whom she seen tense at Angus's jibe but Loki spoke up, "I will take him to see Fin."

"No," Eidra held up a hand, "I will do it, I found him, Fin may need to speak with me."

"Then I shall accompany you." Loki stepped back to the door, waiting. Eidra fastened her cloak at her neck.

"As you wish but I am perfectly capable of the task myself."

"Aye, I'll not harm a hair on her pretty head," Angus added and Eidra suddenly wished a bad case of laryngitis upon him.

"Nevertheless, you are a stranger and she should have an escort."

Loki noted Angus smiled at him but his eyes never left Eidra until Loki offered her his arm as they left the cottage.

All the way to Fin's manor house, she would not even glance at nor speak to Loki though she hadn't had much of a chance either as Angus kept talking all the way through the village, waving to people, making such comments as feeling like he'd stepped into a movie set which puzzled Eidra. Loki's jaw was so tense, his muscles ached by the time they reached Fin's house and gave Angus over to Fin's housekeeper.

As they walked back to the village, Eidra finally spoke, "Do you not trust me to do what I must or do you simply not trust me?"

"You I trust, him I do not. He is a stranger."

"So were you once."

Loki frowned, "He is sure of himself, flippant and he is entirely too bold with you."

A whisper of a smile formed on her lips, "Are you jealous? Because you know whom I prefer to be bold with. You should not worry." She bumped against him with her elbow but he stopped walking and held her with his gaze.

"I have no choice, I cannot but worry. I will not lose you again."

"Loki, what has come over you? This man is a new member of the village and that is all. I have known him all of a morning." She reached for his hand and held it tightly, heard him sigh.

"Forgive me Eidra, I will try to temper myself with him but I shall take him to task if he continues to be so familiar with you."

Eidra shook her head, reached her hand up to his face and pulled him into a kiss, made all the more breathtaking being in the middle of the village square and so he had to hold his response in check.

"Am I not your little minx, as you say?"

"You are," He brushed her lips, feather light, feeling her grin against him. "No one else but you."

"And you will promise to give him the benefit of a doubt?"

He nodded, albeit, reluctantly.

"You will see, everything will be fine."

Doing what she had asked, however, became a task of epic proportions. One morning soon after Angus's arrival, Loki had ridden into the village to see Eidra. When he walked into the cottage, Angus was sitting at Eidra's table, an apple half eaten in his hand and naked to the waist while Sally sewed a rip in his tunic.

"Ah Loki, it would seem i'm stuck here wi' all o' you. I traded in ma ACU's for some old fashioned civvies," He pointed to himself, "Looka this, I have no' worn a kilt since finishing school. I was putting on the tunic when I ripped the arm. I canna sew so I come here and begged this fine lass to help me."

He stared at Angus, then looked to Sally who seemed too intent on her sewing to return his stare.

"Where is Eidra?"

"Och, she's out in the barn doing the morning milking." Angus answered him.

Loki crossed his arms, willing his hands as far from his dagger as possible, "And you could not do them the favor of milking in return for their services?"

Angus chuckled, "Women's work, I can repay them with man's work instead. I've never milked a cow in ma life."

Loki smiled though his gaze had traveled to the fire. He could see Sally stealing a nervous glance at him.

"If you will excuse me, I must find Eidra." He bowed slightly and fairly flew out the door.

Eidra was moving the milking stool when he made the barn and she held up her hand as soon as she saw him.

"Before you begin, I did not invite him over. He was at the door this morning. In fact, I thought it was you at first."

"At dawn he shows up upon your doorstep?"

"You do and quite frequently." She sat beside Brenna and positioned the pail.

"I would always find a chore to help you with, the milking, firewood, he called the milking women's work!"

She took Brenna's teats in her hands, "It is, you did it because you were trying to court me."

"And I still do, it is only polite to return a favor." he squatted down beside her.

"Have a care where you stand, you know how Brenna gets."

"Is there no one else in town he might pester, save the two of you?"

She turned her head to face Loki, "He is not pestering us. We are the only people he yet knows in this village and so he comes to us. You would have him knocking on some stranger's door?"

Loki snorted, "Then we should remedy that. I would introduce him to the villagers."

"He will meet others in due time but you cannot become so worked up each time you see him. Talk to him, perhaps you would like him. He is, like me, between worlds."

Eidra stood from the stool and Loki took the pail from her, "There is something about him that I do not trust."

"Loki, do not be like that."

He was about to reply when they heard a shout. He looked towards the cottage to see Angus striding up to him and taking the milk pail from his hands before he could protest, "Ah, Sally is skilled wi' the needle. She says hie to breakfast."

Angus turned and was headed back up the path to the cottage when Eidra caught hold of Loki's arm and muttered, "Do not even think of it."

He could feel his pulse began to pound, dark thoughts starting to cloud his mind and he flexed his hand to a fist. "I will toss him straightaway into the street."

"You shall do no such thing, he is a guest. I will dispatch him as quickly as I can. Come, lets have our morning meal."

Loki shook his head, "I have no appetite."

"So you would leave me here with him?"

He was turned in an instant, his hands cupping her face, "I would leave here with you." his eyes searched hers, "Would you follow?"

"Loki, I cannot be inhospitable. Now let us hasten to the cottage."

He let her go, "Come to my cottage on the morrow. We will spend the day together."

"I cannot, I am going to fetch the Yule log, we must find a suitable one for the hearth. Yule is nearly here. We must also find an evergreen for the cottage. Come with us, Sally and I, we will need a pair of strong arms and if you suggest Angus I shall not talk to you for a fortnight." She turned and started for the cottage once again.

A slow smile crept to his face as he caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, fastening his mouth to the spot where her neck curved to her shoulder. He felt her legs buckle slightly as she covered his arms with hers, "Oh my." was all she could manage as her head lolled back to his shoulder and he smiled against her skin. "You make me lose all resolve." She finally whispered.

"As do you. I will come with you on the morrow." He released her, allowing her to whirl around and encircle his neck with her arms.

"Will you? I shall pack a basket and we will make a day." she pressed her forehead to his, "I have never known such contentment."

"You have and with the blessing of the gods, you will again."


	13. Chapter 13

He roused Chris from his bed that next morning to a rare sight. It had snowed overnight, only a bare inch but it made Loki long for Asgard, such a longing he'd not had in ages. "Of course it would have to snow. It makes a chore all that much harder. Boy will you see to the milking, that blessed cow has been lowing for full half an hour. I will put on a kettle so that we might have tea to warm us for our journey."

He ran to the barn to milk Chris's cow, Charlotte. He had told Loki that he had named her after King George the Third's dear wife, Queen Charlotte, though he was rather doubtful that the queen would have taken the gesture as a compliment.

By the time he'd returned to the cottage with the milk pail, Chris had set out two mugs, a half loaf of bread, a hunk of cheese and a few apples and was pulling the kettle from the fire.

"This will hold us for a while, I'll wager." He sat down at the table. "We shall cut our own Yule log and perhaps a small evergreen for the table though I am hard pressed to think of what to decorate it with. Truth be told, I've not felt a reason to be festive for many a year, not until you brightened my cottage, my boy."

Loki grinned, "And not a kinder man could I have had the fortune to meet, who would have opened his hearth and home to a stranger."

Chris tapped his mug to Loki's, "We are a pair indeed. Now fill your belly for we are expected."

Loki had told Eidra they would bring Chris's wagon to use though it was a cumbersome vehicle.

"Ah, I'd rather have taken the horses, however, we cannot very well expect to carry the log on our backs, can we."

"No, though Angus might try." he grumbled as Chris glanced at him.

"Ah yes, the new man about town, he's put a bee in your bonnet."

Loki chewed his lip, "He has his sights set on Eidra, I am sure of it."

"Oh come now, he's only just arrived."

"I fear my anger. My temper has always been quick, my reaction brute force in the basest of conflicts. When that thing which I hold dear is threatened, it increases my response a thousandfold."

Chris looked at Loki, "I think you are most definitely jumping the gun."

"Jumping the gun?"

"Getting ahead of yourself, out of the starting gate before it's time...'tis a racing thing with horses? No?"

"I shall take your word for it, and I ken your meaning but I do not quite share it. I have long followed my instincts and am often not far off."

When they rolled up to the dooryard to find Eidra and Sally at the door talking with Angus, Chris cast Loki a glance and muttered, "Remind me of your instincts if ever we are in a dire situation. I shall follow your lead."

Loki jumped down from the wagon as did Chris, though a bit slower.

"Och, Loki," Angus cried, "I hear tell you're stepping out for the day."

Loki took Eidra's arm and curled his other around her shoulder, "We are. Is it not early for you to be.." He had to find a decent word that wouldn't irritate Eidra, "visiting?"

"Oh aye, I wasna visiting so much as taking your advice. I came over and helped them wi' the chores. I even figured out how ta milk the cows wi' a bit o' help."

Eidra felt Loki's fingers tighten on her arm, "Sally showed him how while I was building up the fire in the hearth."

Chris bowed to Sally, "Well the time for lessons has come to an end for the day. We must be off." He offered her his own arm which she took.

"I must fetch the basket, I left it inside the cottage, I will be right back." Eidra extracted herself from Loki's grasp and disappeared through the open door.

"It was a fine bit o' advice you gave me too, Loki." Angus clapped him on the shoulder and he had all he could do not to take him off his feet. "It's hard ta make friends when you're half dead." At this Angus laughed at his own apparent humor.

Eidra exited the cottage and closed the door behind her. Loki took the basket from her hands and headed for the wagon.

"If you will excuse us, Angus, we have to go." Eidra curtsied slightly.

"Aye, I intend ta stroll the village today, meet new people, though I'm sure none will be as fair as you. Good day, Eidra."

He strode from the dooryard, nodding to Loki as he passed. Chris looked to Sally who had wrinkled her nose and he smiled, "Let us wipe away such unpleasantries and be off."

The wagon creaked as it navigated the ruts in the road.

"You see now what I meant?" Loki leaned over to Chris and whispered in his ear.

"Duly noted," They could hear the women talking quietly behind them in the bed of the wagon. "So my boy, how does one one celebrate yuletide where you come from?"

Loki looked in the back of the wagon where the women had stopped talking to listen to him,

"Ah, we have the tradition of the yule log as well, feasting, games, hunting, bonfires." he paused, caught Eidra with a glance, wondering if she could remember that Jul, the night of their first coupling but if she did, she did not indicate as such.

"What of the evergreen?" Sally asked.

"We decorate them outside, to entice the tree spirits to return in the spring."

"Do you know," Chris turned to face them as the horses plodded along, "What I miss the most about celebrating the holidays? Where I come from, they would decorate the shop windows with all the goodies festooned with the spirit of the season. The large crackers filled with candies, brightly colored toys, boats, kites, exquisite dolls and dollhouses fit for the nursery of royalty, drums for the boys, marbles, stick horses, wooden carved muskets."

He saw Loki staring at him with a tilt to his head and he smiled as he glanced at Sally, "And the milliner's shops with their beaverskin hats, new bonnets, hoods, caps, kid gloves. I know I might fine myself walking back to town but I bought a pair of pale lavender gloves one year for a certain young lady and they were her favorite pair." He winked at Sally who rolled her eyes though Eidra had seen her pale a bit when he mentioned the gloves but had remained silent, not wanting to draw attention to it.

"And the butcher's shops with great geese and turkeys hanging bottom up plucked and ready, hams, sausages to make stuffing with, capons, ducks. Oh the smell of a roasted turkey, what I wouldn't give to have a leg at this very minute. But the bakery, my bakery, that was the finest place to be during the holidays. Gingerbread, fruitcake, plum pudding, mince pie, sweetmeats, cakes. Glorious excess now sorely missed."

Here Chris got a faraway look in his eye, "And those things were all wonderful and fine, but upon Christmas, we would go to the church to worship our Lord and savior, and celebrate his birth. I miss that, the sound of bells, the murmured prayers, the sermons, why bless me I even miss the sermons."

Loki chuckled, "You lost me far back, my friend but I sorrow, for your passionate recall tugs at my heart. I can hear it in your words and I only wish I could restore those days to you."

Chris put his hand on Loki's shoulder, "Thank you my son, even if you did not see what I saw in my mind."

"I recall," Sally began, her hand to her mouth, "I remember the shops, walking the streets of Tralee.." Her voice dwindled and her eyes darted to Chris's once.

"It sounds as if the holidays meant as much for you as it did for our people." Eidra touched Sally's knee to bring her from her reverie.

"Indeed, perhaps for a different reason."

"Yes," Loki looked at Eidra, "Jul is a celebration of fertility, and the stepping over from darkness to light, the solstice."

"And many babies are born in the summer after, I'll wager."

Loki smiled and nodded, turning away from Eidra so she would not see the color rise to his face.

"Chris, turn up this road ahead, there is a little clearing at the edge of a small forest, we found our evergreen and our yule log here last season." Sally called to him and after a few minutes they came upon a clearing just as she had said off the road to their right. Chris pulled in the horses and jumped down from the drivers bench to help Sally off the end of the wagon as Loki had done already with Eidra.

"We will walk the forest this side," Eidra pointed to her left at the line of trees across the clearing, "Looking for an evergreen, you two find suitable logs. Look for oak, it burns the longest."

Eidra and Sally scanned the trees as they walked and were just a little way in when Eidra turned to her, "How many seasons have you been here?"

"Many, why do ye ask?"

Eidra fingered the branch of a short evergreen tree and shook her head, "I saw your face when Chris started to mention yuletide where he came from. I thought you were going to be ill when he mentioned those gloves."

Sally kept walking, looking at the trees around her as if she hadn't heard her.

"Sally, have you always had visions or am I only seeing them now that you've spent some time in his company?"

Sally stopped walking, stomped her foot, " 'Tis all they are, visions, dreams, I noticed ye having a dream of your own when Loki talked o' how he celebrated yule in Asgard."

It was Eidra's turn to be flustered then, she had seen, in her mind's eye, a momentary vision of Loki poised above her, in the throes of ecstasy, his hair longer than it was now dropping over his shoulder to brush her face.

"But I do not deny them. That I cannot remember them, that it seems like so many scenes to me, a dream, means nothing. I think they must have happened but something took the memory from me. You, however, do not seem to even consider that possibility."

Sally was looking up at the branches of a medium sized evergreen. "I have, don't be telling me I haven't. 'Tis simply this, if what I see are truths, then what horrible thing happened to me to suffer the same fate as ye have?...what about this one?"

Eidra looked up at the tree and nodded, "It looks none too tall and it is nicely shaped." She paused, "Have you not considered magic, or a curse that has brought you to this point?"

Sally took a strip of muslin and tied it to a branch on the tree, "Let us go fetch the boys to take this one, and yes I have considered it but then what is there for it? How to break it?"

Eidra shrugged, "Have you thought of talking to Fin? Maybe he would know."

Sally nodded, "I will strike a bargain with ye. If, as Loki has said, he is able to restore ye, I will ask Fin if he might know what it would take to do the same for me." She sniffed and Eidra looked to her, "After all, I would be so lonely without ye here."

Eidra hugged her then, "I would miss you terribly, Sally. Come now, let us think happy yuletide thoughts and go find those troublesome men."

"My boy, watch carefully, the branch is ready to drop." Chris called to him

He nodded, "It is a fair size. We should get both logs from it. Step back."

He made one more stroke with his ax and the thick branch crashed to the ground with a ground shaking thud as he began to climb down from the tree.

"Now to split it." He notched the branch and started to chop away at it.

"As we were discussing, perhaps sooner than later, you should endeavor to see if Eidra is ready to take that trip with you. I sense the same in Angus as you do, though I wonder if I be thinking in such a way merely because you have put the suggestion into my head."

"You saw how he acted, and with the both of them, he is too bold, I say, and I will only tolerate so much when it comes to Eidra."

"Indeed," Chris gazed around the forest, hearing voices coming closer, "Ah enough about the blaggart. Here they come."

Eidra stood watching Loki swing the ax, "We have found a tree, we marked it with a strip of muslin. When you have finished, we will bring you to it."

"If his arms hold out," Sally added as the branch split into two separate pieces.

"Now to fetch one of the horses to pull them out of here." Chris looked through the trees to the clearing.

Loki set the ax on one of the logs and nodded, "I shall bring Robin," he started off.

"Wait, I shall walk with you." Eidra called.

Sally sat down on one log, Chris on the other. "These will make fine fires, do you not think?"

Sally nodded, "Tell me, the gloves." Chris stared at her, unsure what to say. "Did they have a flower embroidered upon the top in purple thread?"

"Yes, yes!" Chris cried, "Do you recall them, Sally, say you do."

"I see them, I see my hands inside them but I don't remember them, do ye see?"

" 'Tis a start, Sal, 'tis a start and I shall take it as such."

Sally eyed him, "Don't be thinking 'tis such a big start as all that. I still can't figure out why I can't recall what you claim we had together."

"Give it time, perhaps that is all that is needed."

Sally sighed, "Very well. That is all I can give."

The ride home was merry. Chris belting out old carols he recalled from his youth, teaching them the words and by the time they reached the dooryard, they were all singing. Colum, who happened to be passing by, stopped with his hands upon his hips, "Who's dying now that ye mourn so piteously?"

"Ha," Chris called to him, "Perhaps you, if you dare to insult such angelic voices."

Colum laughed, "I'd liken them to cats fighting in yonder alley."

Sally smiled, "Away ye rogue, finer music there never was."

Colum approached the wagon and helped Loki pull the larger of the two logs from the bed to carry into the house.

"Ready for yule are ye?" Colum asked as Chris carried in the evergreen they'd dug up.

"Yes, and looking forward to the feasting and the dancing as any man would." Chris panted as he put the tree down near the fireplace.

"Ah, to be sure, and the days getting longer."

"Slowly but surely." Chris patted Colum on the back.

Loki had squatted down before the fire to warm his hands when he felt her arms slide around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. "Two days hence there will be a reel and a feasting on Yule eve. Will you accompany me?" She whispered in his ear, the sensation serving to close his eyes as he put a hand up to cover hers clasped in front of his chest.

"I will, though you must not expect too much from me. I often hid at formal dances."

She nuzzled his ear with her nose, "I shall teach you if I must."

He smiled, "Or you may stay with me in the shadows and watch." He turned his head to receive a kiss, fleeting. She laughed, licked the tip of his nose with a flick of her tongue and stood up, he following suit.

"Are you staying for the evening meal?" She asked him as they rejoined the others.

"We have to get home to tend to the livestock, my dear, we've been gone all day." Chris replied, "Another time perhaps. Come my boy, back we go to the homestead."

Loki nodded, pulled Eidra into a tight hug. "I shall see you on the morrow after my chores, he is a terrible slave driver."

"This Yule shall be one to remember." She stroked his cheek, reaching for one final kiss before they parted and he knew. He was going to ask her again if she was ready to follow him from Tir Na Nog but not tonight. He would wait till Yule eve, perhaps the season would work its magic upon her.

They waved to the girls who stood in the dooryard as the horses started down the road and out of the village. Chris elbowing Loki. "What a day, eh? What a glorious day."

"Indeed, Chris?"

"Yes, my boy."

"I am going to ask her again if she will follow me from Tir Na Nog. I think she may say yes this time."

Chris was silent and Loki looked at him, surprised to see a tear standing in his eye, shining in the light of the lantern hung on the pole over the horses heads. "What troubles you, my friend?"

"Ah nothing, my son, nothing. What I mean to say is that 'tis nothing to worry yourself about for there is nothing to be done for it and faith I hope she says yes with all my old tired heart but the truth of it is I shall miss you so very much."

Loki found that his throat had tightened, his voice taut with emotion, "Why not ask Fin what there is to be done for you and Sally?"

Chris waved a hand at him, "Ah both parties must be willing and she is not nearly so as Eidra is."

"Still, I will ask him. It bears trying."

"Perhaps God will take pity on a poor soul like me in the end, do you think so?"

"I do not know about your god. I only know that nothing is gained by inaction, pity or not."

Chris tapped the reins to speed the horses a bit, "If you can help Sally and I, you will have performed more than one miracle then."

"Send a prayer to your god for that then."

Chris made the sign of the cross, "I already have."


	14. Chapter 14

He stood in the doorway swaying slightly, his bloodshot eyes scanning the room as if expecting to find his brother hiding somewhere in the shadows of his old bedchambers. His absence troubled him more so during holidays than during any other season. It had been particularly difficult that Jul past when he'd gone down to the cells to see Loki. He had brought him food from the feast but Loki would touch none of it, that is to say, he would touch none of it to eat. Loki had hefted the gold serving platter and thrown it at the bars but such was his rage, still new and raw, that Thor had quietly picked up the platter and left him to his anger. He had hoped that father would relent and let his brother into his care but three seasons had passed in the same manner.

Loki had been gone now for nearly four months though there had been no rumblings of trouble in the nine realms. He'd had plenty of time to complete his pilgrimage, there was no reason that he should not be back in Asgard, new and whole again as he claimed he would be, yet here was another Jul and Loki was nowhere to be found.

He lifted his stein to his mouth and drained the rest of the contents, wiping his mouth dry with the back of his hand. He stuck his head out of the room, peering down the corridor to his own bedchamber door, dim light streaming underneath it. Even Sif had pushed him from the bed this evening, chiding him for his melancholia.

"Asgard is well rid of that silver tongued devil. Perhaps he has found someone in Helgafjell that can tolerate him."

"I tolerated him for many years until he fell in love with that wench. She destroyed him, she haunts him in death as much as she did in life."

Sif had crossed her arms, "I warned you that you would martyr her. It would have been better to banish her. Return her to her father's house."

He had challenged her reasoning, telling her that Loki would have only made matters worse by following her wherever she was sent. They had ended up in a shouting match that had culminated with his ejection from their chamber and he had sought solace in mead.

He wandered the halls of the palace that night, standing in the middle of the Great Hall listening to the silence. He found his way to the arena where he'd lost his fight with Loki for the accursed girl. To the stables, the courtyard, all in the name of escape, from his memories, his loneliness.

The Throne room doors were cracked open when he reached them, torch light spilled through illuminating the marble floor, glinting off the mica flecks deep in the stone. Perhaps father was still awake, he'd been having trouble sleeping as well. Perhaps he too was wondering where Loki was. He put his hand out to open the door and it was then he heard voices within and paused. It was that old hag, Astrid, and she was talking to Odin.

After Loki had left on his pilgrimage, Thor had considered strangling the crone in her sleep for ever putting such an idea into his brother's ravaged mind. He had asked the Allfather's permission to follow Loki. To see that he stayed on the path, that he would go where he was supposed to, but he had been denied, told that this was his brother's personal journey.

He stood at the door and strained to hear what the old crone and his father were discussing so late at night.

"Consider, Odin, that Loki has found what he was looking for, peace."

"But at what price? How could he be content on Midgard?" he could hear his father's consternation.

"The price to him is a pleasure to pay. He is content, I see it."

"Thor pines for him. They are brothers, kindred spirits."

Astrid cackled, "He wishes him home so that he may keep him beneath his thumb. What has he to come home to? A cold cell?"

"I would consider pardoning him if I indeed saw a change had been affected during his sojourn."

Thor heard her clap her hands, "Perhaps if you had told him such when he set out, he would have hurried home."

"Astrid, I only fear that if he in fact does not find that peace which he seeks..."

"That you shall be forced to put him down like a rabid dog?"

"Woman, you speak of the prince regent!"

Thor stepped closer to the crack, enabling him to see Astrid on the steps with her young assistant, Odin standing before his throne on the dais.

"I speak what is in your mind. That such a thing would rid you of the fear you feel for the offspring of the Jotun, we need not speak of the end of days."

He watched Odin bang his staff on the floor, "I know no such word as fear, I know words like destruction, murder, thievery, lying, all which he has committed in abundance. I would not see it begin again."

She threw a hand at him, "Then why did you let him go in the first place?"

"Because you advised me to do so!" He roared.

At this she straightened up and mimicked a scepter in her hands, seeming to wave it in a dismissive gesture, "I did not know I commanded the mighty Allfather to do my bidding."

Thor clenched his fist hard, she had no right to talk to father in such a manner.

"That your argument was convincing does not imply that you command me, but that your words had wisdom behind them." He backed up until he was seated on the throne, his head in his hand.

"I asked merely if you knew of his whereabouts, I grow weary of sparring with you, old woman."

"I have given you my answer then, content?"

Odin gave a half hearted grunt, "You are dismissed."

Thor watched her bow to Odin and start down the steps with the aid of her assistant. He retreated into the darkness of the corridor, waiting for them to leave the throne room. The crone knew where Loki was. He watched her shuffle from the throne room, her ever present assistant with a hand at her elbow, listening as they spoke quietly.

"The king worries not about his son, but because of him. I fear if he becomes anxious, he may consider searching for him."

"The king's health is such that he would only weaken further to attempt such a thing." Her assistant ventured.

Thor kept a distance away but remained close enough still to hear them.

"I would warn Loki if I were younger, and Tir Na Nog not so very far away. He must hurry in his quest. Perhaps I should speak with Magnus," She seemed to consider this, shook her head. "No, he is too close to the spoilt crown prince."

Thor's anger was at a fever pitch but he restrained himself. He had all the information he needed in any case. He turned and headed down the corridor away from the Throne room, away from Astrid, towards the palace library and to the map room within.

Loki lay on his cot that evening staring into the firelight, Chris across the room, in his bed doing the same.

"On the morrow, we will have two lovely ladies upon our arms." Chris murmured.

"We will."

Chris glanced over at Loki, "Tell me, my boy. If she accepts your proposal to run away from this honeyed land, this limbo, what then? Where will you go, what will you do? Will you return to this palace you speak of?"

"I have long pondered such a thing. Neither Odin nor Thor shall ever accept Eidra. I have a few loyal friends in a small village called Rialo outside of the city. I thought I would bring Eidra there and we would try to keep a cottage."

"And how would you do such a thing, would you farm the land? Raise cattle?"

Loki sighed, "However we must, yes I would farm the land. That much I know how to do. We were required to oversee the planting each year. Eidra knows how to raise and breed cattle. She sews, knits, we would do what we had to do. I only know what we cannot do. When I return to Asgard, I will renounce my title."

"You love her that much?"

"Yes."

"Many a king has been dethroned by such feminine wiles."

"But what good is a king without his queen?" Loki looked at Chris.

"He may be still a king."

Loki pulled his blanket tighter to him, "Without her by my side, all the trappings of royalty cannot compare, they are but empty raiments."

Chris was quiet, then, "Well said, my son. You've grown wise in your time here."

Loki smiled, his eyes closing, "I have learned much."

His response was silence, Chris had beaten him to his dreams.

The knock at Eidra's door that morning made her pause. She knew for certain Loki would not be out to town this early. He had told her that night previous that he would be helping Chris with chores so that they would have more time together at the reel. She peered first at the window beside the door and was chagrined to see Angus standing there. She held the handle, hoping he would leave, but he knocked again and she opened the door.

"Ah ma fair lady, allow me to help wi' the milking this morn." He smiled, striding into the cottage and scooping up the milk pail.

"Should you not be at your own cottage helping Cormac?"

Cormac had been nice enough to take Angus in though he had said that Angus complained a powerful lot about the absence of something called television and hamburgers, likening Tir Na Nog to a little slice of hell. "He even wondered if this was punishment for something he'd done in his last life. Faith and I wonder if he is punishment for something I did." Cormac had half-joked with her.

"Och I was already up a couple hours ago, I did my own chores and am now here to help wi' yours."

He winked at Sally who simply nodded. "Are you lassies attending the reel this evening?"

"We are,"Sally answered. She swung the kettle over the fire, "We plan to step out with Christopher and Loki."

Angus laughed, "Ah I was going to ask you, Eidra, to accompany me. 'Tis a sad affair for me to go stag."

She stared hard at him, "I am spoken for, Angus." but he only smiled wider.

"I see no ring on your finger, therefore.." he waited as if expecting her to answer for him then rolled his eyes, "You are no' taken yet. Could you no' give me a chance first?"

She took the pail from his hand. "I have given you enough chance. Now I shall do my milking thank you." She threw her shawl around her shoulders, stepped into her boots relishing the warm fur inside. She had used the rabbit skins to line her boots and keep her feet warm.

She shoved past Angus and was out the door where he soon followed. Sally watched them go then ran to the storeroom window to watch, on the way to the window, she had grabbed the poker from the fireplace just in case.

Eidra quick stepped it to the barn, irritated that he was still following her. "I thought you would take that to mean good day." She called over her shoulder.

"And I thought you would be flattered wi' my offer. What would it hurt to have a change o' scenery now and then?"

"I like the scenery I have." She thumped the stool down beside Corrine who gave her a startled look.

"Well then will you at least allow me one dance? Surely he canna be averse to that?"

She watched the milk stream into the pail. She had never wanted Loki here more than she did at that point.

"I cannot guarantee anything. Now if you will excuse me, I wish to finish my chores."

Angus nodded, "Well it wasna no in the very least, good morning to you, lass."

She stared as he walked from the barn, a confidence in his step that she wished to trip him for. She continued to milk Corrine, thinking of Loki, of his visit the night before. How she had crept onto his lap as he sat in the rocking chair before the fire. She shivered and leaned her forehead against Corrine. They had begun to kiss then, jumping every time they heard Sally shift in her bed. She could still feel him hard against her hip, hear his ragged breathing in her ear as she ran her tongue along the line of his jaw to the hinge, his hands cupping her breasts through the fabric of her bodice, the sensations coursing through her as his fingertips found the hard buds beneath the linen caught her breath in her throat. She had hugged him to her, begging him to stop. He had held her tightly then, "You do not know how difficult it will be to sleep tonight, thinking of you." He had whispered in her ear.

She had still been afraid, she was mad at herself. "Foolish girl," She had chided herself after he left for home, "What care you about sacred laws and rituals anymore? Let love take its natural course."

Sally had heard her talking to herself in the common room as she banked the fire for the night and had called to her. "Are ye well?"

"I am fine." She had replied though there was an edge of frustration in her voice and she had fallen asleep thinking of him, likely, she thought, as much as he was thinking of her.

Corrine shifted position, drawing her back to the present. She pulled the pail from beneath Corrine and moved to Brenna with a bit more haste. She would have much to do before she was able to ready herself for the reel that evening, set up the goose for roasting, and then there was the baking to do, apple cake to make. She had dispatched the goose the previous day, scalded and plucked all its feathers, putting them aside for pillows and coverlets. Then she had singed off the small pinfeathers and left it to hang high in the barn. She looked up at it as she strode from the barn, "I shall be back for you later."

She had determined that she would wear her dark green gown with the white bodice embroidered all over with tiny pink roses. She would ask Sally to pin up her hair from her neck. She wanted to shine for him tonight. A shy smile crossed her lips as she thought of him and it stayed there long was on to her next chore.

He rinsed the razor in the water of the basin and grabbed the muslin cloth over his arm to dry his face.

"It is beyond me why you do not grow a warm beard during winter." Chris stood beside him, trimming his beard with a pair of scissors every once in a while turning his head to regard himself in the looking glass hung on the wall above the washstand.

"I prefer to be clean shaven." Loki shrugged.

"Well many a death of cold was caught by a bare throat is all I'll say to it." He set the scissors on the stand. "Sit at the table now and I shall plait your hair as you asked"

Loki sat down and rested his forearms on the table as Chris took an ivory comb to his long locks, separated them into three hanks and began to make a long braid down his back. "Has your hair ever been this long?"

"Yes, before Eidra passed, it was to the middle of my back. I cut it in mourning when she died.'

Chris braided in silence for a moment, "You know where I learnt to braid? Making bread, I would braid special loaves on holidays and special occasions."

Loki templed his hands beneath his chin, "I used to braid my brother's hair and he mine for ceremonies and important events like feasts for visiting dignitaries or blots."

"Blots?" Chris stopped, "Whatever do you mean?"

Loki started to turn his head but Chris tugged at his hair, "Ah ah, keep your noggin forward."

Loki smiled. "A blot is a festival to honor a god or a hero, a good harvest, a sacrifices is offered up."

"Good heavens, you don't mean humans do you?"

He chuckled, "On occasion in the past it has been done but not for many seasons now."

"I would not want to imagine such a barbarous act."

"They were usually done to appease the spirits."

Chris laughed, "There are easier ways to do so, are there not?" He tied tightly the leather strip holding the braid and stepped back, " 'Tis done, a few short strands escaped at the sides but see how you look."

Loki stood before the looking glass, a slow smile spreading on his face. "Well done, Chris."

Chris puffed up proudly. "Well then, I shall grab my cloak. Do you think yourself ready?"

Loki surveyed himself, he had chosen the best tunic he had, a tan affair with black embroidered working at the wrists and hem, and a pair of breeches. "If only I had thought to bring my court dress, I would feel better put together."

"Let the man make the clothes and not the other way around, boy." Chris clapped him on the back. "She will be happy you're there so don't worry yourself so."

Chris took their cloaks off the pegs and handed his to him. "The ladies await. Let us be on our way."

She adjusted her bodice again, "Are you sure I look good?"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Of course ye do, yer a vision, dear."

She pinched her cheeks again to bring the color. "I like my hair up, do you think he will?"

Sally had put pins in her mouth and could only answer, "Mmhmm."

Eidra turned to the door when she heard the jingle of harnesses. "They're here. I have butterflies in my stomach!"

"Oh silly girl, 'tis only Loki and Chris."

"But it is a dance. I will be able to show him off." She ran to the door and opened it just as Chris was about to knock.

"Come in, we will be ready soon."

Chris bowed and entered with Loki behind him. She saw the braid and smiling wrapped her arms around his neck, giving the braid a gentle tug that sent ripples of pleasure down his spine.

"I like this, you look handsome."

Loki gave her a mock pout, "And I did not before?"

"Well yes, but you look ready to step out."

He leaned in and kissed her, tongue brushing lightly at her bottom lip, smiling as he felt her body respond in kind.

Sally took her cloak from the peg, "I am finished, I believe." She glanced at Chris, "How do I look?"

Chris grinned widely, "A vision, my dear, a true vision."

Sally struggled to keep the smile from her face and turned away, "Then I am ready indeed."

"Well then," Chris cried, "let us join the others and make us merry."


	15. Chapter 15

The full moon cast a blue light over the village cottages but the Guild hall was already ablaze with candlelight when they arrived. Loki held open the door for the others to file in. Colum spotted them right off. "Ah Loki! Chris!" He called over the music. "Come on, join in!" Loki saw Fin on the podium at the end of the hall with the other musicians, working the fiddle, his hands a fluid grace as they flew along the strings.

Chris waved at him, "I've not visited the food yet, and I should like a mug of ale before I attempt anything so elaborate."

Loki nodded absently, he had been unable to take his eyes off Eidra from the moment he'd walked in the door of the cottage and he felt proud to have her on his arm. They watched the couples dancing in the middle of the floor. She saw Cormac on the other side of the room and waved to him, he returned the gesture and started to make his way to them.

"He still has a slight limp from that ankle injury, poor man." She leaned to Loki so he could hear her over the music.

"Eidra, yer lookin' lovely tonight." He bowed, "Loki, you are the most fortunate man here."

"Thank you, Cormac, that I am."

Cormac surveyed the dancers, "D'ye think I might beg the favor of the next dance with her?"

Eidra looked at Loki who gave her a nod, "I trust you will bring her back in one piece, my friend."

Cormac chuckled, red in the face, "I'll treat her like a china doll...milady?"

Loki smiled at her and stood to watch while her and Cormac took to the floor with three other couples. It was then that he saw one half of one couple was Angus. His smile dimmed as they all began to dance around in a circle, his attention centered on where she was at all times. They circled four times around the floor, then stopped in a square with two couple paired off to circle around one another, switching partners back and forth while the other couple kept time, clapping their hands. Loki knew then that Angus had told him to ask Eidra to dance, he was sure of it as Cormac and Eidra were then paired off with Angus and a short blond girl to dance around each other.

He let a low growl in his throat as he watched Angus twirl Eidra around the room and hand her back to Cormac, not once but twice. He was taking careful note of the movements as well; there would be no one else dancing with her tonight lest it be him.

The dance was lively, her cheeks were flushed by the time they all bowed to one another and the room erupted with applause. She shook Cormac's hand with a smile and moved through the crowd to Loki, Angus's eyes following her all the way, a fact which was not lost on Loki.

He took Eidra's hands, "You are grace defined."

"Thank you." She took a deep breath and wiped her forehead, "I am going to fetch us some cider."

He shook his head and guided her to a nearby chair, "You sit, I shall do the fetching."

He looked above the crowd, spotted the banquet table and made his way toward it, nodding to people along the way. Siobhan who asked where Eidra was, Loki pointing in the direction he had come from, Fin who was taking a break with the musicians for a mug of ale. He scanned the crowd for Chris and Sally but they were nowhere to be seen. He finally reached the cider bowl and was in the process of dipping out two cups when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened and turned to see Angus smiling at him.

"Loki, ma boy, I didna know you were here."

"I am. I accompanied Eidra here to the reel."

Angus raised an eyebrow, "Now then, you didna' dance wi' her. I thought she was alone."

"I allowed her a dance with Cormac." He set the mugs down on the table, his hands were starting to shake with anger and he didn't want Angus to notice, instead he brought the dipper down to them, staring at their contents.

"Allowed it? I didna' know she needed permission. Then I guess I'll have ta ask you if I might have the next dance wi' her."

He rounded on Angus and growled, "You may not have the next dance, or the dance after that. If you wish to ask, you may do so but rest assured she will not accept."

All at once, Angus dropped any pretense of congeniality, "I'll wager she will. Look at you, dressed like a peasant, wi' the affected manner of the gentry. You are too proud of yourself, I've knocked many a man down a notch twice your size."

Loki took a step towards him, the mugs forgotten, "I am a prince of the realm." his voice was low, menacing.

Angus roared with laughter, people had begun to notice their heated exchange, "Where is your scepter then? In your breeches?"

Eidra had sat there, waiting for Loki, watching the dancers. At one point she heard voices raised above the music but ignored it as merrymaking revelers. Another shout drifted across the room and people started to glance in that direction. Eidra stood up then but being short, she ventured a step onto the seat of the chair and raised herself higher above the heads of the crowd. What she saw made her nearly lose her balance as she set her feet back down on the floor and began to push her way through the crowd.

Angus's head bounced off the guild hall wall, his teeth clacking together but the shock was short lived as he immediately responded to Loki's hard rush, his arm across Angus's chest, with a jab to Loki's side that broke his hold as he gasped for breath and stumbled back, pain radiating from where he'd cracked his ribs, making his vision swim for a few seconds, enough time for Angus to grab him by the arm and toss him face first into the wall he'd been against a moment ago. "I saw the way you held yourself, you give away all your weak spots!" Angus yelled.

Loki's foot came up just before his body contacted the wall and he propelled himself backwards with a fast shove, toppling Angus to the floor behind him. He landed across Angus's chest, dropping his weight as hard as he could and swift turning so he was straddling his chest. "You whoreson! You think you can best me?" He came across Angus's jaw with a right hook that would have sent a weaker man to sleep off the encounter as a bad dream but Angus readjusted his jaw, reached up before Loki could retract his arm and grabbed him by the front of the tunic, pulling him forward quickly to unseat him then tossing him to the side while he tried to regain his feet.

Chris was standing outside the hall talking with Sally quietly while they shared a mug of cider. They had taken a wooden platter outside and shared the food they'd piled upon it. Chris saying that he could not remember a nicer night in recent times.

A young man from the village burst through the doors to the interior of the hall a short ways from them, looking out into the night at another man who'd come outside to relieve himself of the cider he'd drunk, "Phillip! Oy, come on. There's a fighting goin' on. Hurry yer arse!"

Chris paused only a moment then jumped up from the bench they'd been sitting on, nearly spilling Sally to the ground. "Excuse me, Sally, my dear. I believe that is our cue."

Eidra made the edge of the circle just as Angus took Loki by the front of his tunic and tossed him to his side. She had been about to yell to them to stop fighting when something flew through the air and clattered to the floor, skittering to a stop at the toe of her slipper. She looked down and it took all her strength to stop her legs from buckling beneath her. The object was at once familiar to her, as familiar as her own two hands and yet looking at it seemed as if she was dreaming for it could not be here and yet it was. She bent down and picked up the Uruz, feeling the hum of power at her trembling fingertips, the same throb of power she had felt whenever her father would take it out to show her.

He would allow her to hold it but briefly, sometimes with tears in his eyes. She had asked him one day why he seemed so sad and he had finally told her that she would never be able to possess it. That she could never become a woman.

She looked up at the two men before her, still grappling on the floor and at the top of her voice, she shouted, "Stop it!"

Her cry stopped them in mid swing, Loki looking up at her, a bead of blood at his lip where Angus had caught him with a fist. As he realized what she was holding out to them, his hand flew to his neck and she knew.

The hall was silent, Chris pushing forward to the edge of the crowd.

"Where did you get this?" Her voice shook as violently as her body. Loki stood and started towards her but she backed away, "Where?!" She repeated, louder this time.

"Please, Eidra give it back to me." Loki held out his hand but she slapped it away. Shock was plain upon his face, he stared at his hand in disbelief.

"Answer me!"

"You gave it to me." He swallowed drily, wincing at her response.

"No! I never possessed it. I was never meant to have it. I would have remembered something like this and if by some miracle It had come into my possession, I was to give it to the man I loved. I cannot ever imagine giving it to you!" She was shouting now, tears streaming down her face.

"Why would I give you such a treasure?"

"Because you loved me. Please, Eidra let us talk of this in private."

She strode up to him, anger fueling her feet, "How did you come by it? Did you steal it? Did you force my father to give it to you in some twisted dealing?"

He made to put his hand on her shoulder and she shied away as if he'd been about to poison her, "You are a liar, how can I believe anything you say?"

She watched as a tear rolled down his cheek to match her own and she felt as if she was going to be violently ill. She bent forward and took a deep breath, feeling his hand touch her back, she swung her hand at him, "Do not touch me!"

The people of the village had started to back away slowly, affording them a small bit of privacy save Chris who stood nearby with Sally, mouth open, speechless.

"Eidra, I speak the truth. Why else would I come here to this village to find you?"

Eidra stood straight, "You are a mage, I have no doubt you have enchanted me. Likely you put the visions into my mind so that I would fall in love with you!"

"I used no spells, no magic why would I do such a thing?" He opened his arms, "I love you, Eidra."

She felt a fresh spate of tears begin, "I could never love you! No one could ever love you! You are a liar, and a thief!"

"Eidra, no," He moaned, "Do not say that."

"Get away from me!" She backed further from him, her hand clutching the Uruz tight to her chest.

"Please." Loki cried, his voice cracking.

"Get out of my sight!" Eidra screamed at him, turned, looking about her at the people, Cormac, Siobhan, Sally, Fin still on the podium with his fiddle under his arm then she shoved her way through the crowd, Sally close on her heels, calling her, "Eidra wait!"

Chris turned to speak to Loki and kept turning until he'd been completely around, but all he found was Angus, still standing there, his mouth hung open like a trout.

"A fine mess you've made of it all, you blaggart." Chris muttered at him as he started to push his way to the outer door of the guild hall.

Once out of the hall, Loki had gone to his knees on the ground beside his horse, the pain of her words so great he could not catch breath, his tears dropping to the dirt before him, he could only moan, his arms wrapped around his stomach. He lurched to his feet finally, taking the reins, hauling himself up into the saddle and turning his horse, he spurred hm into a gallop, out of town to the cottage he and Chris shared.

Chris threw open the doors of the guild hall a minute later looking for any sign of Loki, seeing his horse missing from the hitching post they'd tied up at when they'd arrived.

"Hell and damnation!" He loped over to his horse to unhitch him, staring him in the eye, "Why didn't you stop him, you old nag?", mounted him and kicked in his heels.

Loki was kneeling in the light of the lantern hanging by the front door, folding his second tunic and stuffing it in his pack when Chris came charging inside.

"Loki my boy, you were gone like a shot." He panted hard, trying to catch his breath, leaning forward on his knees. "What are you doing?"

"Packing." He picked up a pair of breeches from the end of his cot.

"Whatever for?" Chris reached for the poker beside the fire and began to move the logs around, feeding the fire, brightening the cottage interior.

"I am leaving." He started to cinch the top closed.

"Leaving?" Chris cried, "To go where?"

"I am returning to Asgard."

"But you can't? What of Eidra? You cannot leave without her."

Loki looked up at him, "I will return to Asgard alone to bear out my own curse for as sure as your beloved Sally is, so am I."

Chris walked over to him and patted his shoulder, "Wait a bit longer, my son. Do not give up hope."

All at once, Loki was on his feet, hands into fists at his side, "You old fool! How long have you hoped? How many nights have you lain here with none for company but the sounds of the clucking chickens and the howl of the wolves. How many seasons have passed in this fashion? How many grains of sand have slipped though the hourglass? Enough to cover the shores of this cursed island? Enough to cover the shores on the whole of Midgard? And yet you talk to me of hope."

Chris felt his throat burning as he held back angry tears, "An old fool I may be, but better to be an old fool than to run away, turn tail like a coward, for you see that time has won out, Sally tolerates me now, talks to me, who knows what might be next."

Loki bent over and picked up his pack, "You are blessed with patience but I can bear no longer the pain of living without her." his shoulders abruptly slumped forward, the pack dropping from his shaking hands, he sat down heavy on the cot, his face in his hands. "Chris, I am weary, so very weary."

Chris sniffed, wiped his eyes with a hand and walked over to him, placing a hand on his head, "Loki, if you must leave, do so in the morning. I will accompany you to the shore and see you off but you are truly exhausted. If this be the path you wish to take, so be it but it would not do well to lose your way in the darkness and wander this vast island endlessly."

Loki hesitated, nodded and leaned back against the wall, "I have failed."

Chris looked down at the floor, "I suppose 'tis possible, I am sorry, my son."

"I should have shown the Uruz to her in the first place." He felt the spot where it had lain on his chest for the past five seasons and he closed his eyes. "I am ready to go home." he stood and lifted his pack again then. "I take my leave of you, my friend."

"Ah, Loki." Chris rubbed the back of his head. "Are you sure, my son?"

Loki gave Chris a tired smile, "I am, this was a foolish venture. The only good thing to come out of it has been meeting you, my friend." He pulled Chris into a one-armed hug, the other occupied with his pack. "I hope you find happiness with Sally."

Chris couldn't speak, he knew he wouldn't be able to do so without breaking down so he nodded his head until Loki was out the door and only then did he sniff loudly, pulling a kerchief from the pocket of his breeches and wiping his eyes, standing there watching the fire in the hearth for a long time afterward.

Eidra had groped her way blindly through the throng of people in the hall, making eye contact with no one until she reached the far door where Chris had come in, strong armed it open into the night air, dropping to her hands and knees and purged the contents of her stomach onto the cold wet ground. She felt soft hands at her back,

"Oh dear, Eidra." Sally murmured. "Let us go home. I've lost me appetite for merrymaking."

Eidra stayed in that position for a long time, sobbing as Sally knelt beside her rubbing her back until she could bear it no longer. "Come, me legs are numb straight through to the bone."

She made her feet and then pulled Eidra to stand, supporting her.

"Sally, what do I do?" She sobbed as she allowed Sally to steer her around the outside of the Guild Hall and down the road to their cottage.

"Forget him, forget he ever existed." She squeezed her shoulders with the arm she had around her.

She still held the Uruz tightly in her hand when they walked inside the cottage and Sally lit a lantern as Eidra sat down her rocking chair, her sobs having dwindled to hiccuppy breaths.

A few moments later as Sally was stoking the fire, there came a knock on the door, gentle, and Eidra jumped up from the rocker as Sally walked to the window and peered outside. "It's Fin."

She opened the door to him and he bowed, "Might I come inside?"

"By all means," She curtsied and he chuckled at the gesture.

"Thank you." He walked to the rocking chair where Eidra had sat down once again and stood before her, hands clasped.

"I didn't think it would turn out to be so interesting a night."

"I would have chosen a different word." Eidra replied, her voice hoarse.

"Let me see the medallion if you would." Fin held out his hand.

Her fingers uncurled around the opal stone ever so slowly as she looked at it, the inner fire glowing like rainbow moonlight. She placed it in Fin's hand.

Fin held it then, closed his eyes, and Eidra glanced at Sally.

"Have you not had any revelations associated with this stone?"

Eidra looked to the fire, her vision beginning to blur, and she blinked as another tear rolled down her cheek "Only the ones he put there."

Fin opened his hand, "You don't really believe that do you?"

"But what other explanation must there be? Why can I not remember what I see, why do I look at the images yet am not able to feel them?"

"Half of your soul is gone, it lies somewhere else and it is the key to your memory. Did you have a vision with the stone in your hand?"

She thought back to when she'd pushed her way out of the guild hall, the memory coming quickly, sharp and clear of her tying the Uruz around Loki's neck, of him lying beside her, leaning over her, between her legs, and she shut her eyes, put her hand to her mouth.

"He tells the truth, Eidra. He is the one who can restore you. Do you love him?"

Eidra nodded her head vigorously, her eyes still closed.

"You must go to him and tell him this before he loses all hope." Fin took her hand, closed it around the Uruz.

"I said such horrible, hurtful things to him." She pressed her hand to her chest, standing from the rocker and walking to the peg by the door to fetch her cloak. "What if he rejects me?"

Fin smiled, "You are the reason he was here."

Eidra fastened her cloak, "Sally, I must go to him."

Sally hugged her fiercely, "Go then, hurry."

Eidra grabbed the lantern from beside the door and ran from the house and out to the barn, nearly tripping more than once. She reached the barn, snatching the saddle from the stall fencing and turned to the roan who was stamping nervously, "Come Rose, we have ground to cover."


	16. Chapter 16

He focused on putting one foot in front of the other on the road before him. He really had no direction. Chris had said to wait till morning so that he would not wander aimlessly about the island but it would not have mattered, daylight, full dark. He would not have noticed if he'd met the ocean at that point, he would have kept walking until the waters closed over his head. Shattered again, he had thought his heart beginning to heal and now it was in pieces. He misstepped at the thought, went to his knees, then rose again to stumble forward, the moonlight illuminating his path. As soon as he was clear of this cursed island, he would call the Bifrost and return home to his cell for that was the one place where the world would want him, of that he was sure now, anything else was unsafe.

Eidra dropped from her horse almost before she had come to a stop and ran up to the door of Chris's cottage as it swung wide. "Who goes there?" Chris cried.

"Where's Loki?" Eidra took him by the shoulders, "I must see him."

A sad smile spread on Chris's face, "He's gone, Eidra."

"Go...gone?" She gasped leaning forward against the doorway.

"Yes, for at least a half hour. He said he was going home, the poor soul."

"Oh no, no! Chris which way did he go?"

Chris looked at the floor, "I confess I could not watch him leave. I do not know, though I would assume if you did not encounter him on the way here, he must have gone further down the road towards the sea."

Eidra ran to her horse and threw herself into the saddle, "I cannot let him leave."

"Go with all due speed, dear girl. Bring my friend back!" Chris shouted as she took off at a gallop down the road before his cottage.

She kept the horse at a good trot, stilling the lantern with her hand, her panic rising as it kept illuminating the empty stretch of road before her. She urged the horse forward a bit faster.

Loki's eyes had adjusted to the moonlight as he walked and he could see the dark expanse of sea, the moonlight glittering off its surface a short distance ahead of him. He pulled his pack higher on his shoulder, nearly considered dropping it by the side of the road for all he had need of it but something prompted him to keep it at his back. He stopped suddenly and turned his head. Something had caught his ear. The whinny of a horse? He peered back the way he'd come, trying to force the darkness to yield to him but saw nothing. He hesitated only a moment longer, turned back and kept walking.

Another dozen steps or so and he was sure of it now, he'd heard the sound of hoof beats on the hard ground. He stopped again looking back, spying a pinpoint of light in the darkness. It was bouncing about and for a moment he wondered if the spirits of this land had found reason to chase him. He considered ducking into the trees that lined the road beside him as the light moved closer, felt for the hilt of his short sword until he realized it was a horse and rider.

She could see the silhouette of a man far in the distance up the road and her words caught in her throat. She was terrified to yell his name in the off chance that it was a stranger and so she kept moving forward, slowing the horse to a canter until the light from the lantern began to cast far enough before her.

"Loki." She whispered at first then louder again, "Loki!"

She reined back and dropping from the side of the horse started to run.

The pack slid from his shoulder to drop on the road with a clatter as she reached him, grabbing him by the shoulders, her words pouring out in one breathless, high pitched volley. "Loki, Chris said you left you were going back home and I was so afraid so scared that I would never find you again that I was too late to tell you how sorry I am and that I did not mean what I said, oh gods, I did not mean it." unable to hold it in any longer, she burst forth with a sob, "Oh Loki, I love you, I love you with all my heart, please, do not leave, please! It does not matter the visions I have seen whether they are real or some imagined fairy tale, it only matters that I love you here and now!"

She fumbled in the pouch at her waist and drew out the Uruz, taking his hand in hers, trembling, placed it in his palm and wrapped his fingers about it, "Please do not leave."

Loki could barely breath, his mouth felt dry, he pressed the disc into the palm of his hand, the familiar hum of power, the comfort he felt with it back in his possession bringing hot tears to his eyes as he wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, holding her as she sobbed against his chest. "Eidra," he buried his face in her hair, breathing deep, "I cannot live without you."

Eidra squeezed him harder, "You do not have to. I will follow you wherever you wish me to go." She tipped her head back and kissed his chin, "I promise you this."

He took her by the shoulder then and pried her away from him, "You will follow me out of Tir Na Nog?"

She wiped the tears from her cheeks with her fingers and sniffled, "Yes I will."

She took the ends of the leather thong that held the Uruz and tugged on them until he opened up his hand. She then reached around his neck, slipping her hands beneath his braid and tying it around his neck. "It belongs with you." she whispered into his ear as she slid her arms back down across his chest.

It was some minutes before they broke their embrace, Loki climbing up on the horse and pulling her up to sit in front of him as they headed back to the village at a canter.

"I will pack my things when we arrive at the cottage."

"I must speak with Fin."

Eidra craned her head to look back at him, "Why?"

"Because he must tell me what I have to do to to bring you out of this realm safely."

"What!" She cried, nearly twisting herself off the horse, "I cannot simply leave here with you?"

"I do not know, now sit still, you spook Rose." He tightened his hands on the reins and felt her relax ever so slightly against his chest. "When I first arrived here at the village, Chris brought me to meet him. I told him of my plight and he gave me hope that you could be restored, made whole again."

She was silent.

"And now I must ask him how."

She settled even further back to nestle against him, "I saw myself giving you the Uruz, I had a vision as soon as my fingers touched it."

He could see the lights of Chris's cottage up ahead, "And you still did not believe me?"

He could barely see her face in the dim lantern light but it was enough to catch her pout, "I was frightened, and I was angry. You should not have started a fight in the middle of the hall."

"Did you ask him what he said to me? He is uncouth, cocksure."

He reined in Rose and jumped down from the horse, offering his hand to her to dismount.

"And you are not?"

Chris threw open the door of the cottage and rushed outside, "Thank heavens you found him!"

"I am sure, I am not, however, uncouth."

Chris slid between them then, put his hands up and covered their mouths, "If I must drag you inside, I will. Now shut it, the both of you, let us all agree to disagree."

They sat around the table talking, Chris had warmed some cider and she held a mug in her hands.

"I will accompany Eidra back to her cottage and then I will find Fin." Loki reached over and put a hand on Eidra's arm.

"He'll likely still be at the Guild hall. You'd do well to watch for Angus."

Loki avoided Eidra's warning gaze, "I shall be sure to avoid him at all costs." he drained his mug, "But first things first."

He stood from the table and Eidra followed suit as he turned to Chris, "I will be back tonight."

Chris nodded, "I shall keep vigil, my boy."

Loki paused with his hand on the door of the Guild Hall. He had brought Eidra back to the cottage, reassuring her he would return after he spoke to Fin. She had held his hand and kissed it then, holding it to her cheek until he gently pulled it away, promising her he would come back.

He took a deep breath and opened up the door. Inside the crowd had thinned considerably but the music was still playing. He caught sight of Fin up on the podium again, still fiddling away and he stood until the number was finished, waiting for Fin to see him which he finally did. Fin leaned over to one of the musicians, the bodhran player, and whispered something to him, then he stepped down from the podium and made his way over to where Loki stood, close to the door.

"Loki, I see you didn't quite make it all the way to the ocean. That's good to hear. How can I help you?" He planted his hand on Loki's shoulder.

"She has agreed to accompany me to Alfheim. Tell me what else I must do."

He had reached for the flute of wine that Fin was handing out to him but his hand was now poised in midair, "Midgard? The gods wept. I have little tolerance for that realm."

"My colleague lives there, quite happily I might add, he has for many years. He is a necromancer and he is also a mage like us."

Loki took the flute from Fin's hand as Fin waved him to sit on the divan he'd first sat on so long ago on his first visit. Fin's housemaid appeared from the darkness of the adjoining room and nodded to them both, "Milord, do you need anything more from me?"

Fin shook his head, "No Tania, you may retire if you wish. I shall attend myself if need be."

Tania bowed her greyed head, "Thank you, Milord, the goose is ready for the morrow. I shall be up early to tend it."

As she retreated back into the darkness, a candlestick in her hand to light her way, Fin turned back to Loki.

"Now what was I saying?...Ah yes, Midgard. His name there is Martin Rutledge. He holds the last element needed to restore Eidra whole to you."

Loki sat back in the divan, "Does she not still need the other half of her soul as well? How might I find where it is?"

Fin smiled, leaned forward and picked up the Uruz where it dangled from his neck, "She has been with you all along."

Loki looked down at the opal medallion, shimmering in the firelight of the hearth and was possessed with a sudden feeling of stupidity, "That part of the equation has always been here? How could I not feel it?"

Fin let the medallion drop, "What do you think led you to madness all those past seasons, why you could not forget her? It was love yes but something much more."

Loki fingered the Uruz, feeling the slick surface, the comfort he derived from its thrum as he stroked it and he thought of the many quiet nights in the darkness of his cell when even he felt afraid. He would hold the Uruz tight in his hand and would feel peace wash over him though it was short lived, allowing him to sleep, to escape the nightmare he was living.

"And so when I obtain the final element, what must I do next?" Loki sat forward again, his impatience obvious.

"You return with her to Alfheim, Martin will know what to do, he will tell you how to proceed from there." Fin stood from his chair, strode to the writing desk tucked beneath the window beside the fireplace and produced a piece of parchment. He dipped a long narrow quill into the inkwell perched on top of the desk and started to write. After a few minutes, he opened a small tin beside the inkwell and sprinkled some fine sand on the letter. "Take this with you," He then folded the letter, took a small red block of wax and held it to the flame of the candle sitting on the desk until it began to melt. He then dripped some of the wax onto the seam of the letter, took a long round stamp from beside the inkwell and pressed it into the wax.

"In times such as Martin lives in, one cannot be too careful about who one receives. This letter with my stamp on it will assure him that you are who you claim to be and that your cause is just."

Fin handed Loki the letter, held up his hand and closed his eyes, "Ah, I must be failing in my old age, you need to know where you must go to find him."

He returned to the desk and was back in moments with a small scrap of parchment. Upon it was written an address: Mr. M. Rutledge, 147 Pillory lane, Bury St. Edmunds, UK.

"And so I am to find this man and ask for his help." Loki looked at the address again.

"Yes, you may trust him, you will see."

Fin stood, "That is all I can tell you. Beyond this I know nothing more. Good journey, Loki. May it be successful."

He walked past the Guild Hall which was still abuzz with merriment, the letter and address in his hand. When he knocked softly on Eidra's cottage door, he could see a light brighten the window and then the door creaked open. Eidra stepped back to let him inside and shut the door behind him. She put the lantern on its hook by the door and turned to him, "Did you speak to Fin?"

"Yes," he held up the letter and put it on the table beside him, "I must leave for Midgard."

"What?" She whispered fiercely, "Why?"

He put his hand to her face, "For us, I must seek the help of a Midgardian to restore you."

She was trembling, he felt it beneath his hand, "Do you promise to come back? I do not care if you never find this Midgardian, only that you come back to me. Swear it."

"I do swear it, not even death can keep me from you."

She cast a glance over her shoulder at Sally's bedroom door, and held a finger to her lips as she started to guide him towards her own.

"Eidra, what..." Fingertips covering his mouth, then grabbing the lantern which threw shadowy patterns across the walls. She let go of his hand then and sat the lantern on a short chair beside her bed.

"I know what I have seen in my mind, I do not know what is truth and what is imagined but I have seen the desire upon your face and I wish to see it again."

She drew him down to sit at the edge of her bed and knelt before him. He started to protest, to speak, but she held up her hand, then took the heel of one boot in the palm of her hand, working it off, setting its twin beside a moment later. She stared at his feet as if she had never seen such things before. Stroking a finger down over the top of one, she was rewarded with a chuckle as he put his hand down to stop her, "Eidra, it tickles."

She looked up at him and smiled, a playful look upon her face as she rose, parting his legs and leaning between them, her hands slipping beneath the edge of his tunic, fingers splayed wide as they climbed their way up his chest. He pressed her hands to him, "You are playing a dangerous game, my little minx."

She nodded, her palms warm at his sides as she brought her hands up, forcing his tunic with it until he was made to draw it over his head. She took it from him and buried her nose in it. "I must have a shirt of yours when you go so that I may carry your scent with me." She dropped the tunic to the floor beside the bed, then stood up, "Lay upon the bed, my love."

He did as he was bidden, laying his head upon her pillow, breathing her scent as she had his. She knelt on the bed and was at once straddling him, her nightgown pooling around his hips. She leaned forward and caught him in a fierce kiss, her hands sliding around behind his head, his lacing together at the small of her back as their tongues entwined in a breathless dance. She whimpered as the kisses broke into an erratic exploration of her earlobe, his jawline, throat, nipping hard just below his chin, her hands drifting to his shoulders as she traced the line of sinew down his neck for another hard bite which brought his hips up from the bed to arch against her.

He had managed to find the hem of her nightgown and now slid his hands up her sides to cup her breasts fearing then that he would be none too gentle with her but she was in no mood for soft caresses at this point. She pressed his hands beneath hers and threw her head back, mouth open, soundless. A stroke of his thumbs across the nipples made her cry out and immediately clap a hand to her mouth as she cast a glance at the wall beyond which Sally now slept. When no answering call met her ears, she looked down at Loki and grinned, then pulling her gown over her head, she tossed it to one side and he finally beheld her body, as beautiful as the last time he had seen it.

He drew his hands down the flat of her stomach to the cleft between her legs, she lifting herself to allow him access, but nearly tumbling forward against him as his fingers began to play among the soft folds, gathering moisture as she began to buck against his hand. She knelt there above him, head drooped down, lips inches before his as they panted together, her moans and whimpers becoming louder. She would dip down now and again to brush over his hips. He was so hard he ached, the desire to possess her fully again after so long nearly spurring him to lift her from him and drive her to the bed but he wanted her release even more than his own now. Had dreamed of it ever since he had lain eyes on her standing there in the cottage so long ago and now his reclamation of her body was complete as she dropped forward upon his chest, her knuckles pressed between her teeth in hopes to muffle her cries of passion, her head turned to the crook of his neck. She felt his hands then at the lacing of his breeches and she rose up, still shuddering from her release until she felt him guide her downward, tensing first as she felt him enter her then relaxing as she slid down to envelope him.

She lay on his chest then, feeling him move beneath her, his hands at her waist causing her to sit back, meeting his thrusts and matching them, the force lifting her from the bed so that she was made to put her hands upon his shoulders to steady herself. The sounds, the groans, growls coming from deep in his throat stirred her once again as she rode him, their primal movements turning her thoughts as she suddenly unseated herself and knelt beside him. "Please, Loki." She whispered, smiling as she watched him unstrap his dagger holster from his thigh and kick his breeches free then felt the bed sink as he positioned himself behind her without a word and entered her again. The sensation, the complete oblivion, turned her muscles useless as she almost buckled forward onto the bed, his arms around her waist the only thing preventing her from doing so.

Her submission served to drive his passion and it was now a monumental effort to keep their coupling quiet as she arched against him in raw abandon, the coverlet upon her bed now gathered in clenched handfuls at her chest. She felt him grip a handful of her raven hair and tug at it until his lips touched the spot at the nape of her neck and her eyes flew open wide with a vision so intense she bucked back into him, convulsing around him hard enough to draw a hiss from his clenched teeth.

"Always your favorite." He breathed, "Oh, Eidra.." His thrusts deepened then, fingers dug into the flesh of her hips as he stiffened, and she felt him spill into her, reveling at the heat, the wetness that was seeping to cool on the skin of her thighs. She collapsed forward, he following her as they fought to catch their breath between kisses, nibbles at her shoulder, his heart thundering at her back. They lay in that position until he had softened to slip from her and the cold of the room overtook them. She pulled the coverlet from beneath their bodies and threw it over them, nestling her head in the crook of his arm, looking up at his silhouette in the lantern light. They lay there silent for a bit, enjoying the simplicity of closeness while she drew little designs on his chest.

"I have a request, Loki." She murmured and he hugged her close,

"Anything my love."

"If by chance when we return to Alfheim and you restore me, I am cursed to forget us now, this place, my friends, will you remember and tell me so that I might perhaps try to remember as well?"

Loki pulled her up so that she was lying across his chest. "I will do what your heart desires."

"Be careful with that statement, I may hold you to it," She giggled softly.

He sat up, "I am afraid though that I must break that heart tonight." He lifted the coverlet and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Must you leave already?" She cried, kneeling behind him and draping her arms about his neck.

He was reaching for his breeches but he put a hand up to her face, pressing her cheek to his. "I intend to leave this night. More than anything, our reunion here has fueled my determination to complete my quest and restore you to my side."

She heaved a great sigh and reluctantly withdrew from him, "I suppose we will have time enough to enjoy one another's company after your return."

He pulled up his breeches and grabbed his tunic from the floor, feeling her hand caress his thigh. "How long shall you be gone?"

"Not long, I hope. Thus my reason for leaving now."

Eidra drew her nightgown over her head and followed him back out into the common room where he sat in the rocking chair to pull on his boots.

"Do not forget this," She handed him the letter and the parchment as he stood. He took them from her hand and kissed her, his free hand reaching around to cup her head.

"I will be back, Eidra," He traced the line of her nose down to her lips with a forefinger, "Remember, not even death."

"Not even death." She repeated. She stood in the doorway, her arms wrapped around her until she could no longer distinguish his form in the darkness then she closed the door to wait for his return.


	17. Chapter 17

He knelt down on the floor before the hearth and closed his pack. "I will have to find something suitable when I reach Midgard."

Chris stood behind him, his arms crossed, "I wish to God I could go with you, lad. I hate to think of you alone out there. You say the world has changed and not for the better. I see my dear friend stepping into that hell."

Loki shook his head, "I would not allow even if you could go. It is much too dangerous." He kept to himself that he felt Chris would only slow him down. It was nothing but a simple observation and he wished to make all haste on this journey. The less time spent in Midgard the better.

"I will be back as soon as possible." He rose from the floor, adjusting his tunic, "It is time."

The sun was brightening the horizon as the seashore came into view and Loki felt that sickening tug at his innards as he crossed the barrier of Tir Na Nog into the land of the living. He dismounted and handed the reins of the horse up to Chris whose steed pawed the ground nervously. "I wonder whether he dislikes being so close to Lightning or so close to the edge." Chris jerked his head towards the shoreline.

"I'd say a measure of both." He patted Chris's leg, "Goodbye, my friend."

Chris held up his forefinger, "Not goodbye, my boy, until we meet again, it sounds less permanent."

Loki smiled, gave him a nod, and held the Uruz up, "Get safely inside the barrier."

He turned the Uruz between his fingers and said "Midgard, England."

Chris watched what seemed to be a hole open in the fabric of the landscape before him until he could no longer distinguish the seashore beyond it, and an image appeared inside, coalescing into a countryside foreign to his eye. Loki looked over his shoulder one last time, stepped through the portal and it winked shut as if it had never been.

"Godspeed, my son." He murmured and turned the horses towards home.

He was off his horse before the steed had a chance to stop, striding up to the immense stone gate, the standard of Asgard, the Ansuz carved into its surface. "Heimdall." His voice belied the calm demeanor he struggled to maintain, "I wish for you to open the Bifrost."

Heimdall had been standing beside the door, watching him approach, his arms crossed. "Where does the crown prince wish to travel today?" His eyes scanned the four royal guards who had been following Thor.

Thor forced his ire down, "I must travel to Midgard, to the country they call Ireland."

"For what purpose?"

Thor stepped closer to him, his cloak swirling about his feet, "You dare to question my reason?"

"I dare to question, merely out of base curiosity. You have but to ask milord."

Heimdall turned to the gate and swung it open, revealing a landscape of green rolling hills, church spires and cottages. "Is this not where you wish to go?"

Thor frowned, "There is a place called Tir Na Nog.."

Heimdall waved his sword and the scene before them shimmered, showing a vast island shrouded in mist.

"The crown prince wishes to travel to the underworld of the Alfari?"

Thor turned to Heimdall, "What say you gatekeeper?"

"Milord, you would do well to learn more of your kingdom if you are to rule one day. The souls of the departed Alfari and Sidhe alike go to rest upon that island, along with the souls of the Midgardians whose beliefs are of the ancient ways. It is an enchanted island."

Thor looked back at the guards with him, "Come, this is where we must go."

Heimdall watched them walk through the gate onto the shore of the island far below and glanced back at the spires of the city rising above him as he closed the gate once more and resumed his position staring straight ahead, waiting, guarding.

It had taken him the better part of two hours to find a clothesline with anything on it, leaving him to shake his head in wonder, "Do they not dry their clothes here in this realm?" he had muttered as he slipped into a small tool shed behind a large gray house to change from his tunic and breeches into a pair of denim jeans and a black long sleeved jersey that seemed a tad big on him. He stuffed his clothes in his pack and took out the address, staring up and down the country lane which he had found himself standing on as he stepped through the portal. He felt impatience rise in him as he began to walk, grateful in the very least for the warming sunshine and wishing he'd taken a coat with him as well.

"Bury St. Edmunds!" The young girl cried, "You're standing in it!"

Loki gritted his teeth, her voice grating in his ears. "I am new to the...area. I wish to know where Pillory Lane is."

The young girl leaned on the weather-beaten fence surrounding the yard she'd been standing in watching a small black puppy run circles around her legs when he came upon her, "Pillory Lane? If me memory serves, it's down the road about a mile or so. I believe it's on the left. You can't miss it."

He glanced down the road the way the girl was pointing, "Thank you,"

"Hey," She called to him, "Are you here long?"

Loki shook his head, walking backwards a couple steps, "Just visiting," he turned around and started off at a trot.

"Pity," the girl sighed as she watched him walk away, "Nice arse."

Chris heard the voices before their owners crested the hill before his cottage. He leaned on the shovel he'd been about to carry to the barn to clean out the stalls and waited until the small party had nearly reached his gate. A tall blond man with long hair, pulled back in a pony tail, dressed in a tunic over which he wore a finely tooled brown leather brigandine, the plates coming together across his chest to form the picture of a symbol he'd never seen before, the same leather was used to fashion greaves about his legs, he wore heavy boots and a long red cloak. Secured about his waist at his left was a scabbard which held a long sword that clinked in time with his gait, upon his right hip was fastened a large mallet done in elegant scrollwork with a leather wrapped handle. The four men accompanying him were dressed similarly though their armor was less fine and they carried broadswords.

He watched the tall blond man approach and give a slight bow. "Good sir, we desire fresh water, might I beg the favor of the use of your well?"

Chris looked at the well standing in the dooryard feet from his cottage and nodded, "Help yourself."

The man smiled and motioned to his comrades who filed into the yard with him. They took out their flasks and waited until the man pulled a bucket full of water up by the winch and set it on the side wall of the well, each of them submerging their flasks in turn to fill them.

The man took a long draught of the water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Could you tell me how far is it to Tir Na Nog?"

Chris scuffed at the dirt with his boot, "You stand upon it, and have been for quite some time."

Thor recalled the sickening turn in his stomach as he walked up the road from the shoreline. "I am looking for my brother. Is there a village nearby?"

"There is, tell me, is this brother of yours dead?"

"He is not, at least not to my knowledge."

The hairs began to stand up at the back of his neck, "Then why would he be here, my good man? This is the land of the underworld."

"I think he may have come to seek out one who has passed on. His name is Loki. Have you heard of him?"

Chris gripped the handle of the shovel so hard it hurt, "I confess I rarely go into town, the name is not familiar to me. Perhaps you have been misguided."

Thor shook his head, "I heard quite plainly, he is here. I will go into town and search for him."

Chris threw his shovel over his shoulder as nonchalantly as he could. "Well I wish you good luck and Godspeed. I must be off to tend my animals."

"Thank you for the water." Thor nodded to him and whistled to his company as they filed out of the yard to follow him.

He watched them out of sight and only then did he step out into the road to peer the way they'd come from. "Blast it, Loki." He muttered. "Hurry up."

He stood before a large pale blue house, the parchment on which the address was written, clasped tightly in his hand. It was a grand manor, reminding him vaguely of Fin's with its large windows, ornate workings around the front door, the wide short steps leading up to it, the columns holding the overhang high above. He continued around the circular drive and up the steps where he searched for a knocker at first and finding none, simply knocked on the door. He waited for a minute then knocked again. He was on the verge of going to look in at some of the windows when he heard someone yelling inside, the voice nearing the door until he could make out the words. "Blasted doorbell again Anna."

He stepped back, hearing the sound of a lock turning in its tumbler and the door opened wide.

Before him stood a tall older man dressed in a brown tweed suit with a white shirt and red vest peeking underneath. He had a set of silver horn rimmed spectacles perched on his nose, magnifying his pale blue eyes, a long face though he could see the mirth behind the serious countenance, ruddy complexion, and a shock of gray curls meeting at the top of his head over a burgeoning bald spot. He was about to speak when quick footsteps behind the man caused him to roll his eyes and turn around.

"I've got the door Anna." His tone was condescending and Loki could see a young woman dressed in a maid's uniform with blond hair done up in a bun and sad green eyes screech to a halt just behind him.

"Forgive me, milord. I didn't hear..."

The man put a finger to his lips as her words died away, "You didn't hear because the doorbell isn't working." At this the man reached outside of the door past Loki to a small lit button on the door frame and pushed it. There came a clamor of bells from within and the man glanced up at Loki.

"You didn't try the doorbell?"

Loki shook his head, "Doorbell?"

The man's eyes narrowed as he studied Loki, "May I help you?"

Loki bent down, dropped his pack from his shoulder to the doorstep, unlaced it and fished out the letter. He stood upright then and asked, "Are you Martin Rutledge?"

The man seemed to consider the question, "I might be, what have you there?"

"I have a letter sent with me from a friend, his name is Fin."

The man held out a trembling hand and Loki placed the letter in it whereas the man brought the seal up closer to his face to study it. "My goodness, Fin. It's been so long." He looked up again at Loki.

"Come in, come in, Anna!" He called, turning and nearly toppling the young girl who hadn't moved from her spot, "Gracious me, go fetch some tea and sandwiches and bring them to my study for myself and my guest will you."

Anna curtsied and was off on a trot as Loki stepped into the foyer. The house inside was as grand as it had seemed outside. A double staircase directly in front of them led to a balcony overlooking the foyer from the second floor. Tall multi-paned windows lined the walls which were done in pale yellows, greens and blues. To his left, through a large arched doorway was a sitting room with two settees and a number of chairs, a piano and a large fireplace topped with a marble mantle. Various paintings lined the walls and there was a strange bust atop a pedestal of a man draped in cloth with a laurel wreath on his nearly bald head.

To his right where the man now led him, there was another large room, this one lined nearly entirely with shelves of books from floor to ceiling. Dominating one wall was a large cabinet that reminded him vaguely of Clotho's cabinet in his chambers though this one was much wider. There were overstuffed chairs placed around the room, a podium upon which to rest large tomes. A long low table with massive claw-foot legs made of some dark wood held an ornate candelabra in the center of a long table runner embroidered with strange symbols on a dark blue background. A fireplace held a roaring fire and he noticed a portrait above the mantle of a lovely young brunette woman in an elaborately decorated green dress.

The man gestured to Loki, "Sit down, please." He broke the seal of the letter and unfolded it, tilting his head back to read. Once or twice he glanced over at Loki with a look of astonishment on his face but finally finished the letter and placed it on the podium beside him.

"I am Martin Rutledge,"

Loki smiled then, relieved. A clatter of dishes turned their attention to Anna who was carrying a large tray filled with a small white teapot, two cups and a plateful of sandwiches. "On the table, Anna, thank you."

Anna set the tray down on the low table, curtsied and scurried out of the room with a backward glance at the two of them.

"She's a bit dense but she's a good girl, and a wonderful cook. Please, help yourself."

Martin walked to the table followed slowly by Loki who looked over his shoulder as he fixed his tea. "There's cream and sugar or honey if you prefer."

Loki took the cup Martin offered him, dropped a cube of sugar in it and stirred, took a sip.

"Sandwich?" Martin held up the plate and Loki's stomach growled in response as if threatening him with bodily harm if he refused. He picked up a sandwich and sniffed at it. "Chicken salad, it's quite good." Martin said as he watched Loki.

Loki took one bite and that was all he needed, he'd not eaten since that morning previous before the reel and he finished the sandwich in quick time.

Martin stood there smiling at Loki, "I haven't seen you since you were a child."

Loki was in the middle of taking a sip of tea and he paused to stare at Martin. "Pardon me?"

"I was present at your marking ceremony when Odin brought you before the High Council. Oh I was a visiting dignitary, mind you, but he asked me to be a witness."

Martin looked him over, "My but you have grown. I think the last time I saw you, your brother, the crown brat had you slung over his shoulder and you were beating him about the back to let you down. You couldn't have been but five years old."

"You are...Alfari then? Like Fin?"

Martin smiled warmly, "Yes, my boy."

He held the teacup like it was a lifeline. "Did you know Eldan Denari?"

Martin nodded, "Very well I must say. I once had the seat beside him on the High Court."

Loki bit his lip, would he help him if he knew what he was about to do, if he'd been on the High Court himself? Loki wondered what Fin had told him in the letter.

"And I knew his daughter,"

Loki looked down at his boots, waiting for Martin to tell him to leave his house, hoping that Fin was correct when he said he would help him.

"As I recall she was an ethereally lovely young woman."

"She is." Loki closed his eyes, picturing her in his mind and his heart fairly swelled with love for her. "As fair within as without."

"I travel to Alfheim from time to time. I heard of the horrible way in which she died. I was shocked that the High Court would be capable of such a verdict. I had hoped the old ways would have relaxed a bit though it is often said strictures provide structure."

"I wish to restore her."

"Indeed, and it could be no other could do so as she died for you."

Loki nodded, unwilling to catch Martin's stare, his throat stinging with sharp tears.

"She did."

"And so you traveled to Tir Na Nog to find her again. True love like that deserves another chance does it not."

"Please, yes." Loki looked up, eager to show his penitence.

"Let me see it then." Martin held out his hand and Loki tilted his head.

"See what?"

"The Uruz, my boy."

Loki slipped the Uruz over his head and placed it in Martin's hand. He held it, cupped his other hand over it and closed his eyes.

"Oh my boy, such power there is in this medallion. It is a portal, that you know. It holds the other half of Eidra's soul now."

"I know, what must I do to restore her?"

Martin handed the Uruz back to Loki with a gentle press of his hand.

"Come to my cabinet." Martin waved to him. "The equation is relatively simple."

Martin swung open the doors to the cabinet interior. Where Clotho's cabinet had held a hundred or so bottles of elixirs and potions, draughts, this cabinet must have held a thousand. Bottles and packets of all shapes, sizes and colors lined the deep shelves though he seemed to know exactly where he was looking as he reached up to the top shelf and drew a bottle of what looked like clear water down. He then bent over, pulled out a drawer at the lowest shelf and withdrew a small stoppered glass vial.

He walked to the table, uncorked both bottles and poured a goodly amount into the vial, replaced the stopper and handed it to Loki who held it up to the light of the fireplace.

"Doesn't look like much does it?" Martin chuckled. "Simplicity is often the key, but you might well recognize the place from which it came. It is water from the Spring of Mimir."

"The solution was all along within my grasp?"

"Yes but if you did not know, you could have bathed in it everyday and it still would not have been revealed to you."

"Then what must I do now that I have it?"

Martin's face turned grim, "That is not so easy."

The knock on Eidra's door made her jump from her place by the fire where she sat knitting. Could it be that he was back already? She looked at Sally who had stood from her rocking chair as well. She looked though the window at the side of the door and was disappointed to see Angus standing there with a group of men, one tall and blond, the others with him dressed as soldiers in strangely familiar uniforms.

She opened the door, blocking his way in with her body, "What do you want Angus?"

Angus smiled at her, "I was walking along minding ma own business when these gentlemen approached me and asked if I knew the whereabouts of a man named Loki."

She looked at the strangers behind him, the tall blond man smiling darkly at first, then seeming to appear confused at her scrutiny and she was suddenly awash in gooseflesh; this man knew her and he hardly appeared friendly.

"I do not know of a man named Loki." She crossed her arms.

"Eidra, what a liar you are..."

The stranger shoved Angus out of the way then, "Wench, tell me where my brother is."

Eidra stared at the stranger, chin jutted out in defiance, "How dare you call me a wench, you overgrown ogre.."

The stranger's hand shot from out of nowhere, connecting open palmed with her jaw hard enough to bounce her head against the door and she stumbled forward nearly losing her balance as she heard Sally scream through the ringing in her ears. She felt rough hands catch her and drive her back into the house, heard Angus's shout of anger and the door slam, cutting off his tirade abruptly. She looked up at the stranger holding her by the shoulders, grinning, and wished at once to rip the smile from his face. She swung her knee up into his groin but was met with a hard thump which angered her even more when the stranger laughed. "Wench, you should know I come armed but if you are so eager at last to get at what is behind my codpiece, I shall oblige you later, however, I am anxious to know where my brother is." He gave her a hard shake which rattled her teeth together. "And you shall tell me."


	18. Chapter 18

Chris was pacing back and forth before the fireplace, every so often he would step outside and stare down the road, hoping to see Loki. It was heading towards sundown now and he'd not seen the stranger return from town. He was halfway to the door again when there was a loud thump upon it from the other side, then a hard knock. He swung the door wide and was startled to see Angus spill over the doorstep, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"Angus, what in the world..." He pulled Angus to his feet where he leaned over the table, one hand in the air.

Chris looked through the doorway out into the yard, "Where's your horse?"

"I ran all the way here!" He gasped, "I don't know how t' ride a fecking horse!"

"Well there must be a reason you've graced my cottage." Chris put a hand to his shoulder.

"Oh aye, did you see the band of marauders that came through here not long ago? Weeping Christ, I need water."

Chris trotted out to the well with a mug, pulled a pail of water up to the edge of the well and dipped out a mugful. When he returned inside, Angus was sprawled in one of the chairs at the table.

He took the mug and drained it, "Ah, thankee."

"Out with it then, man." Chris held out his hand.

"That fair man, the tall one, he asked me if there was a one who would know where Loki was, and not thinking, I told him about Eidra."

Chris slapped his hands atop his head, "Good god! Please tell me the ladies were out of town."

"No, he asked me to bring him to the cottage, which I did. He seemed to know Eidra but she didna look like she knew him. He asked where Loki was and Eidra answered him crossly then the bastard cuffed her across th' head. The guards wi' him strong armed me out of the yard and the only thing I could think of to do was go find the two of you. Where is Loki?"

"On an errand, I'm expecting him soon, I hope." Chris poked his head out from the doorway into the waning light.

"Well what do we do now? We canna leave her like that."

"Let's give him a bit more time, I am old, I would be no great help against the likes of those fellows and you are but one."

Angus nodded, "I'm no' bad at combat but five might be a bit more than I can handle. We'll wait a little longer, then I'm going back to town to keep watch."

"Just a little longer."

Martin pointed to the vial in Loki's hand, "The waters are the wellspring of wisdom and understanding. Her death was a travesty of justice, her soul did split for that reason. Often it will split before the events that led to death."

"Which must be why she did not remember me because I am the cause. I started her descent."

Martin nodded, "It would make sense but her travesty will be her salvation you see? Because you came searching for her and found her she now has a way out of the darkness, back into the light."

Martin templed his hands together at his chin, "Your task would seem an easy one. You must return with her to Alfheim where her mortal remains lie, but know this, she will cease to be as she is now when she steps through the portal, she will appear lifeless. Of utmost importance is that she be wearing the Uruz, else she will lose the other half of her soul. Bring her to her remains and pour the water upon them."

"That is all I must do?" Loki gazed at the vial.

"Indeed, the water will do the rest."

Loki paused, "Tell me, would it work if a curse had been placed upon the person? My friend shares my dilemma though his love was cursed and wasted away from it."

Martin stroked his chin, "It depends, why was the curse cast?"

"It was cast out of bitterness and anger." Loki thought of the tale Chris had told him when they'd first met.

"Then there is a possibility that the same elements could be combined to bring his love back from limbo. What about her soul, does she have anything that would contain half her soul?"

Loki shrugged, "I confess I know not. I will ask Eidra when I return. I wish to repay my friend for all he has done for me."

Martin clapped him on the back, "One good turn deserves another. You've come a long way from that young prince back on Asgard." Martin walked back to the cabinet, pulled out another vial and filled it, then handed it to Loki along with a small cloth. "Wrap the vials in this, it will keep them safe. Bringing her across the barrier of worlds is a one chance. You must be sure you have all the elements and that whatever holds the other half of her soul is on her person when she crosses the barrier of the underworld into the other realms or she is lost."

"Thank you for your help, Martin." Loki held out his hand and Martin shook it. "I hope one day I will be able to repay you as well."

Martin waved at him, "No need, my boy. My repayment shall be in your success. Do you need lodging for the evening? I can have Anna fix a room for you."

Loki shook his head, "I cannot delay here, I must return to Eidra."

"Good luck to you, my friend. Pay my respects to Fin if you will."

Loki nodded, "And if you see Eldan, will you do the same for me?"

Martin smiled, "I will though I think you shall soon do so in person."

Loki returned the smile, "If fate is kind. Good evening, Martin."

"Good evening, Loki."

He walked out of the house into the cool evening air. It was nearly dark, he would have to find a spot in the nearby forest to use the Uruz without being seen. He patted his pack where the two vials now sat and his heart soared. He would soon be reunited with Eidra in Alfheim.

Sally sat beside Eidra on her bed stroking her back. Eidra's head still hurt from the cuff she'd received but her right wrist felt like it had been badly sprained and she held it in her lap as her tears dripped down to land on the floor. The stranger had backed her to a wall with a growl, sneering at her as she claimed not to know him. "Not know the mighty Thor? How can you forget me?"

She knew who he was, knew his name but not his face and he had laughed at her. "How is it I have finally found you and my brother is nowhere in sight? Is the coward hiding beneath your petticoats?" He had made to lift her dress and she had slapped his hand away but he'd caught her by the wrist and twisted it hard, bringing white sparkles to the edges of her vision. She thought for a moment that she would pass out from the pain and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She had lunged forward and bitten his arm hard enough to taste blood. He had loosed his grip on her then, with a roar and she had darted around the room to avoid him until she tripped and he was upon her again.

"You little whore, let us see how tractable you are after a night locked in your bedroom." he had thrown her through the doorway and soon after, Sally came running in, the door slamming behind her and they sat on the bed, scared and angry. Eidra's determination to follow Loki was now fueled by the realization that he'd been telling the truth. The presence of the crown prince of Asgard alone had done it. She had seen in her visions and indeed when she looked at him, his regal bearing, the air of nobility he possessed visible even through the trappings of a peasant. Loki was the dark prince himself though she was hard pressed to believe what she'd been told all her life about him. It simply did not fit the description of the man she now loved.

"What do we do now?" Sally jerked her head towards the door, "What will he do to Loki?"

"Loki is his brother, he will do nothing to him, of that I am sure. I do not think, however, that he will let him return with me. There is much I still do not know of what happened in my past."

The bedroom door swung open abruptly and one of the guards walked in gesturing to Eidra. "Come with me."

Sally gripped her arm, "Please don't hurt her."

The guard's eyes slid to her for a moment then back to Eidra, "Come with me, now."

Eidra patted her arm, "I will not be gone for long, I promise you. I will be safe."

Sally loosened her hand slowly, glaring at the guard who escorted her from the room without so much as a glance and shut the door behind him.

Thor was sitting in Sally's rocking chair before the fireplace, his hands clasped before him as he leaned forward gazing into the flames. The guard stopped beside him, Eidra to his side. "Sire, here is the woman you wished to speak with."

Thor nodded but didn't turn his head, waving at her rocking chair, "Sit."

She eased into the chair, ready to bolt should he make any move towards her, instead he smiled.

"Eidra, it would be so much easier for you to tell me where my brother has gone. That is all I ask of you."

"And yet you think I lie when I say I do not know."

"You spend so much time defending him when he is hardly worthy of it."

She sat upright in her chair, "How can you say that when he is your brother?"

Thor chuckled coldly, "I can say such because I know him far better than you do. I have gathered that either you are become as talented a liar as my brother or you have lost all memory of your past."

"How come you by that conclusion?"

Thor turned to her, "Because if you had remembered who I was, you would have run at the sight of me."

She held his stare, "If by running you mean out of fear, you would be wrong. I do not fear you."

"Nor do you fear Loki anymore, I gather."

"I have no reason to." She tilted her head, confused.

"You once did. Do you not remember that night he came to you drunk and took you? Deflowered you? How he made you cower before him in his anger and rage?"

Eidra couldn't speak, she felt sick, "Deflowered me? He could not."

"So you do not remember how he begot you with a bastard child, how he was responsible for your death? How he begged your father for that damnable necklace to atone for his indiscretion?"

She sat silent, trembling. Here were the missing pieces of the puzzle, all she had not seen.

"A child?" She remembered well that Loki had spoken of a child when he had first come to her cottage. "What happened to my child?"

"Stillborn. Buried in the woods near Alfheim."

Eidra's hand flew to her mouth, tears shut her eyes.

"All would have been well had he simply treated you as a servant." Thor grumbled.

"He said he would have taken my place, he would have died for me, but you stopped him." She wrapped her arms around her, suddenly cold.

"It is not for the prince regent to die in place of a peasant, he would never see Valhalla."

Thor leaned over to her, his hand on the arm of her chair, "You seek to protect him that you once needed protection from, does it not sound inane? If you will tell me where he is, I will leave you in peace."

Eidra glared at him, "Protect? If you seek him out of concern for his well being, then why do you say I am protecting him? It would seem to me instead of being dangerous as you say, that he is in danger from you."

Thor's hand tightened on the chair, "Foolish woman, I wish him to return home with me, that is the simple truth of it. You would do well to be shed of him. He does not belong here. You are but a spirit, a soul waiting to continue its journey. The sooner he realizes this, the better."

She closed her eyes, about to speak when the most powerful vision she'd yet had, washed over her. She could feel the cold iron at her wrists, hear the rattle of the chains, see the members of the High Court standing around her, their faces grim. So powerful was the sensation that she pulled one arm up just to feel it drop down into her lap with the weight of the chain attached to it. She could see the castle of King Freyr in the distance, the King himself standing behind the council, his head down, eyes at the ground, Thor and Loki standing in the middle of the High Court. She felt sheer terror grip her at the realization that she was seeing the last moments of her life passing before her as she felt her body struggle away from the tall faceless guard who stood before her. Then she heard him, Loki crying out, "ME, Me for her, let me take her place!" saw the fear, the desperation in his eyes as Thor's hand closed around his mouth, his anguish, his outstretched hand and then there was nothing else but pain.

She put her hands to her stomach on impulse, panting, but the vision had dissipated leaving her mind clearer than it had ever been before.

She looked up at Thor. "I am much more than a spirit, much more than a foolish woman, I am loved, I have been loved in the life before and into the next. So much so that he came to find me. I tell the truth when I say I do not know where he went. He would not tell me but know this, even if I had been made privy to such information nothing would drag it from me. I do not fear you, not your wrath, your power for here you do not matter, here you are not a prince, you are an outlander and you have no divine right to come here and take anyone or anything from this island."

Thor was on his feet at once with a roar, lifting her from the chair by the bodice of her gown and heaving her to the floor where she cried out in agony as her right wrist hit the floor sending bolts of pain shooting up her arm. "You little whore! I will take Loki from here, do you hear me? You will not take my brother from me again!"

He reached down for her again, dragging her to her feet and tossing her at the guard who had been standing silent nearby. "Return her to her room. We will wait for my brother to return."

Sally was waiting to receive her when the guard opened the door and led her inside, closing the door behind him.

"Are ye okay? That bloody barbarian, I heard all he said to you." Sally held her tight, trying to still her tremors.

"I am fine, Sally. I have seen what I needed to see. I hope to the gods that Loki finds out Thor is here or all is lost for us."


	19. Chapter 19

The fine sand slid beneath his feet as he half trotted up the beach to the road leading into town. The sun was below the horizon now, the light waning. He gazed up at the sky, the clouds shrouding the rising moon in gauze. He hurried his pace now, he had to get to Chris's and fetch a horse from him. He was exhausted, running on pure adrenaline as he thought of Eidra. She would be waiting for him to return and he did not want to disappoint.

The moon had nearly taken over the sun's job by the time he reached Chris's cottage and burst inside, just missing the swing of a jug full of cider. He stumbled backwards, nearly into the dooryard with a yell as Angus and Chris rushed up to him. "Ah Loki, I'm sorry, my boy. We didn't know it was you."

"Gods, man, look first, strike later." He cried, then spying Angus he shot forward until he was inches from his face, "What are you doing here?"

Angus put a hand to his chest and shoved him back, "I'm here ta tell you that you've a visitor in town. Earlier today a tall fair haired man wi' a small group of soldiers was going around the village looking for you."

Loki's legs felt as if they'd turned to rubber. He stumbled forward to lean on the table before the fire.

"Thor." he whispered.

"Aye, he said that was his name and I didna know at the time when I brought him to Eidra's cottage what a bastard he was."

Angus had no time to react as Loki grabbed the front of his tunic. "You brought him to the one person I did not want him to find?!" He shouted, felt Chris's arm on his.

"My boy, he came here to warn you. Give him that will you?"

Loki opened his hand and Angus yanked his tunic free, "Oh aye, now I'm alright to parlay with."

"Do you realize what he is capable of? What he will do to her?"

"I do, I saw him give her a right knock on the head when she answered him smart."

Loki was at his cot, drawing off the midgardian shirt he still wore and about to yank a tunic out of his pack when he remembered the vials and he lifted the tunic gingerly, unrolling them into his hand and setting them on the cot as he pulled the tunic over his head.

"Did you get what you set out to, Loki?" Chris eyed the vials.

"I did, there is a vial for you as well but I will tell you on the way to town." He tossed the jeans to the side and donned his breeches, reached in the pack, pulled out a small pouch and put one of the vials inside, then tying it to the sash of his tunic. He knelt down, reaching under the bed and slid out his crossbow and his short sword.

"Let us go, I must reach her."

Angus held up his hand, "Now we canna go off half-cocked,"

Loki gave him a curious look, "What?"

"Ah god, it's a saying...you canna hurry into this. We need the element of surprise. Now I have an idea I've been thinking on, listen..

Chris patted Lightning on the nose as he led him along the road. The horse kept prancing around, perhaps sensing that something was not right. Angus and Loki looked over at him,

"Chris, we're nearly there. You stay hidden in the trees, be ready to mount and ride if need be." Loki warned him, "I shall take Thunder with me for Sally." He paused, "Do you remember what I told you about the vial?"

Chris nodded, "But we can talk of it later."

Loki rubbed Thunder's flank, "Chris, if I am successful, there will be no later."

Chris nodded again, harder, "I know boy, let me have my illusion. Go on with you."

Loki put his hand to Chris's face, "We will meet again if fate be kind. Thank you for everything."

"Ah it's I should be thanking you."

Angus rolled his eyes, "Come on, kiss and have it over wi',"

Chris glared at Angus, "He's right boy, hurry."

With a final look, Loki and Angus disappeared into the gathering darkness.

Loki led Thunder to the barn behind Eidra's cottage and wrapped the reins around the paddock fencing. Thunder stamped at the ground and Loki stroked his side until he quieted then looked towards the cottage where he could see light in Eidra's room through the window beside her bed. Holding a finger to his lips, he motioned for Angus to follow him to the side of the house where he edged as close as he could to the window and peered in. Sally sat on the bed beside Eidra and they looked to be talking, Eidra seemed as if she had been crying and he gripped the stock of his crossbow tightly.

"Come on." he whispered, pointing around the side of the house and heading a distance off to the right so he could see the front of the cottage where stood two royal guards watching the front door.

He fitted a bolt into the chamber of the crossbow and looked at Angus. "Are you ready?"

"Aye," Angus yanked the dagger Chris had given him from its scabbard. "This should be fun."

Loki took aim at the nearest guard, illuminated by the firelight streaming out of the front window had a brief moment to wonder if one of them were Silas and decided that he would aim to disable not kill, it wasn't their fault his brother was insane, and he let fly.

The guard bellowed in pain as his partner rushed to him, sword drawn. He peered into the darkness to see a figure running down the road and gave a shout as the front door swung open, spilling out Thor and the other two guards but Loki never saw them.

Sally and Eidra both jumped when they heard the guards yell. "What's happening?" Sally whispered loudly as they both stood looking at the bedroom door. The knock on the window behind them nearly caused them to scream until it swung open and Loki was waving them towards him. Eidra rushed to the window and grabbed his hands. "Oh Loki, gods! I am so frightened."

"Shhh," He put a hand to her lips, "He may be an oaf but he will know a ruse when he sees one. Come on."

"Take Sally first. I do not want her left behind."

Loki kept one ear open to listen for the sounds of approaching footsteps, "Come on then, there is no time." Sally swung one leg over the windowsill, forcing her other leg up. "Lean over I will let you down." Loki knew this was taking entirely too long. He eased Sally to the ground and reached up for Eidra just as the bedroom door flew open and Thor was running towards Eidra. "Come on!" Loki cried as Eidra lunged for the open window, getting halfway out before he heard Thor's roar, "NOOO!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled as hard as he could, tumbling backwards to the ground with her atop him as Thor's fingers grazed her bare foot. "Loki, NO!" He bellowed as they regianed their feet and began to run towards the barn.

He looked behind him to see Thor struggling through the narrow window and he turned to Sally, "Take Thunder!" He cried as they reached the paddock, "Chris is at the edge of town waiting for you!"

"But what about the two of ye?" She took Eidra's hand.

"We must go, please."

"Oh Eidra, I can't say goodbye!" She let out a sob that was mirrored by Eidra herself.

Loki looked towards the house, Thor was nearly through the window and shouting for the guards. "Eidra, hurry. There is no time."

Eidra kissed Sally on the cheek and watched as she mounted Thunder who reared and turned, already wanting to gallop. Loki slapped his flank and he flew as Loki took the Uruz from his neck and dropped it around hers. Thor was charging down on them hard and fast. "Eidra hold it up and say Alfheim, The High Ground!"

She could barely form the words, so terrified was she now but the portal finally stood before her. "Go Loki, you must go first!" she shouted. He turned to see a snow covered landscape, then to Thor who was only feet away. He stepped through the portal reached out and grabbed Eidra's arm giving a hard yank he pulled her backwards with him, the portal snapping shut just as Thor reached out his hand to snatch at her gown.

The portal winked out as Thor's hand passed through thin air and he screeched to a halt, roaring to the sky, "LOKI!"

Loki and Eidra rolled to a stop in the snow. He was immediately on his feet and at her side but Martin had been correct. She lay there lifeless, the Uruz around her neck shimmering like the moon had been caught in its facets. He lifted her in his arms and looked around in the moonlight at his surroundings. He could see the pillars of the High Ground in front of him and he turned to his right to follow the path to the place where he had followed her bier that day so many years ago.

The scaffold looked to be nearly falling apart. He knew he had little time, Thor would know where he went. He stared up at the platform, could see rags of cloth fluttering in the wind. What would be left? He laid Eidra's body down in the snow and started to climb the side of the scaffold, feeling it creak beneath his weight but hold firm. As he reached the top, he let out a cry of anguish. Bones were all that had been left and he fumbled at his waist for the vial. With one last look at her body lying in the snow, he let the water drop onto the blank bleached skull before him and was suddenly blinded by the brightest light he'd ever seen. It infused the surrounding forest, making it bright as day, the air shimmering with color like tiny rainbows.

He dropped from the platform to the ground and turned to see Eidra's body lying still on the ground, the Uruz at the swell of her breasts, glowing brighter with each passing moment until it seemed to swallow all, the starlight, the moonlight. He had to look away then, the glare making his head throb, his eyes sting and all at once the light was gone. He opened his eyes to silence, darkness save for the soft shimmer of the Uruz against her skin and he knelt down in the snow beside her, despair sharper than any knife through his heart. She hadn't moved. It hadn't worked. He began to rock back and forth, head raised to the night sky with a strangled cry. He looked down at her then, put a trembling hand to her face, his voice breaking, "My love."

As his fingers touched her cheek, she drew in choking gulps of air, her eyes wide open in panic as she flailed her arms about in the snow. Loki had fallen backwards, sitting there in shock but now scrambled to her side, lifting her to sit upright as she struggled for breath. He kept his arm around her shoulders, supporting her back. "Eidra, you are safe now." Loki stroked her face as she sat, panting, all at once her hands flying to her stomach, as if searching for something until her gaze focused on him.

"Loki!" She cried, her hands coming up to frame his face, drawing him in for half a dozen kisses, "The last thing I remember is you taking my hand and pulling me through the portal but the first thing I remembered upon waking here was you holding me after..." She put her hands to her mouth and stifled a cry, "Oh gods!"

He pulled her to him, holding her tightly, "It is all over now. We are together, you are here with me." And she was leaning away from him, "Sally?!" She gasped, "Where is she, did she get away from Thor?" She tried to stand then wincing in pain as the cold snow stung her feet like needles. Loki caught her as she stumbled forward and set her down on the snow again. "Wait," He drew his boots from his feet and threw them to her. "What about you?"

"There is much I have learned while we were apart. Put them on."

She slid them on her feet and let him pull her to stand where he wrapped his arms around her. "I thought I had failed when you did not move at first but now I must know, tell me who I am. Do you remember?"

She smiled at him though she was shivering, "I remember everything." She encircled his neck with her arms, "Loki, my love." she murmured, "My dark prince." He felt as if he could fly as he lifted her up in his arms laughing but at once she drew a deep breath and he let her down. "Oh Loki, we must go to Rialo and find Ren!"

Loki looked at her face, illuminated by the dim glow of the Uruz as she continued, "Forgive me, I feared Thor's wrath so that with Helgi and Silas, and with the help of Clotho, we devised a plan to secret Cait away to Ren." Loki stepped back from her, "Oh Loki, we had to trick Thor but in doing so we had to trick you as well. If he had found Cait alive, I fear he would have done away with her so Clotho gave us something to make her sleep as if dead." Eidra fell to her knees in the snow, "Forgive me!"

He squatted before her and pulled her face up to his, "I feared it as much as you. There is nothing to forgive if our daughter lives still." he pulled her up, "Now we must hurry, Thor knows where we have gone and he will be on our trail soon."

He started to guide her away back towards the High Ground, his arm around her shoulders. "We must get you a change of clothes and someplace warm to stay for the night."

"I cannot wait to see her again, Loki. To hold her in my arms, I had so little time with her."

Loki glanced over at her, "We will go to Rialo soon but you must know that some time has passed."

Eidra stopped walking, "How much time?"

"Nearly six seasons."

Eidra doubled over, clutching her chest, "Six...my baby."

"Had I known it was possible to save you, I would have been there the next day. Come, you will die from the cold, we must go."

She let him pull her forward until they were both walking. "I have missed everything, her first word, first step, first smile."

"We have both missed everything but things will be different from this night forward."

Eidra squeezed his hand, "Where are we going?"

"We must reach the nearest shelter and that would be your father's house."

Eidra stopped walking again, "We cannot go there, he wanted you dead. He would have had me give you up to the High Court."

"As would I had I been a father in his place but there is no choice, Rialo is much too far to travel on foot and you need warmer clothes." Loki kept guiding her on as she protested, "Given the choice between him and Thor, I would settle for your father."

Eidra could see far in the distance, the outline of her father's house as they drew further away from the High Ground. "I believe my father would have picked Thor."


	20. Chapter 20

The young houseboy jumped at the knock on the door, sitting up from his pallet by the fire and rubbing his eyes, at first thinking he'd dreamed it until it came again and he leaped from the pallet to open the door a crack and peer out. Before him stood a tall man with long black hair and a young woman, both strangers. "May I help you?" He ventured.

"Yes we must speak to the master of this house." Loki glanced back at Eidra then back to the houseboy.

"My master is asleep as is the rest of the household. May I ask who is calling so that I might tell him?"

"Inform him Lord Loki is here upon urgent matters."

The boy's eyes widened and he stumbled back into the house, "Yes Sire, please come in and wait by the fire!" He bowed twice and was off and running.

"I wonder what happened to our old houseboy, John." Eidra looked about the house, noting a change here and there.

"He grew up most likely." Loki steered her to a chair by the fire, wishing he'd remembered his cloak when he left Chris's but he'd been so concerned about Eidra, all other thought had gone out the window.

They heard footsteps and saw the glow of a candle coming down the hallway to their right. The houseboy holding the candle, emerged from the darkness, followed closely by Eldan who stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them and suddenly began to sway as if he was about to faint. Loki reached out a hand to steady him and he looked at Loki as if he didn't know him. Eldan had aged since he had seen him last, his hair much whiter, most of the gray gone now, his face lined, youth leeched out of it. Eidra rose from the chair and smiled.

"What sorcery is this?" He reached out a hand to touch Eidra's face but pulled it back.

"There is no sorcery here, father...well, that is not entirely true, but your eyes do not deceive you. I am here."

Eldan shook his head, "It cannot be."

Eidra took his hands, "It can, Loki came to find me. He restored me."

They heard more footsteps from the hallway and Suram emerged wrapping a long robe around herself, "Eldan who is here at this hour?" and then she saw Eidra and screamed.

Eidra ran to her, "Please, do not be afraid." Suram backpedaling as she came closer.

"You must be a spirit, there can be no other explanation."

Eidra reached out and touched her arm. "Feel me, I am flesh and blood."

"How, how did this happen?" Eldan turned to Loki. "How did you restore her?"

They sat by the fireplace and between the two of them, they explained the events that had led them there to the house, Eldan listening but asking no questions, his mouth agape most of the time, Suram holding his hand and stroking it.

"So we came here on our way to Rialo because Eidra left Tir Na Nog in her dressing gown and it is much too cold for her to travel dressed as such but most of all, we beg the favor of a bed for a few hours rest."

Eldan glanced at Loki's bare feet. "Where are your boots?"

"I gave them to her."

Eldan eyed him, "You risk losing your own feet to the cold?"

Loki wondered just how much Eldan knew of him now. "I will not suffer. If I could beg some boots and a heavy cloak from you for myself, I would repay you. Eidra needs a heavy dress and a cloak as well."

Eidra looked down at herself, at the mud stained nightgown, "And a bath if it would not be too much trouble."

Eldan stood from his chair and walked up to Eidra's where she still sat, putting his hand to her face. "My dearest flower. My house is your house, it has always been." He looked at Loki, "Thank you for bringing her here."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Loki nodded to him.

Eldan's eyes flashed to Loki's then he was taking Eidra up from her chair and embracing her. "My little girl." He kissed the top of her head. "The houseboy will heat water for you and you may bathe in your chambers. Go with him, dear."

Loki made to follow her but Eldan held up his hand. When Eidra glanced back to be sure Loki was following her he smiled, "I believe your father wishes to speak to me. I will attend you soon."

She threw her father a look but kept walking with the houseboy as Loki turned to Eldan who was at once curt.

"You have delivered her safe to me. I thank you but perhaps you should slip away now while she is busy."

Loki laughed aloud, "I have delivered her safely here but I shall never leave her side again."

Eldan drew his hand through his white hair, "Do you not think she would be in greater danger were you to stay by her side?"

"I will let no harm come to her ever again." Loki drew himself up, "I swear this to you."

"And what of Thor? Did you not say he was after you? What if he finds you here?"

"Thor wished to bring me back home, that is all."

Eldan crossed his arms. "I do not trust you."

"You do not need to. I do not live to please you. Now may I attend Eidra? It has been a long night and I would retire soon. We will leave here on the morrow, no harm will befall this house."

Suram approached her husband and took him by the hand. "By all means, you may be excused."

Loki bowed and with a final look at Eldan, walked down the hall the way Eidra and the houseboy had gone.

Eldan turned to Suram, "What in the name of Freyr did you excuse him for?"

"I did so because he need not be privy to our conversation. Why do you not send word to the King that Loki is here? He should be able to get word to Thor where Loki is and where he intends to go. In that manner may you loose her from him."

Eldan stared into the fire, "I am greatly vexed now. He brought her back from the underworld. He saved her but were it not for him, she never would have been there. I must think on this."

He squeezed her fingers and let them drop. "Go back to bed, I shall be in soon."

She nodded and drifted back down the hallway, leaving Eldan to his thoughts.

Eidra eased herself into the hot water of the large copper tub, hissing as the heat traveled up her body until it covered her breasts. "Loki?" She called, "Are you sure you would not join me?"

Loki had drawn his tunic off and was standing before a wash basin preparing to wash himself.

"Enjoy your bath, do not worry about me." He heard her move about in the water.

He was uneasy. Eldan had clearly wanted him to leave and in truth he would never have brought her here had it not been winter in a truer sense of the word. She would have succumbed to the cold long before they reached Rialo.

"I do not trust your father." Loki splashed water on his face, "He suggested I leave you here."

Eidra leaned over the edge of the tub, "Do you wish to leave then? I will finish my bath and dress, then we can be on our way. I am eager to reach Rialo."

He shook his head, "No, we will rest for the remainder of the evening then start out in the morning. He walked to the tub and knelt beside it, trailing his hand in the warm water as hers came up underneath and laced her fingers with his. "Nothing will part us ever again."

It was her bladder that woke her up. She had trotted to the chamber pot, wincing at the ice cold floors, lifted the night gown she'd been given to wear and squatted. As she finished relieving herself and the room fell silent, she heard whispers coming from outside the door. She cracked it open and slipped into the hallway. She could see the light from a candle in the common room and she inched closer to listen to the voices. As she approached, she heard her father first, then her step-mother.

"I sent Falon to the castle with a letter. King Freyr will send a dispatch to Asgard. All we must do is convince them to stay for a couple of days before moving on."

"I am sure if you ask them in the interest of hospitality, they will reconsider. You must at least keep up the pretense and let the dark prince believe you are penitent. Make amends with him."

"Suram, you ask the impossible. He killed my daughter as surely as if he held the sword in his hand. I had heard he was imprisoned in Asgard, what if he escaped? He did not say he was released, only that he found Eidra on Tir Na Nog."

Eidra had covered her mouth with her hands to prevent herself from shouting at each horrible word her father spoke and was so intent on listening further that it was nearly too late when she realized the light from the candle was getting brighter and she ducked back into the bedchamber watching Suram pass the door on her way down the hall.

She waited until she was sure Suram was back in her chambers to slip back out into the hallway and down to the common room where she could just make out her father's form standing before the low coals of the fire in the hearth.

"Father," Even though she'd spoken quietly, her voice seemed loud in the room. "So very long ago, I recall one moment, I do not know if I dreamed it, when you said not long before I was sent to Asgard that you only desired my happiness. Why then have you done such a thing to ruin the happiness I possess now?"

Eldan kept his eyes on the coals. "I believe you are blinded by love. The man is evil. You would not know of it, I'm sure he would not tell you."

Eidra's anger was growing, "He is not the man he was so many years ago. He is loving, kind, generous and if I am blinded by love, then I only wish him to lead me through the darkness."

"Foolish girl, you know so little of the world still. I am only trying to save you from making the same mistakes again." He glanced up at her then.

"We are leaving. If you will not give us what we need to travel then so be it. We will leave as we came here."

She turned and trotted back to her chambers before her father could protest. Loki was curled up on his side but as soon as her hand touched his back, he was sitting up in the bed. "We must get up. Father has sent a courier to Freyr to tell him you are here."

Loki had grabbed his breeches before her sentence was finished and was pulling them on but paused, "But you cannot travel like this."

He stood and picked up his tunic, "I must speak with your father."

Eidra took his arm, "He is set so against you."

Loki looked at her, "What would you have me do? You will die of exposure out there in the cold."

"Just trust me. Dress yourself and follow me."

Eldan was still standing before the fire when Loki and Eidra walked into the common room and bowed to him. "Father, we bid you goodbye."

Eldan whirled around, "You cannot go! It is in the middle of the night and you are not dressed for the cold."

"Nevertheless, we must leave." She was across the room, Loki at her heels, her fingertips at the handle of the outer door when Eldan called to her, "Wait, please."

She stopped but didn't turn around, "What is it?"

She could hear the frustration in her father's voice and for a second, was sorry she was causing such trouble but then she felt Loki's hand at the small of her back and it gave her the resolve to turn the handle of the door. "Do not leave like this, Jemma!" He called to the housemaid who emerged bleary eyed from a small room to one side of the fireplace. "I require a dress, a pair of warm boots and a heavy cloak for my daughter. Go to Suram and tell her that I order it."

Eidra turned around to see Eldan grabbing a cloak from one of the pegs by the door and handing it to Loki. "I cannot hold you here. I can only ask you to stay."

He looked at the cloak and took it from Eldan's hand. "We require a horse as well. I will compensate you for it when I am able."

Eldan heard Jemma running down the hall and the rustle of fabric. Eidra looked to Loki, "I shall go and change, I will be but a moment."

As he watched her go, Eldan spoke again, "And when you have reached your destination, what then? I have heard of your downfall and your imprisonment. When they find you again and return you to that prison, what of Eidra?"

Loki chuckled, "You know so little, steer clear of palace intrigues they will only steer you wrong. I was released from the prisons below Asgard. I intend to make a home with Eidra far from the palace."

Eldan stared hard at Loki, "And what shall you do? You are a prince, you know nothing of hard work. How shall you feed and clothe her?"

Before he could answer him, Eidra was sailing into the common room in a light gray dress with a white laced bodice, "I am ready." Suram followed behind her and trotted up to Eldan.

"Let them go. She will see her mistake soon enough."

Eidra pivoted on her heels and marched up to Suram, "I have seen more in my life than you could in a dozen lifetimes and I know that what I do now is no mistake, Loki came for me across worlds, would you have done so? Would you father?"

Eldan had turned crimson and when Suram pulled at his arm he shrugged her off and walked to the door, flinging it open. "The stable boy will give you a horse. If you choose your destiny then you must be prepared to live with the consequences."

She backed to Loki who put a hand protectively at her back. "Very well then. Come Loki."

She threw the cloak she'd had in her hands around her shoulders and strode out into the night with Loki behind her. Only when the door shut behind her did she drop her head into her hands. "I cannot believe it. Of everyone else, I thought he would ken my reasons."

Loki pulled her to him and tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. "It is enough. In time perhaps he will see. Now let us ride to Rialo."

She put her head against his chest and nodded, "We have much to do."


	21. Chapter 21

They arrived in Rialo later that same day as the sun approached its zenith in the sky. They halted before Ren's little cottage and Loki dismounted first. Eidra who had been watching the door, saw it open and Ren appear from the darkness inside. Eidra smiled and waved then looked to the ground when Loki was helping her from the horse. When she glanced back up at the door, however, Ren was nowhere to be found. Eidra stepped around Loki and saw Ren then, lying prostrate across the doorstep. "Loki, hurry!" She cried and began to run.

She knelt on the floor before Ren whom they had brought to a chair when they were able to revive her. She stroked Ren's hand while Ren caressed Eidra's cheek with the other. " 'Tis a miracle, a true miracle."

"Thanks to Loki. It was him that brought me back. I have so much to catch up on. Where is Cait?"

She could see tears in Ren's eyes and for one horrifying moment, she was sure the baby had indeed perished. "A season after Cait came to live with me, Helgi came to me ans asked to raise the child in the palace. She said that you." Here she nodded towards Loki, "were in great danger, that your heart had turned black and she thought that perhaps if you saw the baby, were to become attached then you would be saved."

Loki had his fingers locked behind his neck, his eyes closed, "I sensed something different about the little girl and I did take her to my heart for a time but the pain of Eidra's loss was too much to bear. It poisoned my mind and I turned away from her. Helgi never told me who she was and soon after Helgi had reason to be glad she hadn't."

"It broke my heart," Ren wiped her eyes and Eidra was acutely aware of the wrinkles about her face, how far she had aged since Eidra had seen her last, the gray streaks in her auburn hair, the brown spots on her hands, the slight hunch as she sat there in the chair. "When she took the baby. She promised to visit with her every week but when you have watched an infant day and night for the first season of their life, well...I loved her like my own. Helgi said she would call her Brenna. She feared that Thor might...forgive me, Lord Thor might surmise who she was.

Loki laughed aloud at this, "My brother was never the clever one."

"Brenna," Eidra murmured, "Oh it all makes sense now."

Ren cast her a curious look, "What makes sense?"

"In Tir Na Nog, I had two cows, Corrine and Brenna...oh dear, I hope they are alright."

Loki fingered the hair at her back, "Sally will care for them."

The mention of Sally's name made Eidra's chest hurt, "Loki, I wish we could go back for them."

He nodded in assent, "Perhaps when we are settled, I shall return to see what there is to be done."

"Who is Sally?" Ren asked, "And the cows?"

"There is so much to tell you. I promise we will have plenty of time to do so but we must now ask your help. We need a place to stay first of all."

Ren waved her hands about the cottage. "My house is yours, I have an extra room. It was Cait's when she was here."

Loki bowed to Ren, "I am honored. I must also beg of you another favor. Will you write a letter for me and obtain a courier?" He reached in his pack which he'd set on the floor when they'd arrived, and produced a worn leather pouch which he opened. He had brought coin of the realm with him on his trip, not knowing whether he would have need of it and it had lain unused in the bottom of his pack. He drew three coins from it and handed them to Ren, "For the courier. Write to Helgi. Do not tell her why she must come, only that it is urgent so if the letter is intercepted no one will be the wiser. Entreat her to bring Cait...Brenna..I also require parchment and pen. I have a letter of my own to write."

Ren had prepared the evening meal for them though Eidra had insisted on helping and they had recounted what had happened in the interim when Eidra had been gone. Ren had at first balked at the idea of an underworld completely different than Valhalla or Helheim but conceded that she had also never been to Midgard and she was sure that existed. She had set up the spare room for them with a small bed, a writing desk and a brazier for warmth. "I am sorry it is not more." They had thanked her profusely but she had taken Eidra's hands in hers and kissed them, "Welcome home."

Eidra lay in the bed, her arm beneath her pillow, watching Loki write as he say at the desk, the soft scratch of the quill on the paper beginning to lull her to sleep.

"Loki, come to bed. It is cold and the hour grows late." she held her hand out to him, "You wand to be fresh when you meet...Brenna, oh I hope I shall remember not to call her Cait." Loki didn't answer her, kept writing.

"Loki?"

He raised his head but did not look at her, "Not much longer, this letter is of great import so it must be carefully written." After a few more minutes, he put the quill in the inkwell and pressed a sheet of blotting paper to the surface of the letter to absorb the excess ink. When he sat back in the chair, Eidra rose up on one elbow.

"Are you finished?"

He gave a nod and began to fold the letter.

"Might I read it?"

His hands stopped moving and he looked back at her though the glow of the candle behind him cast his expression in shadow.

"It concerns the both of us so I suppose you may."

He rose from the chair, walked to the bed and sat down, handing her the letter which she took and lay back on the pillow to read. It only took a moment for her reaction, she put a hand to her chest and sat upright.

"Loki, you cannot be serious."

He leaned over her, his hand on the other side of her legs, "I am."

She put the letter down to look at him, "You would renounce your title, give up all hope of ever ascending the throne? But why?"

"Because Thor would have no reason to seek me out. My children will pose no threat to his own nor shall I. The throne will continue in his line."

She stroked his cheek, "My love, you would do this for us?"

He tapped the letter, "It is already done. I will have it sent to the palace."

"And what if Thor does not accept it."

Loki drew his tunic over his head, "He must,"

She set the letter on the floor beside the bed and reached up, "You've had your hair in that braid for three days, here let me undo it."

He shivered as her hands touched his back. She untied the leather thong that Chris had used what seemed like so many ages ago now and drew her fingers through the braid to open it up. She smiled, "Look at the waves it has left."

He pulled his hair forward over his chest and shook his head, "Like yours."

She inched farther over on the bed and tugged on the coverlet, "Get into bed."

He pulled off his boots then stood and undid his breeches, letting them fall to the floor, picked them up and laid them over the end of the bed. She lay the covers back and he slid beneath them to nestle up against her.

"This is the beginning of our new life together." he murmured in her ear, "We shall build a cottage of our own," he kissed the bare skin of her shoulder, "We shall work the land, have cows, chickens." he drew a line down her collarbone with his tongue and she shuddered, "You will knit and sew, I will hunt." She felt him growing hard against her thigh, "And we shall make babies." He slid further down to tongue one hardened nipple and she gripped the back of his head with a long gasp as his hand found the cleft between her legs. She felt waves of pleasure wash over her body as he continued his ministrations. Overcome with lust, she pulled him in for a kiss and parted her legs beneath his touch. "Swell my belly again, my love." She whispered in his ear, the words serving to move him and as he rose above her, she pushed her hips up to meet him, past all reason as he slid into her with a groan and wrapped his arms around her, his thrusts matching in intensity the words he growled into her ear,

"I shall..swell your belly...again and again...there is no one else...save you...I will have...no other..I shall make...you...my wife." his movements were erratic, primal and she let him have free reign over her, bending her legs with his hands to tilt her hips upward, she rocking against him, feeling the tide rising within her as she twisted the sheets in her hands and arched her body upwards to increase the friction and when he leaned hard into her and cried out his release as he spilled into her, she matched him, her legs wrapped around his back, hands at his shoulders.

They stayed locked in their embrace for quite a long time, she stroking his hair, his face, kissing him until he nipped at her bottom lip and she giggled that it felt numb, at last she lay there starting to drift off to sleep as he propped up on one elbow watching her.

"Are you worried about meeting Brenna, Loki...?" She could hear herself say it but the words almost didn't make sense. She jumped when he answered her so close had she been on the edge of sleep.

"Yes, what will she think of us? Will she be afraid of me? Will she like us?"

"My love, we will have to take our time. She does not know us." Even in her half sleep, the words pained her and she curled into his chest for comfort, "Loki, why could it not have been different?"

He slid down to hold her, burying his nose in her hair, kissing her head, "Perhaps fate had to test our love, to see if we were strong enough to be a family."

"And did we pass muster?" She murmured.

"I believe we did."

Helgi jumped when the young boy leaped the bottom two steps of the spiral staircase and ran up to her. "Milady, I look for Mistress Helgi. I have a letter for her."

"Goodness boy, you like to have scared me out of a season's growth."

"Forgive me Mistress." He held out the letter to her and she looked him over. He couldn't have been past ten seasons, tall, red-headed with freckles and pale blue eyes.

"Bother," She wiped her hands on her apron and patted Brenna on the head when she passed her. Brenna was kneeling on the bench seat of the table kneading bread dough for another batch of rolls and she grinned at Helgi.

Helgi took the letter from the boy who stood there watching Brenna. Helgi sighed, everyone who came in contact with her watched Brenna. Even at seven seasons one could see the beauty she would eventually become with her black hair and her dark blue eyes.

"Boy, mind your manners." Helgi chided as she began to read.

The boy once again looked at Brenna and smiled, Brenna returning it briefly until Helgi refolded the letter and turned to her. "We will finish this batch and then we must ready to leave. I shall talk to "Artra and Volsa, they will have to take over for me."

"Why, Helgi?"

Helgi reached over to a tray of warm buns, grabbed two and handed them to the young courier.

"Tell Ren we shall come."

"We are going to see Ren?" Brenna clapped her hands, "I will bring her the breadcloth I knit for her."

Helgi nodded, watched the courier run back up the stairs. She was concerned. Ren had written that an urgent matter had come to light and that she should bring Brenna along. Her first thought had been that Thor had finally found out who Brenna was and she wished to take her out of harm's way but it made no sense. If he had, he would have walked into the kitchen and simply took her. The second thought had been that Ren was ill though then she'd wondered why Ren had asked Brenna to come with her unless it was to see her again. It would do no good to upset Brenna by voicing her concerns.

"Yes Ren needs a little help I guess. Now finish the kneading and I will cut the rolls, we have much to do."

That next morning after Helgi had packed the saddlebags and fastened them to one of the worker's horses, she stood watching Brenna say goodbye to Volsa and Artra.

"Now you mind Helgi while you are gone. Do not make her need to speak with you more than once, or not at all." Volsa took her chin in hand but gently.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Artra kissed the top of her head, "You have your mother's eyes. Tell Helgi to hurry back, you know how her visits get."

Brenna giggled and nodded. "I will, Artra."

Artra handed her a cloth wrapped parcel. "Some of my raisin buns, the ones you like." Artra kissed her again, "Safe travels to you."

Helgi had mounted the horse and Artra handed Brenna up to her. "We'll be back." She called as the horse set off on a trot.

Brenna would throw off her hood every once in a while to better see the surrounding countryside that they were passing as the horse ambled along and Helgi would replace it. "Keep your head covered, poppet, you will catch your death of cold. It is still winter."

Brenna sighed loudly, she was a precocious child, bright for her age but nevertheless only seven seasons and she bored very easily. "Might I have my needles, Helgi?"

"No you cannot knit while we are riding. The horse might bolt and you could fall on them or accidentally prick yourself."

She leaned back against Helgi, reached up and patted her face. "My momma knitted, right?"

"Yes child, I taught her too."

She reached up her other hand so that she was patting both cheeks. "Tell me about my momma, again." Helgi was quiet, talking about Eidra never failed to upset her even after so much time had passed. Brenna twisted around to look at Helgi. "Do not be sad, Helgi, we can talk about something else, would you sing to me?"

Helgi smiled and began to sing a happy tune, one of Brenna's favorites then Brenna would sing another she'd been taught and they passed the morning thus until they entered the village of Rialo.

She brought the horse to a halt before Ren's cottage and dismounted with a groan. She was so sore these days. She held up her arms as Brenna slid into them, arms around her neck. "Poppet, you can let go now. You are off the horse."

Brenna released Helgi's neck and ran to Ren's door and knocked, shouting "Ren, we are here!"

The door swung wide and Ren threw her arms wide. "My little lamb!"

Brenna rushed Ren, butting into her, endeavoring to get her arms around Ren's waist. Helgi hugged Ren over Brenna's head, "Is everything alright?"

Ren smiled but Helgi could see she was nervous. "Come inside and have a sit. I have water on for tea."

Helgi sat by the fireplace in a rocking chair, Brenna playing at her feet with a box of different colored stones she'd collected over time. "Look, Helgi, a cat." she had arranged the stones in the shape of a cat's face complete with whiskers. "Very nice Bren." Brenna smiled and started to rearrange them again.

"So Ren, dear. You sounded quite distressed in your letter."

Ren's dark brown eyes searched the cottage as if looking for an errant explanation hiding under the furniture or written on the walls. "Something has come to light. Maybe it would be easier just to show you."

Ren rose from her own chair and walked to the spare bedroom and opened the door. When Loki emerged from the shadows, Helgi was immediately on the defensive, her greeting polite but cool. "Milord, I was not aware you had returned from your pilgrimage."

He tilted his head, "I was not aware it was common knowledge that I had left."

"Word spreads quickly about the palace Milord."

He glanced at Brenna who had ceased her play to stare at him and he wondered if she remembered him. "Indeed, was the reason for my pilgrimage made public as well?"

"No, Milord." She felt Brenna shove her head beneath her hand that she had outstretched beside her and she stroked her hair.

"Then perhaps I should bring that to light." he looked behind him and gestured towards the bedroom door. Helgi's scream brought Brenna to her feet to crawl into her lap, crying. What had emerged from the bedroom could have been nothing but a spirit.

"Helgi, please do not be frightened." Eidra flew to her and knelt down but Helgi had screwed her eyes shut tight, "What sorcery is this?!" Helgi cried clutching Brenna tightly to her bosom.

"Open your eyes, Helgi, please." Eidra took one hand, "I am real," She could see Brenna peering at her from under Helgi's arm.

Helgi slowly opened first one eye then the other, "But how?" She freed her hand from Eidra's and lightly touched her cheek.

"It is a long story and we will tell you all about it but let it suffice that I am no spirit."

Helgi set Brenna down and took Eidra's face in her hands, "Milord, pity a poor old woman and if this be an illusion, banish it from my sight."

She glanced from Eidra to Loki and back again to see Eidra's smiling face, eyes shining with tears and she let out a choked sob, "How, gods my sweet child, how?"

"Loki found and restored me. I have so much to tell you." She looked at Brenna, "Is it her?"

Helgi nodded, "It is."

Eidra turned to Brenna and held out her hand. Brenna looked at it, then to Helgi who gave her a nod. She took Eidra's hand and shook it. "My name is Eidra. What is yours?"

"Brenna." She backed towards Helgi a little, "My momma's name was Eidra."

Eidra smiled, "Was it?" She patted her hand, "Perhaps we can be friends?"

Brenna shrugged and Eidra laughed. Helgi glanced at Loki who stood watching them.

"So Milord, what will you do now?"

Loki broke his stare as if coming from a trance, "I have a letter I wish you to deliver to the Allfather. Come outside where we may talk in private."

She stood to follow Loki and Brenna was immediately at her side. Helgi saw Eidra's crestfallen look and her heart fairly broke. "Brenna, stay inside and make friends with Eidra. I shall be right back." Brenna gazed up at Helgi then at Loki, "Yes Ma'am.", and she sat back down on the floor, her hands reaching for the smooth reassurance of the stones. As the door closed behind Helgi and Loki, she noticed Eidra looking at her stones, picked one up and handed it to her, it was a piece of purple amethyst. "Would you like to play with me?"

Helgi read and re-read the letter. "Milord, you would give up your title?"

Loki took the letter from her and refolded it. "For Eidra I would give up everything."

"What will you do then?"

"I have some coin to start out with, we will build a home here in Rialo and farm the land. Eidra knits and sews, we will earn our living."

Helgi could not help a smile coming over her though she knew it was impertinent. "Farming is hard work, Milord."

"I have learned this but also have I learned that there will never be a place for Eidra in the palace as my wife which is what I plan to make her as soon as possible but our home would not be complete without you and Brenna. Come stay with us and help Eidra, please?"

Helgi leaned back against the outer wall of the cottage, her hand on her heart. "Leave the palace?"

"Yes, you could help Eidra and we could have our daughter with us. I would not want to separate you from her but I beg you please let us have the chance to know our daughter."

Helgi glanced up and down the road of the village, a man on a horse trotted past and nodded to her. A couple of children played across the street, she recognized them as Silvan and Moran, two little boys Brenna would play with when she came here to visit. Leave the palace?

"I do not know..."

"You love Eidra and she loves you. Is that not enough?"

Helgi looked up at him, "And you? Have you truly changed?"

He studied his hands for a moment, "More than you know. Would the Loki you remember have given up all chance for the throne?"

She snorted with laughter, "Not for anything..." She crooked her thumb at the cottage wall, "Save that." She then threw her hands atop her head. "Milord, let me deliver the letter and give me time to think. You will have Brenna, this is for certain, but I am old and all I have known is there in the palace."

Loki took her hands in his, "Eidra and Brenna need you. I need you. I wish to make your old age a comfortable one secure among people who love you. Do you think when you have outlived your usefulness, the palace will care for you?"

Helgi felt the desperate clutch of his hands and she squeezed back, "I promise you I will think long and hard on it. Now let us go inside and get warm again."

When they re-entered the cottage the scene that befell her eyes, Helgi would say in later years, was the deciding factor in the choice she made. Ren sat sewing in one chair, Eidra sat in the rocking chair cradling Brenna in her lap, her head against Brenna's as they looked at the stones from the box in the firelight, holding them up and talking quietly about them. Helgi was loathe to disturb the scene. She heard Loki swallow hard beside her and she saw him brush his cheek to clear away the tear there. Brenna heard the door shut and turned to see Helgi, "I am showing Eidra my stones."

"I see, love, you go ahead and keep showing her." Helgi walked over and patted her head, catching Eidra's eye and smiling at her. "We will stay here tonight and then return to the palace in the morning." She nodded at Loki, "And then we shall see what happens from there."


	22. Chapter 22

That evening when the whole household had retired to bed, Brenna in bed with Ren and Loki sprawled out on the bed in the spare bedroom, Eidra and Helgi had sat up by the fireplace as Eidra told her about Sally, Chris, Tir Na Nog, her five seasons on the island unaware of her past, and she held Eidra's hand as she cried for the time lost with Brenna. Helgi had reassured her that she would make up for it from now on, walked her to her bedroom, kissed her on the forehead and had joined Ren in her bed, cuddling up behind Brenna, and had finally fallen into a restless sleep, her hand entwined in Brenna's hair.

That next morning when Helgi and Brenna had set off for Asgard, Eidra had tried to maintain her composure until Loki lifted Brenna up to Helgi but when Helgi had bid them goodbye, entreating Brenna to wave as well, Eidra had turned her face to Loki's chest. Helgi could see her back shaking as she hid her tears against his tunic and she had quickly broken the horse into a trot.

They had gone a little ways up the road from Rialo when Helgi ventured to talk to Brenna. "Did you have a nice visit with Ren?"

Brenna nodded.

"Oh, how did you like your new friends?"

"I liked Eidra. She played with me."

"What about Loki?"

She shook her head, "He scares me."

Helgi hugged her with one arm, the other hand on the reins, "Because you do not know him. Give him time."

"When will we go back to Ren's house?"

Helgi leaned over her and looked into her face, "Perhaps soon, why?"

"Because I love Ren, and I want to play with Eidra again."

Helgi smiled, "She is a nice lady."

Brenna nodded again, "And she is pretty."

"Like you," Helgi kissed the back of her head., "Just like you."

Silas stood at attention in the Throne room. He would often watch Thor tend to the Allfather as he sat on the throne atop the dais. He would set his feet on a short hassock, refill his chalice with wine, sit in the smaller chair beside him and listen to him tell of long ago glories and past triumphs. This on a normal day but today had turned out to be anything else save normal. When Thor had returned from his travels, he had dismissed the guards and attendants. Silas had stood outside the door listening to him arguing piteously with Odin for the better part of the morning though he could not make out the words, the shouting was clear as day. He had swung the doors wide in his exit, barely missing Silas and Vanir who stepped aside, letting the doors bang against the marble walls.

Now Silas watched Helgi approach the steps to the dais while Thor and Odin stared down on her. He had seen her enter the Throne room and had given her a slight nod which she'd returned. She bowed low to Thor and Odin, "Your Majesty, I have a letter of correspondence for you."

Odin waved his hand for her to approach him and she climbed the steps to the dais, Thor meeting her halfway and taking the letter from her.

She stood there, waiting to be dismissed, preferring to be far away when Thor read the letter but it was not to be as he unfolded the letter before her and started to read it to himself. She could see his face getting redder, folding in on itself as he began to bare his teeth in a snarl until suddenly he whirled on her, "Where did you get this letter, crone?"

She had thought up a lie before she had reached the throne room and she employed it now, "A courier boy delivered it to me in the kitchen, he said he did not know where to go."

"Where was he from?" Thor roared.

"I did not ask, Milord."

Thor made another step towards her but Odin's sharp voice brought him up short. "Bring the letter to me!"

"He cannot do this, father!" Thor cried as Odin began to read.

Thor's hand slapped his open palm as Helgi ventured a glance over at Silas.

"He cannot renounce his title!"

Odin held up a trembling hand, "Hush boy. Let me read."

Thor started to pace the dais, his cloak swirling around his legs anger in his eyes , clouded by something far deeper, anguish.

Odin at last folded the letter and looked at it as if it were a foreign object.

"You see, father, you see now? He has brought that wench back from the dead, and now she compels him to leave the bosom of his family for the life of a peasant! It is deplorable. I must find where he hides, he has no right to do this."

Odin had a hand to his temple, "In fact, he has every right."

Thor stopped his pacing so quickly he nearly tripped over his cloak, "What say you?"

Odin stood from the throne, his hands shaking with the effort made to push him upright. "It is his right to give up his title just as it would be yours." Odin's eyes grew misty, "Perhaps he has found that there is something far greater than the power to rule the kingdom."

Thor sneered, "And what greater power would outshine the right to claim the throne and be king, what higher power is there?"

Odin glanced at Frigga's smaller throne beside his, "Love, my son."

"Baahhh!" Thor spat, "Corporeal, fleeting is love, only to be replaced with churlishness, boredom, ennui. Better to rescue him early from it."

"You would expect him to return gratefully? He causes no trouble any longer. He has served his time. So long as he remains quiet and content, I see no reason why we should force title upon him."

"I will find him and speak with him!" Thor started down the steps towards Helgi who instinctively backed up. "Make him see reason."

Odin's spear, Gungnir rang throughout the hall as he banged it hard on the marble floor. "No! You shall do no such thing!" He roared, "You have pestered your brother endlessly. You think you do it out of love but all I see is jealousy and the need to control, childish needs. Leave him be. I forbid you to seek him out."

"You are wrong, father!" Thor cried, turning back to him, "Love is foremost on my mind, I beg you please let me try to convince him of the error of his ways, it..."

"NO!, the matter is closed and my decision is final. Do not risk my wrath with your disobedience." Odin sat back abruptly into the throne so that Thor was halfway up the steps, expecting him to topple over. "I grow weary, walk with me to my chambers. You will hold audience today, my strength is all but used up."

Silas and Helgi cast glances at each other yet again as they watched Thor struggle with himself for a long moment then continue back up the steps to take Odin's arm, "Yes father."

Silas trotted up to Helgi as she shuffled down the corridor towards the staff kitchens. Helgi looked up at him as he took her arm, "Is it true?"

Helgi regarded him curiously, "Is what true? Has Loki renounced his title? Yes."

"No, is it true that Eidra lives yet again?"

Helgi smiled then, "It is true, my boy. I know not how, such power is lost on me, but she lives."

He could scarce breath, "Where? Where is she?"

"She is at the home of Ren, the weaver in the village of Rialo with Loki."

He nodded, looked to the throne room, then back at Helgi. "Thank you."

She patted his hand, "Thank Loki."

Ingrid held Gunnar in her arms as he suckled at her breast, her whole body shaking, "You ask me to travel to see a spirit?"

Silas knelt before Ingrid, "I do no such thing, Eidra lives. Helgi told me. I trust her every word. Please come with me to Rialo."

Ingrid stroked Gunnar's soft hair, "I would follow you to Hel and back, Silas." She closed her eyes, felt Silas's strong hand at her cheek. "Very well, when?"

"In the morrow."

Helgi looked about the room she'd occupied for the last fifty-five seasons of her life, she had lived nowhere else since she was but ten. Now she stood looking at the two packs at her feet. One containing her worldly possessions, the other Brenna's. Brenna sat on her cot, looking about the room with red swollen eyes and Helgi sat down beside her. "Come child, it was time old Helgi retired and what better place to do so than in Rialo with Ren? You can play with Silvan and Moran every day and we shall make our home there."

Brenna sniffed, nodded. "I will miss Artra and Volsa...and the palace."

Helgi sighed, "It is for the best. Here, you may only ever be a servant. Out in the world, you may be a weaver like Ren, or a potter like Maolo here in the palace, maybe even a midwife or a seamstress."

Brenna looked up at Helgi, "Or a physician like Clotho, maybe a mage?"

Helgi hugged her tightly, "Let us not get ahead of ourselves. Are you ready to go?"

Brenna nodded, looked about the room and nodded again. "I am."

Helgi shouldered both packs and jerked her head in the direction of the door, "Then to the stables."

Silas started as Helgi tapped him on the shoulder and Ingrid, already on her horse with Gunnar in a sling, giggled at him. "I wondered if I would find you ready to travel today. Might as well ride with us."

Silas helped Helgi onto the horse and lifted Brenna to her, "I must see for myself. Would you not do the same?"

Helgi patted his head, amazed at how tall he'd grown. "I would, let us go, we should make Rialo by midday."

Eidra was pouring tea for herself and Ren. Loki had gone to the woodshed to gather more firewood when they heard the pounding of hoofbeats in the dooryard. Ren jumped up and opened the door to see Helgi and Brenna smiling at them. Eidra appeared in the doorway and passed around Ren to reach Helgi and Brenna, halting her forward motion when she saw a tall man in the dress of a royal guard ride up behind them. She stepped back, ready to run should he approach her until he smiled and dismounted the horse. "Silas?" Eidra whispered, "SILAS?!"

She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, "Oh Silas, the gods wept! I so hoped I would see you again. You have grown into a fine man."

Silas could not keep the tears from his eyes as he broke the embrace and took her hands in his, "I wish you to meet my wife, Ingrid." She looked behind him to see another horse, a lovely red-headed woman astride it with a baby before her. "And my son, Gunnar."

Silas took the baby from Ingrid and she dismounted, curtsied to Eidra, "Milady."

Eidra took Ingrid by the shoulders and kissed her on each cheek, "I am far from a lady. I remember you as a young girl, and now you are a beautiful woman."

Loki rounded the corner of the cottage to see them all standing there and he sat the firewood down.

"Loki, come, Silas and his family are here."

As Loki approached, Ingrid shrank back a little and bowed deeply, "Milord,"

Loki took her hand and bussed it lightly, "Milady, Ingrid is it?"

"Yes, Milord."

He turned to Silas who still held Gunnar at his hip, "And this is the new baby, a son?"

"Yes, sire. His name is Gunnar." The baby kicked and smiled at the sound of his name.

He patted Silas's shoulder heartily and turned to Helgi, "Welcome home?"

"Indeed, Milord. Now to build a home to welcome us to."

Loki smiled down at Brenna who hesitated, then slowly returned the smile as he threw his arms wide to herd them all into the cottage, "I shall deliver upon that in short time, for now, let us get inside out of the cold."

As the party filed into the cottage, Loki halted Eidra and caught her mouth in a kiss that sent her hips against his. "Now it begins for us."

Eidra grinned, locked eyes with him, "Forever."


End file.
